AGP
by Masenko
Summary: Encore un saiyen qui débarque sur terre... Mais celuici perturbe les familles de Goku et Végéta d'une différente manière que d'habitude, il n'est ni hostile, ni vraiment ami pourtant il va leur faire comprendre certaines choses sur euxmême!
1. Shenron

**A.G.P.**

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Masenko, je fais mon… 4ième retour :p Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier shaya10 pour avoir retrouver mes histoires et de les avoir repostée… Oui, je suis Kits, roguemalicia(je ne pense pas avoir écrit sous ce nom…), mini bunny ou masenko ! J'ai commencé mô san sayajin il y a deeeeeeees années ! Mon style a énormément évolué, mon orthographe aussi :p (j'espère…) et ma vision du monde donc de mes personnages aussi… Mais je les aime toujours autant ;) Je continue donc A.G.P. en revoyant tout depuis le début… Même si ça ne date que de 2ans j'ai des choses à corriger !

Cette histoire « remplace » mô san sayajin… Je n'aime vraiment plus cette histoire, je la trouve exagérée et pas très logique souvent… J'espère que celle ci sera plus claire  ! Par contre, Shin-yô est toujours une de mes bonnes fics selon moi… Et je compte la rééditer un jour avec des modifications ! j'espère aussi continuer « ii-ko » ! Que j'avais « donné » mais elle n'a visiblement jamais été continuée ! Si vous avez des questions, mon mail est à disposition et je verrai les reviews si j'en ai ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez de mauvaises critiques à me faire, c'est ainsi qu'on avance !

**Disclamer:**_Dragon Ball _ne m'appartient pas, par contre, les personnages Miiky, Zarina, Yann, Mady et Tracy bien! Et je les aime beaucoup:)

_**Prologue :**_

« Je m'appelle Pan et j'ai 17ans et demi. Je viens de perdre la personne qui m'a fait découvrir ce que j'étais tout au fond de moi… Il n'a fait qu'un court passage dans ma vie mais… Je passerais la mienne à espérer le revoir… Il est arrivé à cause de quoi ? Un stupide souhait que je ne pensais pas avoir réellement formulé… »

**Chapitre 1 : Shenron**

796, Satan city. Quelques jours avant le moment où tout commença. Pan était attablée avec un jeune homme tout à fait charmant avec qui elle sortait depuis plus de deux mois.

« Je trouve qu'on est bien tous les deux ! » dit-il. « Tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais heureux lorsque tu as accepté mon invitation pour la première fois !... »

Chaque semaine à peu près, il lui disait des choses similaires : Qu'il était bien avec elle, qu'elle était une des plus belles choses qu'il lui soit arrivée, qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, et d'autres choses du même style… Elle lui répondait d'un sourire poli. Ça lui faisait fort plaisir qu'il lui dise tout ça et il avait raison, ils allaient très bien ensemble, il étaient en parfaite entente, jamais une dispute, ils aimaient discuter pendant des heures, ils faisaient tous les deux des arts martiaux, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de suivre leurs études avec sérieux. Il était beau, il venait d'avoir 19ans, il était gentil, serviable, généreux, amoureux… Le rêve pour une fille de son âge ! Elle devait avoir beaucoup de chance !... Mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas s si heureuse que ça lorsqu'elle pensait à son bonheur ?...

« Au fait pour samedi ! Il y a un film que je voudrais aller voir, ça devrait te plaire et… » intervint soudain la fille de Gohan.

« Attends s'il te plait !... » La coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda interloqué puis il continua, il avait quelque chose de différent à ajouter cette fois.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Pan… Ou en tout cas les sentiments que je te porte s'approchent de plus en plus de l'amour… Par contre, je ne ressens aucun sentiment semblable de ta part pour moi… »

Il avait visé juste. Et elle ne savais pas quoi répondre…Il était très bien et elle l'aimait beaucoup… Mais pas d'amour.

« Oui… » Dit-elle, un peu bêtement.

« Tu ne me contredis pas alors ? » répliqua-t-il, choqué et un peu déçu.

« Je suis désolée… Mais je ne tombe pas amoureuse facilement… »

« C'est moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?... »

« Non, c'est pas ça… Tu es très bien, gentil, généreux, j'adore discuter avec toi… Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Elle avait la tête baissée et dit celà avec beaucoup de calme et de sincérité. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face… Il lui lâcha les mains, se leva, sortit un billet de sa poche pour payer les consommations et s'en alla en lui disant une dernière chose :

« Donc c'est fini alors… A la prochaine. »

Elle ne répondit rien et il parti, sa voix était froide et pleine de déception… Elle frappa la table de son poing et se sentit idiote. C'était le troisième garçon respectable et quasi parfait en un an qu'elle repoussait ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si difficile ?...

« Eh ben ! T'en fais une tête ! » S'exclama Bra en s'asseyant à la place de son ancien petit copain en déposant tous ses sacs rempli de vêtements par terre. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme, responsable, spontanée, pleine de caractère, toujours de bonne humeur et elle était la meilleure amie de Pan bien qu'elle ait un an de moins qu'elle. Leur seule différence était que Bra ne combattait pas, elle a apprit à voler puis s'est arrêté là, préférant jouer au mécano avec sa mère et faire les boutiques ; Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs très fort à Bulma. Pan la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, elle comprit tout de suite. « Rhan non ! Tu l'as plaqué aussi ! Soupira-t-elle. Mais il était génial ce mec ! Tu lui reprochais quoi ? »

« Rien, pleurnicha Pan, justement, je ressentais rien !... »

« Enfin ! Relativise ! Tu as battu ton record ! 2mois et demi ! »

Bra avait un gros défaut : elle compatissait très peu. Elle la laissait pleurer sans rien faire et ne lui donnait jamais de bons conseils pour lui remonter le moral ! Enfin elles savaient qu'elles s'adoraient et la fille de Gohan pleurait pour rien, elle finirait bien par aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai! Se disait-elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis elle fini son verre en changeant de sujet :

« On sont les petits ? »

« En face » répondit Bra « ils jouent aux jeux vidéo ! »

Les petits en question étaient Miiky et Zarina, respectivement le petit frère de Pan et la nièce de Bra. Cette dernière avait les cheveux châtains et touffu comme des saiyens et Miiky, lui était le portrait craché de son père avec la naïveté de Goku…

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bistrot dans lequel elles étaient et allèrent rejoindre les enfants.

« Youppie ! Je gagne ! Regarde grande sœur ! »

En effet, quelques secondes après le cri de joie de Miiky, la machine annonça d'une voix mécanique 'player two winner'. Zarina tapa du pied et grogna de rage.

« Tu verras en vrai quand on s'entraînera ! Je te le ferais payer ! »

Trunks et sa femme Tracy travaillant beaucoup pendant la semaine, Zarina passait énormément de temps en compagnie de son grand père Végéta, qu'elle adorait et idolâtrait presque et elle avait donc adopté son mauvais caractère ainsi que son petit genre hautain… Et elle n'arrêtait pas d'être agressive avec tout le monde, particulièrement avec le frère de Pan qui lui répondait toujours avec naïveté ! Enfin, ce sont des enfants et ils ne se font pas vite de grosses peines… Mais quand Miiky est fâché c'est la galère…

« Et c'est quand qu'on va chercher les dragon balls ensemble ? » demanda ce dernier. « J'ai super hâte ! J'ai plein de truc à demander ! »

« Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Ya que deux vœux ! Faut qu'on choisisse bien ! » S'exclama Zarina.

« Mais il y a moyen de faire deux très beaux vœux à long terme ! » ajouta Pan en direction de son petit frère qui boudait déjà de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus.

Après une dernière partie interminable ou Zarina fini par gagner, Bra reconduisit Pan et Miiky jusqu'à la sortie de la ville en voiture car Pan n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça… Elle les déposa et ils s'envolèrent pour leur maison.

Au loin, on apercevait leur oncle Goten se battre avec son fils, Yann. Yann avait un an de plus que Miiky et était très gai et motivé comme enfant… Ce qui faisait des trois petits jeunes de sacrés phénomènes… Et ensemble ils étaient TRES fatiguant…

Yann faisait des tas de gestes totalement loufoques dans tous les sens en face de son père, en position de combat.

« Yann, je t'ai déjà dit et répéter que ça ne servait à rien tous ces gestes de ballerine ! » lui dit-il.

« Mais si ! »

Soudain, il disparu et réapparut pile devant son père et lui flanqua son pied au beau milieu de la figure. Goten recula sous la surprise en se prenant le nez à une main et avec l'autre il frappa son fils à peine qui s'écroula à terre mort de rire près de ses cousin et cousine.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Salut Yann ! Je peux me battre avec vous ? » Demanda Miiky qui avait reprit son envie d'activité principale…

« Ouais, sans problème ! »

« Non ! Ce sera sans moi ! Tu m'as déjà pété le nez lâchement, je m'en vais ! Déclara Goten en rentrant dans la maison de Videl qui le croisa à la porte quand elle sortait.

« Bulma vient de téléphoner Pan » lui annonça-t-elle. « Tu pourras aller chercher le détecteur de dragon balls dés demain mais interdiction de partir à l'aventure avant le week-end sinon Zarina ne travaillera pas pour l'école, a-t-elle dit. »

« Génial ! » S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux petits qui avaient cessé de se battre à l'annonce de Videl.

C'est eux qui avaient fait part de leur souhait de partir à la chasse aux dragon ball, toute la famille Son et la famille de Bulma ont fait des vœux il était temps que les trois petits en profitent à leur tour !

Ça faisait des années que les deux familles des derniers saiyens de l'univers vivaient sans aucune sorte de problème, il semblait que la paix s'était installée pour toujours !

Le lendemain soir, Pan arriva à Capsule Corporation en même temps que Trunks.

« Eh ! Trunks ! » Cria-t-elle en voyant qu'il passait en face d'elle sans même la voir. Il ne répondit pas et encoda le numéro de sa porte d'entrée. « TRuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunks ! » hurla-t-elle encore d'un cri strident. Le fils de Végéta se retourna, irrité.

« Quoi ! »

« Bonjour quand même. »

« Rhan ! Mais tu viens tous les jours ou presque, j'ai l'impression de tout le temps te dire bonjour ! »

« Oh quel culot ! »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison tout en discutant.

« Tu as déménagé chez moi pendant six mois quand t'avais quinze ans je te rappelle ! » dit Pan

« T'avais deux ans ça ta pas trop dérangé ! Très drôle cette époque d'ailleurs… L'époque sacrée ou Goten et moi étions ne faisions rien nulle part de productif ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais autant frapper qu'à cette époque, Trunks… » Fit remarquer Végéta lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Oui, mais c'était ma période rebelle… Et débile ! J'y peux rien si les saiyens ont leur puberté après 15ans… c'est tous des attardés ! » Le jeune P.D.G. regarda aux alentours de la pièce après sa fille.

« C'est bien le contraire, à cet âge, les saiyens sont des hommes ! » osa dire le prince.

« Des hommes d'1m de haut comme Goku était à 12ans ?... »

Son père se contenta de grogner à cette remarque car il savait que Trunks avait dit cela pour dire de manière détournée que Végéta lui-même ne devait pas être grand en taille à cet âge…

« Papa ! » s'exclama Zarina en dévalant les escaliers et en courant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta juste devant et croisa les bras à la manière de son grand-père. « T'es encore en retard ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Trunks d'un air lasser. Il avait avec sa fille un rapport particulier, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment comme un père avec sa fille mais plus comme des camarades en continuel conflit… « Mais je travaille pour te faire vivre ma grande ! »

« Menteur ! Notre famille est riche ! »

« Et alors ! Si je te coupe les vivres, tu feras quoi ? »

Pan parti à l'étage en riant un peu, les trois générations Végéta Brief étaient très drôle et elle aurait bien aimé continuer à écouter leur discussion mais Bra l'attendait et la princesse gâtée n'aimait pas attendre…

« Puh ! » répliqua Zarina avec une autre mimique à son grand-père « je viendrais vivre ici, tiens ! »

Végéta haussa les sourcils et intervint :

« Tu ne pourras vivre ici plus d'une semaine que si tu dépasses Yann largement !… »

Sa petite-fille le regarde d'un air effaré puis reprit un air renfrogné pour bouder. Son grand-père sourit, Zarina était bien prévisible et elle ne savait plus quoi répondre parce que c'était précisément le but de la petite fille, dépasser le cousin de Miiky et c'était difficile car il avait 1an de plus et une technique plus efficace que la sienne… Le frère de Pan n'était pas directement son rivale car il était depuis toujours pacifiste et ne cherchait pas à avoir de rivale, son unique but était de se surpasser lui-même, c'était ce que lui avait apprit son papa qu'il disait toujours.

Zarina regarda successivement son père et son grand-père puis tapa du pied, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre. Puis elle se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Végéta poussa un gémissement d'exaspération et Trunks porta l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Enfin ! Zarina, tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même, c'est pour rire. »

« Toi oui mais grand-père non, il est fâché parce que je ne suis pas forte… » Râla-t-elle dans son cou.

« Mais non, ton grand-père râle à longueur de journée, ça ne veut rien dire… Je suis sure que tu fais des progrès… »

« Et puis ça ne tient qu'à toi, Zarina, de faire des progrès, si tu ne râlais pas une fois sur deux quand je te demande de venir t'entraîner t'en serais pas là !... » rajouta Végéta.

Zarina le regarda les sourcils froncés. Trunks soupira, il trouvait que sa fille s'entraînait assez mais ce n'était pas du goût de son père à première vue… Il essayait clairement de la motiver à se battre encore plus.

« Ben d'accord ! Je viens demain à l'aube et on se battra toute la journée ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Trunks fronça les sourcils à son tour en réfléchissant que le lendemain était un jeudi… Il fut coupé dans sa pensée par sa mère qui fit irruption dans la cuisine, pas très ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Végéta, si tu vas dans la salle de gravité avec Zarina demain matin tu peux plier bagage et ne jamais revenir ! Tracy ma confié ses études pendant son voyage d'affaire dans la capitale du nord et j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à la faire travailler alors mets-y un peu du tien s'il te plait ! »

Ses enfants n'avaient jamais eu des problèmes à l'école, s'en était presque vexant pour Goten parce que Trunks ne foutait absolument rien et avait mieux réussi que le fils de Goku qui avait du faire des efforts ; Bulma n'avait donc pas l'habitude de faire travailler un enfant et ça la rendait un peu nerveuse… D'autant plus qu'étant quasiment à la retraite et plus faible elle ne pouvait plus autant se remuer qu'avant et ça la frustrait un peu. Et Végéta, ayant un an de plus qu'elle, en paraissait dix de moins ce qui ne l'aidait pas à la rendre souriante… Le silence régnait à présent dans la cuisine car lorsque Bulma parlait avec autant d'autorité il était inutile de répondre…

Soudain ils entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas venant de l'escaliers.

« Mais il faisait des arts martiaux en plus, c'était ce que tu voulais, non ?... » Fit Bra.

« Ahhh ! Non ! J'avais complètement oublié ! » S'exclama Pan sans répondre à son amie. « Je vais le voir vendredi prochain comme il est élève à l'école de mon grand-père ! Je vais lui dire quoi, moi ? Avant mes anciens petits amis je les revoyais quasi jamais… Et surtout pas une semaine après !... »

« Ahlala Pan, tu t'inquiètes pour rien !... tu lui dis bien bonjour et tu t'arrêtes là ! »

Elles se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face aux autres dans la cuisine. Végéta soupira.

« J'ai supporté Goten pendant 20ans au moins trois fois par semaine et maintenant j'ai Pan… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Pardon… Je dérange ? » Demanda la fille de Gohan en rougissant voyant que toute la famille de son amie était à la maison. Trunks s'en amusa et répondit oui pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Puis il rit en la voyant aussi mal.

« Mais non voyons t'es la bienvenue, j'ai squatté chez toi pendant vingt ans aussi comme tu l'as rappelé tout à l'heure ! à propos comment va Goten ? Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai plus vu… ça me prend du temps cette société… »

« Dis ! Tu permets c'est toi qui a voulu que je te lègue la capsule corporation ! » Répliqua Bulma, piquée au vif.

« Mais j'en suis très content mais je peux quand même dire que ça me bouffe tout mon temps c'est la vérité ! »

« Et tu m'as soulagé d'un grand poids, j'ai toujours détesté l'administration… » Ajouta Bra.

Pan cacha son sourire d'amusement derrière le biscuit qu'elle avait commencé à manger. Elle avait toujours adorer la famille de Végéta et Bulma, elle trouvait leurs personnalités tout à fait géniales ! Il n'y avait aucun adopté et ça se voyait !... Et Tracy malgré sa grande différence avec son mari et sa belle-famille se fondait très bien dans le décor… Elle était tout le contraire d'eux : discrète, modeste, les cheveux châtain, elle avait une toute petite voix et ne criait quasiment jamais, elle avait aussi une patience et un visage d'ange… Elle avait remplacé un jour la secrétaire de Trunks l'une des premières années où il était responsable de la Capsule Corps et petit à petit ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble puis à se marier. A présent, Tracy était présidente adjointe, elle avait fait des années d'étude en plus pour seconder son mari.

« Oh ! Tiens, Pan ! J'ai terminé le détecteur ! » Dit soudainement Bulma. Elle le sortit de sa poche et lui donna. Zarina lui prit des mains et sourit de satisfaction face à la petite machine. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être le week-end.

A l'école, vendredi, à la récréation, Zarina était en grande discussion avec Yann et Miiky. Elle les avait appelé car le lendemain ils partaient à la recherche des dragon balls et donc ils allaient devoir faire deux vœux… Le deuxième était réservé à Pan car c'était elle qui allait les aider à les récupérer et elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire un vœu non plus ; mais le second leur était totalement libre et comme ils étaient trois, Il fallait qu'ils y réfléchissent bien.

« Si on souhaitait être plus fort ? » demanda Miiky.

« Mais non ! Imbécile ! Le plaisir de l'entraînement c'est justement de progresser ! » Récita la petite fille de Végéta… Elle ne le pensait pas encore réellement personnellement mais c'était ce que Végéta lui disait souvent, elle le répétait donc…

« Mais… » Reprit le petit frère de Pan.

« Eh ! Je sais ce qu'on va souhaiter ! Des vœux supplémentaires ! » Coupa Yann. Ce qui n'était pas une idée stupide en soi mais hélas interdite…

« Non ! On a qu'à souhaiter plein de bonheur pour nous ! » Reprit Miiky de sa petite voix innocente et qui lui donnait un air si gentil.

« T'as pas un truc encore plus ringard ?... » Cingla Zarina.

« Mais c'est une bonne idée si on trouve rien d'autre… »

« Zarina elle voudrait bien souhaiter la vie éternelle ! » ironisa Yann. « Il lui faut bien ça pour me dépasser un jour… »

« Oh oui la vie éternelle ! » s'exclama Zarina sans entendre la suite de la plaisanterie de Yann.

« Eh du calme je rigolais hein !... »

« Non pas ça, c'est triste la vie éternelle… On va voir mourir nos parents, nos grands-parents et tout… » Fit Miiky avec déjà un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

« Ah non, pas ça ! » s'exclama Zarina, prise de panique. Elle faisait la dur mais elle ne se sentait pas grand-chose sans sa famille qui la chérissait.

« Faut trouver autre chose… » Dit Yann. Un silence suivit. « Réussir l'école sans travailler ? »

« Non… ça changera rien parce que ma grand-mère elle obligeait mon père a travaillé même quand il avait tout réussi… Donc elle fera pareil avec nous, Yann. » Fit Miiky.

« C'est juste… »

« Puis ma Grand-mère me laissera jamais faire ce vœu lâche. » ajouta Zarina.

« On fait quoi alors ? » demande le fils de Goten qui commençait à perdre patience. « Eh Miiky ! Rendre Grand-père plus ponctuel ! Ahahaha »

« Hihihihi ! Impossible ça ! »

« Pfff… » Fit Zarina agaçée. « Ça ne me concerne pas ça, c'est pas juste !... »

Goku entraînait toujours Oob et il passait parfois 2ans sans rendre visite à sa famille tant il était impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. Ses petits-enfants n'étaient pas trop affectés, Gohan non plus, il était habitué de ne pas voir son père de longs moments parce qu'il s'entraînait. Goten aussi était habitué à son absence mais après les 10ans qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sans arrêts il a prit très mal le fait que son père reparte pour entraîner un inconnu, réincarnation d'un ennemi, de surcroît…

« Parlons sérieusement ! Il faut un vœu qui nous aille à tous les trois, utile, pas humiliant et en rapport avec les arts martiaux ! » Résuma Yann. « Qu'ont eu les parents que nous, nous n'avons pas ?... »

Ils réfléchirent un moment un silence.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Zarina. Les autres demandèrent quoi puis elle annonça. « Un ennemi ! »

« QUOI ? UN ENNEMI ! » Crièrent les deux cousins.

« Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! Oui ! Un ennemi ! Et nos pères n'ont pas à dire qu'on est trop jeune parce que leur gros combat ben ils avaient notre âge à peu près ! »

« Oui mais ils l'ont pas demandé… » Dit Yann, très justement.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne leur dira pas qu'on va demander ça !... Allez ! On veut se battre pour de vrai, non ? C'est la seule manière ! »

« Mais c'est dangereux… » Dit Miiky.

« Bah on en demandera pas un trop fort ! Et si ça ne va pas, ils viendront nous aider… »

« Ma sœur sera pas d'accord… »

« Mais on lui dira pas à elle non plus ! De toutes façons elle n'aime pas se battre comme nous ! On garde le secret juste pour nous trois ! On dit rien à Bra non plus ! T'es d'accord Yann ? »

Il réfléchit longuement… Puis finit par se décider. « Oui ! Soyons fous ! » Et il éclata de rire.

« Bon ben ok ! J'espère que ça se passera bien quand même ! » Conclua Miiky.

« Parfait ! Bon, on en parle à personne c'est bien compris ! Et on éloignera Pan le temps qu'on fasse notre vœu ! »

La sonnerie de la fin de la récréation retentit. Miiky souffla longuement d'un air boudeur. « Souhaiter qu'on aie plus besoin d'aller à l'école ça serait bien aussi !... » Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient plus, ils avaient déjà rejoint leur rang.

Le lendemain, ils se mirent en route : Pan, Miiky, Zarina et Yann partaient à leur première chasse aux dragon balls ! Les trois petits étaient très motivé : Dés que Pan indiquait une position, ils y filaient et c'était au premier qui retrouvait la boule. Sur les trajets lorsqu'ils pouvaient voler sans se faire voir, ils faisaient parfois des courses pour s'occuper ou d'autres choses… Les boules étaient toutes assez facile à récupérer sauf une qui était sous terre sous une maison ; pour la récupérer ils ont du faire un tunnel sous les yeux stupéfaits des habitants de la maison en question.

« La prochaine boule est à 15 000 kilomètres au nord ! » déclara Pan. Ils filèrent jusque là en évitant de se faire voir. La boule semblait être bien cachée car même à quelques mètres d'elle, aucun des quatre ne la trouvait… Ils tournaient autour d'une chute d'eau. Tout à coup, Yann s'exclama.

« Là ! Sous le rocher dans le fond, il y a un truc qui brille ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux autres jeunes foncèrent sur l'endroit pointé. Zarina prit les devant sur Miiky et extrait l'objet de l'eau avec fierté.

« La boule à quatre étoiles ! » s'exclama le fils de Gohan, émerveillé. Yann les rejoignit, leur prit la boule des mains puis hurla à sa cousine.

« Pan ! Viens ! On a trouvé la boule à quatre étoiles ! »

« Ouais et alors ?... » Fit Zarina.

« C'est la boule de notre grand-père ! Même que c'est mon père qui l'avait quand il était petit ! » Expliqua Miiky.

« C'est grâce à elle que tout à commencé ! En fait, ta grand-mère a rencontré notre grand-père parce qu'elle cherchait les dragon balls ! » Expliqua Pan à la fille de Trunks qui faisait une moue d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait visiblement jamais entendu cette histoire. Mais cela lui donna une idée de question…

« Et mon grand-père il a rencontré comment ma grand-mère ? »

Un silence suivit, Pan prit un air effrayé ! Zarina ne savait donc pas comment Végéta était arrivé sur terre ?... Etait-ce bon de lui expliquer comme ça ?... Elle n'estima pas que ce soit son rôle et chercha rapidement un prétexte avant que son frère et son cousin de lui explique car eux étaient au courant dans les grandes lignes du passé de la famille, donc du passé de Végéta.

« Tu sais pas comment ton grand-père est arrivé sur… » Commença Yann qui connaissait la vérité, vite coupé par sa cousine.

« Bon ! Les jeunes ! Du nerfs, on a des boules de cristal à retrouver ! Il se fait déjà tard ! La prochaine est à dix kilomètres au nord est de la capitale du nord ! »

A cet instant, la discussion perdit de l'importance dans la tête des enfants qui se mirent à filer dans la direction pointée.

Quelques heures encore s'écoulèrent et ils eurent enfin les 7 dragon balls en leur possession. Ils allèrent les déposer dans un endroit désert pour ne pas effrayer les habitants, ils l'étaient déjà lorsque le ciel s'assombrissait. Sauf exception, les humains ne connaissaient et ne croyaient plus au mythe des dragon balls…

Les trois enfants chuchotaient pendant que Pan s'avançait pour se préparer à appeler le dragon. Elle s'attendait à ce que les petits la rejoignent. Ils ne firent rien et continuèrent à discuter tout bas.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous parler de quoi ? »

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut. « De rien ! » Elle resta perplexe…

« Oh fait, vous allez faire quoi comme vœu ? »

« La paix encore pour longtemps ! » dirent-ils en chœur comme de gentils petits enfants sages. Pan écarquilla les yeux à leur annonce, elle ne les avait jamais vu comme ça…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'exclama-t-elle, penaude. Les enfants se turent et la regardaient un peu bêtement, les bras derrière le dos, sans bouger. Elle soupira à leur mutisme « C'est ce que je voulais souhaiter… Je vais souhaiter quoi maintenant ? » Ils ne dirent rien. Elle soupira de nouveau puis se tourna vers les boules et appela le dragon. Zarina sourit le plus discrètement possible, elle allait enfin se battre sérieusement… Le ciel se couvrit et l'imposant dragon fit son apparition. Miiky était émerveillé. Les deux autres un peu moins.

« Je suis Shenron le Dragon Sacré, vous avez droit à deux vœux et pas un de plus. Quel est votre premier souhait ? »

Les enfants se jetèrent un regard complice puis Yann s'exclama d'un air moqueur :

« De toutes façons t'es tellement pas jolie que jamais aucun garçon voudra de toi ! Même si tu tombais amoureuse pour de bon d'eux !... »

« Quoi ! » Pan venait d'être piquée au vif. Elle se retourna vers lui. « Répète ! »

« T'es pas belle et tu resteras toujours toute seule ! » reprit-il avec audace. Elle grogna et cria de rage quand il lui fit une langue provocante. Elle lui sauta dessus pour l'attraper mais il fuit avant que Pan ne le touche. Une course-poursuite s'engagea.

« Reviens ici immédiatement ! Je vais t'étrangler ! » Il était déjà loin et elle courait après sans relâche… Zarina vérifia bien qu'ils étaient loin puis se tourna vers Miiky.

« Allons-y ! » lui dit-elle. Il hocha la tête et Zarina s'avança. « Voici notre premier souhait ! Dans quelques semaines, qu'un monstre féroce vienne pour se mesurer à Miiky, Zarina et Yann au moins aussi fort qu'un super saiyen ! »

« Mais Zarina, on ne sait pas se transfo… » Dit Miiky vite coupé par un « shuuuut » de la fille de Trunks. Les yeux de Shenron se mirent à briller et le ciel s'assombrit deux ou trois seconde encore un peu plus.

« Vœu exaucé. Dans 60jours un être malveillant viendra vous affronter. Quel est votre deuxième souhait ? »

Pan revint rapidement en tenant fermement Yann par l'épaule. « Vous avez déjà fait votre souhait sans attendre Yann ? » dit-elle.

« Oui mais c'est pas grave, je savais ce qu'on voulait souhaiter… » Défendit Yann.

Un silence suivit, Pan les trouvait vraiment bizarre… Elle regarda le Dragon et pensa une dernière fois à son souhait ! Dans sa taquinerie Yann n'avait pas entièrement tort… C'est vrai qu'elle ne tombait amoureuse de personne ! Elle avait beau être encore jeune, elle voulait assurer ses arrières… Mais pas devant les petits.

« Eh bien maintenant vous allez me laisser seul pour faire mon souhait comme je n'ai pas pu assister au vôtre ! »

« Tu vas souhaiter un jouet cochon ? » recommença à taquiner Yann. Sa cousine le frappa violemment en réponse.

« Tais-toi petit pervers ! Et puis d'abord comment tu sais que ça existe les jouets cochons ? » Il allait répondre lorsque que… « Non ne me répond pas je veux pas savoir ça me fait peur à l'avance !... » Elle se tourna vers Zarina qui faisait une grimace de dégoût et son petit frère qui la regardait très bêtement… Il était le seul à ne pas avoir compris. « Allez ! Zou ! »

Ils obéirent enfin… Pan vérifia bien qu'ils étaient trop loin pour l'entendre puis elle formula son souhait après avoir pris une grande respiration :

« Shenron ! Voici le deuxième vœu… Je souhaite… Rencontrer la seule personne que j'aimerais toute ma vie ! »

Les yeux du Dragon se mirent à briller de nouveau et le ciel à s'assombrir légèrement plus un court instant puis :

« Vœux exaucés. Au revoir. » Pan le remercia et le dragon disparu et les boules de cristal se dispersèrent très vite. Les enfants revinrent à ce moment. Et ils se mirent immédiatement en route pour la maison, le jour se couchait.

« T'as fait quoi comme vœu grande sœur ? » demanda Miiky. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche et dit que c'était un secret. Il fit la moue mais sourit au clin d'œil complice de Pan qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il saurait une fois que Yann et Zarina seraient rentré chez eux.

« Eh ! Regarder on dirait Grand-père par là-bas ! » Dit Yann.

« Ah oui ? » répondit Pan en mettant sa main en visière pour mieux voir.

« Grand-père ! On doit être près d'où il s'entraîne ! » Fit Miiky en filant vers ce qu'il avait vu. « Il est évanoui ! » cria-t-il vers nous en remarquant que la silhouette était allongée sur le ventre. Son cousin, sa sœur et Zarina accélérèrent pour le rejoindre. Dés qu'ils furent à quelques mètres de l'homme évanoui, Pan s'arrêta et les bloqua.

« Arrêtez !... Ce n'est pas grand-père ! »

« Il a peut-être changé en deux ans ?... » Proposa Zarina.

« Non, pas à ce point » dit Yann.

« C'est qui alors grande sœur si c'est pas grand-père ? » demanda Miiky.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… Mais ne l'approchez pas de trop près on ne sait jamais… » Sur ce, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père.

« C'est sûrement un fan de Grand-père qui a voulu tout faire pour lui ressembler » dit Yann et il se mit à rire avec son cousin. Mais Pan avait un air inquiet, elle savait d'après les dires de son père que l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et surtout d'une queue de singe autour de la taille, n'était pas un prémisse de bonnes nouvelles…


	2. Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts**

Gohan atterrit auprès de ses enfants et de Zarina, qui étaient toujours près de l'inconnu évanoui.

« Papa, dis-moi que je me trompe… Ce n'est pas un saiyen, hein ?... » Demanda sa fille aînée. Gohan s'accroupi auprès de l'assommé et se risqua à lui frôler la queue de singe toujours entourée autour de sa taille. Il hocha la tête positivement « Alors pourquoi il est là ? Comment ça se fait ? La planète est détruite, non ? Il n'y en a plus maintenant à part grand-père et Végéta ! »

Gohan se redressa : « Non, mais il n'est pas forcément de pure race, il peut être métissé comme moi… Avec ma queue j'avais tout d'un saiyen ! »

« Ah… Il viendrait d'un peuple qui ressemblerait à la terre alors ? Pourquoi il est là ? »

« Papa, c'est qui ? Tu le connais ? » Renchérit Miiky.

Gohan réfléchissait les sourcils froncés et ne répondit pas.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Fit Zarina qui en avait marre de rester sans rien faire.

« On le ramène ? » Demanda Yann.

Gohan hésitait… il avait l'air de s'être évanoui pour un bon bout de temps mais si il était dangereux, il pourrait faire des dégâts à son réveil !… mais le laisser là aurait eu le même effet…

« Oui, on le ramène. » Décida-t-il après réflexion. « Maintenant que je sais utiliser le déplacement instantané il ne me sera pas difficile de revenir si il s'agite ! » Il le retourna prudemment sur le dos. A la vue de son visage il respira profondément…

« Mais il ressemble vraiment fort à grand-père ! » Dit Miiky.

En le portant dans ses bras toujours avec prudence, son père lui répondit que tous les saiyens se ressemblaient, mais il disait ça principalement pour se convaincre lui-même…

Une fois à la maison, il l'allongea dans le lit de la chambre d'amis.

« J'espère que tu ne nous poseras pas trop de problème… » Pensa-t-il en l'observant. Il descendit au salon où Videl l'attendait.

« Selon toi il se réveillera quand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Dans un jour ou deux au plus tard. »

A ce moment, Pan entra dans la pièce avec Miiky, ils avaient été reconduire les deux autres chez eux.

« Tu l'as mis où ? » Demanda l'aînée.

« Dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Il est réveillé ? » Demanda Miiky à son tour.

« Non. Mais dés qu'il le sera faites attention tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est ! » Répliqua leur père.

« Il n'a pas l'air méchant ni plus fort que toi pourtant… »

« C'est vrai mais on ne sait jamais, ne te fie pas aux apparences, Miiky, peut-être cache-t-il sa force ? Ou bien il n'est peut-être pas seul… Il est sans doute le sbire de quelqu'un de vraiment très fort.»

« Papa ! On ne sait pas du tout qui il est et tu le considères déjà comme un ennemi ! » Se fâcha Pan. « Je sais bien que vous n'avez jamais eu de chance avec les saiyens mais bon… Il y a longtemps maintenant ! »

« Ecoute, Pan. Il n'y a plus de planète des saiyens ! Et Thales était bien loin de sa planète et de ses coutumes! Peut-être celui-ci a-t-il fait pareil ? Et ce qui m'inquiète… »

« Justement ! » Le coupa-t-elle, « Il a peut-être fuit sa planète pour de bonnes raisons, lui ! »

Gohan était étonné de ce que venait de dire sa fille, il finit par répondre :

« C'est possible mais extrêmement peu probable ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il a une tunique saiyenne sur lui. Avec le détecteur qui va avec… Si il les détestait comme tu le supposes, il ne garderait pas leur équipement. Et c'est une ancienne armure ! Je pense que c'est un homme de Freezer… »

« Mais il est mort depuis des années ! Deux fois ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même ! Et sa famille aussi ! Et tu as vu comme l'homme qu'on a ramassé est jeune ! Il a une trentaine d'années au maximum ! »

« Freezer a peut-être encore des hommes qui veulent servir sa cause ou le venger ! Et le fait qu'il soit jeune ne change rien ! Ils ont peut-être un moyen de garder la jeunesse des gens sur une autre planète. » Pan n'en revenait pas, son père était vraiment suspicieux. « Maintenant on arrête de parler de lui ! Tu ne l'approches pas de trop près c'est un ordre à point c'est tout ! Je vais voir Piccolo… » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la maison. Pan tapa du pied de colère.

« Il m'énerve quand il est stressé comme ça ! » râla-t-elle. « On pourra quand même le nourrir ? On va pas le laisser mourir de faim ?... » Elle regarda sa mère fixement pour qu'elle comprenne son allusion. Videl ne dit rien puis soupira lorsqu'elle comprit. Pan aimait prendre des risques et désobéir… Comme toute sa famille.

« Oui, Pan, tu pourras lui apporter son repas à son réveil ! Mais uniquement si il y a quelqu'un de plus fort que toi à la maison ! »

Elle fit un petit saut de joie avec un grand sourire, remercia sa mère et fila dans sa chambre. Peu de temps plus tard, Goten arrivait chez elle pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Sa nièce l'emmena avec plaisir le voir ! Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et entrèrent dans la pénombre. Pan se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir le rideau puis se mit de l'autre côté du lit.

« Bah, il nous ressemble pas tant que ça ! » dit son oncle. « Y'a juste les cheveux quoi… Sinon on n'a pas le teint bronzé comme ça… »

« Il vient de loin sûrement. » commenta Pan pour expliquer le teint halé du rescapé en imaginant déjà d'où il venait.

« Par contre, son armure j'aime bien. »

« Ouais, elle est bien je trouve aussi… Papa dit que c'est très mauvais signe. »

« Bah, Gohan soit il est trop calme soit pas assez… En tout cas je suis content d'enfin voir un saiyen ! »

Le saiyen portait une armure classique kaki, blanche et jaune sale au dessus avec des cuissières kaki sur un pantalon noir. Il portait également des espèces de mitaines rouge foncé qui montaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant bras ainsi qu'une sorte de grosses chevillières sur ses bottes de la même teinte. Un bandeau rouge sale ornait son front également.

« Il a sûrement vécu de durs combats pour arriver jusqu'ici… » Rêva Pan en voyant la cicatrice sur sa joue droite. « Je suis sur qu'il est venu demander notre aide ! »

Goten rit à sa réflexion. « Ou bien il va tous nous tuer !... » Au regard noir de sa nièce, il rigola encore plus. Puis il regarda plus attentivement l'inconnu et fronça les sourcils.

« Ou bien c'est son fils. »

« A qui ? »

« A Goku, tiens… »

Pan était bouche bée. « Goten… Tu accuses ton propre père d'avoir fait un enfant dans le dos de ta mère ? »

« Il part sans arrêt et longtemps, peut-être a-t-il fait un… écart. Il doit avoir dans les environs de mon âge il aurait très bien pu… Sur Yardrat par exemple. »

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Grand-père ne serait jamais capable d'un truc pareil ! Il adore sa femme ! » Cria-t-elle presque.

« Ne crie pas ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Je ne fais que supposer ! » Se défenda-t-il. Pan sortit en furie. Son oncle le suivit. « Alors qui c'est d'après toi, pour lui ressembler autant si c'est pas son fils ? » Pan ne répondit pas et alla ouvrir la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. « Mais, Pan… »

« Sors, je veux pas te parler tant que je sais pas vraiment qui c'est ! Toi et papa vous m'agaçez à dire autant de bêtises ! » Répondit-elle en le poussant jusqu'au pas de la porte.

« Et toi tu l'idéalises sûrement trop ! » Il du faire un pas en arrière rapidement pour ne pas se ramasser la porte sur le nez. Elle en avait assez de s'entendre dire ça ! Oui ! Elle croyait en la bonté des gens, était-ce un crime ?

Gohan était assit sur le bord du palais et réfléchissait. Piccolo arriva près de lui.

« Il n'est pas encore conscient… » Dit le namek.

« Mais d'où il vient ? Dendé n'a vraiment rien vu ? Enfin… Il ne veut vraiment rien nous dire ? » Le coupa Gohan.

« Non. Et puis il ne sait pas tout !... Je ne sens rien de malsain en lui… Et tu sais que j'ai les saiyens en horreur tout comme toi. »

« Je le sens mal… Raditz est mon pire souvenir, tu sais ! C'est sans doute parce que j'étais encore très jeune mais surtout j'étais dégoûté que ce monstre fasse partie de ma famille ! Tu crois que papa peut avoir un troisième frère ? »

« Tout est possible. »

Son ami soupira profondément et regarda l'étendue du ciel. Il ne se doutait pas qu'au même instant…

Pour la énième fois il vit cette planète rouge qui lui était si cher, exploser en mile morceaux à l'impact d'une énorme boule d'énergie. Il se redressa assit sur le lit en portant ses mains à son visage en grognant fortement.

« Ça recommence ! Marre de cette vision de merde !... Marre qu'on me fasse payer ma vie ! Qu'on me réincarne, merde ! J'ai assez expié comme ça ! J'ai… » Il s'était arrêté de penser parce qu'il avait sentit le contacte de ses doigts sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que l'enfers me réserve encore comme supplice ? Je hais être seul, je hais ne pas pouvoir me défendre, Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Je hais l'enfer ! » Mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était plus torturé comme avant et surtout qu'il réfléchissait librement. Un moment de répit ? Impossible, au purgatoire il n'y a pas de répit ! Il le savait alors pourquoi réfléchissait-il, sentait-il sa peau sur sa joue ? Il resta longuement sans bouger, toujours à l'affût d'une douleur inimaginable dans le monde des vivants. Il grogna intérieurement, ça l'insupportait de devoir subir ça, d'être impuissant, de ne rien contrôler depuis il ne savait même plus combien de temps! Trois minutes ? Trois ans ? Mile ans ?

Mais c'était vraiment étrange ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment même. Il ne souffrait pas continuellement. Il se sentait presque bien. Il baissa prudemment ses mains sans vraiment réaliser son geste. Rien n'était douloureux. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit pour la première fois ses paumes de mains depuis longtemps. Il les vit trembler. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Quel était ce rêve sadique où l'enfer l'avait plongé ? Ça devait être le pire de tout ! Se revoir lui-même lorsqu'il était vivant ! Quelle cruauté. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il ne bougerait plus jamais ! Sans le savoir il bloqua sa respiration donc au bout d'une ou deux minutes il fut forcé de souffler par le nez et d'ouvrir la bouche. Là, sa peur disparut un instant pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Avait-il vraiment prit sa respiration ?... Plus rapidement que la première fois il regarda ses mains et ses avant-bras sous tous leurs angles. Puis il regarda doucement les alentours. Les murs étaient jaune pâle, une fenêtre donnait sur la nuit claire et quelques étoiles, la campagne et l'entrée de la forêt au loin. En face du lit une armoire simple et sur le côté du lit à deux personnes il y avait une table de nuit avec son détecteur posé simplement dessus.

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Toujours avec prudence il se pencha en arrière doucement pour atteindre sa machine. C'est à ce moment qu'il sursauta violement en tombant à la renverse sur le sol tout en jurant, en entendant un cri venant du couloir :

« Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa ! Tu viens me border ? » Disait Miiky penché sur la balustrade à côté de la porte de la chambre d'amis. Gohan lui répondit qu'il arrivait dans une seconde. Le petit frère de Pan avait entendu une voix venant de la chambre. Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour continuer à entendre. A l'intérieur, l'inconnu était sur les genoux au sol une main plaquée contre sa bouche ; il avait juré par réflexe et il avait été très surpris d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, il n'en revenait décidément pas. Il finissait par le croire, qu'il n'était plus en enfers.

« Miiky ! Au lit ! » Gronda Gohan en voyant son fils écouter à la porte. « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?... »

« Mais j'ai entendu du bruit… »

Son père l'avait déjà tiré jusque sa chambre. Lorsque le silence se fit, le ressuscité se redressa doucement pour tester ses jambes un sourire un peu fou sur le visage ; il vivait un vrai rêve !... Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il vit la poignée de porte se tourner et un mécanisme se mettre en marche pendant que la porte s'ouvrait. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sauta dessus pour la refermer. Il ne voulait voir personne, pas pour l'instant en tout cas, il devait d'abord être sur de ce qui lui arrivait pour pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations.

C'était Pan qui venait lui apporter un plateau-repas. Elle avait fait un pas en arrière lorsque la porte s'était refermée.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle au travers de la porte. « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous vous avons trouvé étendu par terre dans la campagne au nord ! Comment vous appelez-vous ? On peut prévenir quelqu'un qui vous cherche peut-être ? » Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le rescapé était appuyé contre la porte et l'écoutait, totalement paralysé. Il entendait mais ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait et avait parlé, sans oublier qu'il avait marché et puis bondit et tout cela sans aucune douleur. « Moi je m'appelle Pan ! » Il ne dit toujours rien. « D'accord, prenez votre temps. Vous devez avoir faim ? Voici un plateau je le dépose devant la porte ! » Ce qu'elle fit. Mais à peine redressée, son père la tirait déjà vers les escaliers pour redescendre avec lui.

« Tu parles trop, Pan, je te rappelle qu'on ne sait pas qui il est… » Dit Gohan entre ses dents. Sa fille se contenta de soupirer en se laissant tirer.

Après cela, le silence revint. Lentement, l'inconnu se détacha de la porte et pu enfin atteindre son détecteur. Il le rajusta à son œil et le mit en route dans l'espoir d'avoir peut-être des informations sur l'endroit où il était. En vain. Aucune de ses missions ne consistait en la conquête de la terre, elle était destinée à se faire attaquer par un enfant saiyen de bas niveau, les informations de la planète n'étaient donc pas encodée dans son propre détecteur. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il était bien en vie ! Il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais il l'était bien.

Il attendit que toute la famille soit couchée pour se faufiler en dehors de la chambre pour trouver des éléments qui lui permettraient de savoir où il se trouvait. Personne ne soupçonna son déplacement car sans même s'en rendre compte il avait baissé sa force à cause du temps qu'il avait passé sans se battre. Il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit en délectant la sensation de ses pas sur le sol, ça lui faisait tant de bien de marcher à nouveau ! Il tomba dans la salle à manger. Sous l'escalier Gohan avait installé une partie de sa bibliothèque ; il jeta un coup d'œil à un des livres pour peut-être deviner où il était grâce à la langue. Mais ça ne donna rien, le langage utilisé lui était totalement étranger. Il remit le livre, sceptique. Puis reprit sa route et passa dans le salon. Une veilleuse était encore allumée. L'ameublement lui était également inconnu. Rien ne lui indiquait d'indice, ça l'ennuyait fortement, la dernière manière de découvrir clairement où il était, était d'interroger quelqu'un ! Soudain il paniqua et alla fermer la porte du salon en espérant que Miiky qui descendait les escaliers pour aller boire un verre de lait, ne l'avait pas entendu. Le visiteur se dit soudainement qu'il n'avait encor jamais vu à quoi ressemblait ses « sauveurs », discrètement il entrouvrit la porte et observa Miiky, les cheveux détachés et les yeux endormi, sortir de la cuisine pour remonter les escaliers jusque sa chambre. Le saiyen était vraiment étonné de l'apparence de Miiky, il avait des cheveux noirs et touffus à sa manière et dans toutes les planètes qu'il avait visitées, personne n'avait les cheveux épais et noir comme les leurs… Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ou bien… Sa planète serait-elle encore debout ? Ça aurait fait beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles d'un coup, il n'y pensa donc par trop et décida de remonter dans la chambre qui lui était attribué pour ne pas se faire voir. Le fils de Gohan avait laissé les lumières de la cage d'escalier, il observa donc les trois photos affichées contre le mur : la première était une photo de mariage de Gohan et Videl ; la deuxième était une photo de Pan portant son petit frère qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans à l'époque. La dernière le marqua plus… Elle représentait Gohan, Goku et Goten avec Pan sur les épaules de son grand-père lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans. Il appuya sa main contre le mur pour observer mieux la photo, il avait un air effaré. La lampe s'éteignit car comme Miiky l'oubliait souvent, son père avait installé une minuterie qui l'éteignait automatiquement au bout de quelques minutes. Le visiteur resta inerte un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de voir, l'homme au milieu lui ressemblait énormément !

« Et moi qui espérait ne plus jamais entendre parler de ces deux-là !... Enfin… J'espère me tromper… »

Il cogna son pied contre le plateau de nourriture apporté quelques heures auparavant auquel il n'avait pas touché. A sa vue, son ventre cria famine, ce qui le réjouit ! Il était bien vivant ! VIVANT !... Il emporta le repas dans sa chambre et le dévora avec un plaisir inouï ! Ensuite il attendit le réveil de la famille… Il avait décidé d'interroger Pan, elle semblait la plus ouverte, il allait se servir d'elle pour avoir ses informations.

Le jour arriva bientôt et Gohan, Videl et leurs enfants se levèrent l'un après l'autre sans se soucier du plateau qui avait disparu de devant la porte de la chambre d'amis ; A part Pan qui, dés que tout le monde fut en bas, s'approcha de la porte pour frapper doucement. Pas de réponse mais la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement sur la pièce plongée dans le noir. La jeune fille se mit sur ses gardes par réflexe.

« Salut… » Dit le rescapé.

« Bonjour. » répondit prudemment la fille de Gohan. « Vous ne voulez pas sortir ? »

« Non, merci. Je suis bien ici. Mais j'ai une question importante. »

« Vous vous appelez comment ? »

L'autre soupira. « Répond à ma question avant ! On est où ? »

« Dans le village de… »

« Quelle planète ! » coupa-t-il.

Pan était très étonnée. « Mais nous… Nous sommes sur Terre. » Finit-elle enfin par dire. « Quel est votre nom ? » répéta-t-elle. « Vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez sur terre ?... »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il semblait sous le choc ! La Terre… Il connaissait cette planète mais d'où ?... Enfin il fit le lien avec la photographie et ça le mena à son fils cadet…

« Putain… » Laissa-t-il échappé.

« Dites-moi votre nom maintenant, ça nous aidera peut-être… »

« Ca te regarde ! » et il referma la porte. Pan resta sans bouger un instant, il n'était vraiment pas communiquant… Elle finit par descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Le saiyen resta appuyé contre la porte, il transpirait. Il paniquait un peu ! Il était sur la planète où son fils avait été envoyé, il s'en souvenait à présent… Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il était adulte et que les garçons autour de lui sur la photo avaient un… Air de famille.

En fin d'après-midi, il se dit qu'il devait sortir car il commençait à avoir faim et Pan, comme elle était sortie toute la journée, ne lui avait toujours rien apporté comme nourriture et puis il devait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait ! A commencer par la raison pour laquelle il était de nouveau vivant ! Il se faufila discrètement dans le couloir et s'appuya légèrement contre la balustrade pour écouter la salle à manger où se trouvaient Gohan, Videl, Miiky et Pan qui venait de rentrer.

« Pourquoi il sort pas ?... » Demanda Miiky à ses parents.

« Je ne sais pas Miiky mais ne t'inquiète pas je le surveille. » répondit son père.

« Il n'a vraiment pas l'air méchant ! » Dit Pan d'une voix lassée.

« Boo avait l'air méchant tu crois ?... » Rappela Gohan.

« C'est pas pareil, Boo n'est pas très malin et… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais si cet homme-ci est intelligent ! » Sa fille ne savait plus quoi dire, son père n'arrêterait pas de se méfier. « Soixante ans que la planète Végéta est détruite ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il en reste encore ! Ils sont increvables !... »

« Comme ton père… » Fit remarquer Videl gentiment.

A ce que dit Gohan, l'inconnu avait sursauter et fait grimper légèrement son énergie inconsciemment ce qui avait attiré l'attention du fils de Goku qui, en réponse, fit grimper la sienne. Le ressuscité vit les chiffres grimper à une vitesse folle sur son détecteur, tellement qu'il explosa ! Il le détacha de son oreille et le regarda d'un air effrayé !

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Tu peux descendre et arrêter de nous espionner. » Dit Gohan, posément.

L'autre grogna discrètement et descendit d'une marche pour les regarder tous les quatre.

« Bonjour ! » dirent Miiky et Pan.

Videl se contenta de faire un demi-sourire. Elle ne semblait pas non plus inquiète par la présence de cet inconnu, elle avait trop confiance en son mari si il y avait un problème. L'espion descendit doucement en les regardant, impassible, puis se posa debout près d'eux. Pan l'invita à s'asseoir ce qu'il finit par faire avec un air détaché. Un silence s'installa puis il finit par dire presque sur le souffle en regardant Gohan, son détecteur toujours en mains.

« Comment t'as fait ça ?... »

« Il n'a pas supporté mon énergie, c'est très démodé ce petit appareil… Et je ne suis pas le plus fort de cette planète. » Répondit le père de Pan, toujours calme, presque froid. Mais ça n'impressionna pas l'inconnu pour autant qui répondit d'un sourire provocateur.

« Alors pourquoi tu te méfie autant de moi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai aucun excellent souvenir des saiyens… »

« Tu sais que j'en suis un c'est déjà bien !... » Un nouveau silence prit place et il changea d'air. « Expliquez-moi ce que je fais ici !... »

La petite famille se jeta un regard étonné. Là il fallait avoué que Gohan le trouvait sincère, il n'avait pas l'air d'être là délibérément.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?... C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

« Huh !... » Répondit-il avec un air de dédain, comme si il allait leur raconter les souffrances qu'il avait enduré en enfers. Mais ils attendaient une réponse et continuer à faire autant le fier ne l'aiderait pas pour autant, mais Gohan ne l'inspirait pas, trop suspicieux…

« Moi je m'appelle Miiky et j'ai six ans ! » fit Miiky, à genoux sur sa chaise, les bras appuyés sur la table.

Le saiyen ne dit toujours rien. Soudain le téléphone de Gohan sonna, il y répondit directement.

« Allô ?... Oui, madame. Tout de suite ?... D'accord, j'arrive, je suis là dans deux minutes ! » Et il raccrocha puis se tourna vers sa femme.

« Une urgence, c'est la vieille femme du village d'à côté elle est encore tombée. » dit-il.

« Oh la pauvre !... Va vite ! » Répondit Videl. Il se leva en vitesse, dit au revoir à ses enfants et jeta un dernier regard au saiyen avant de s'en aller. Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois mais un bruit de ventre l'interrompit.

« Tu as faim ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais vite t'apporter quelque chose ! » Dit Pan en se levant pour courir vers la cuisine. Sa mère la suivit pour l'aider.

« Quoi ? » fit l'affamé en voyant que Miiky ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas dire quel âge tu as et comment tu t'appelles ?... C'est secret ? »

L'autre soupira mais s'amusa de l'air naïf du petit et finit par lui dire la vérité. « En quelle année on est ?... »

« 796 ! » répondit-il. Le saiyen rit légèrement.

« J'ai 87ans !... »

« Waw ! Tu ne les fais vraiment pas ! »

Pan et sa mère sortirent à ce moment avec un énorme plat tout préparé réchauffé au micro-ondes, elle le déposa devant leur « invité ».

« Tiens, j'espère que ça t'iras ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'on avait pour faire cuire rapidement » ajouta Videl.

Sans même les regarder ou les remercier il se mit à dévorer son assiette.

« Maman, grande sœur ! Il a 87ans ! » Dit soudain Miiky.

La mère et la fille étaient bien sur très étonnées.

« Et ton nom, c'est quoi ?... » Demanda Videl a son tour. Comme il ne disait toujours rien et qu'il ne daigna même pas la regarder, elle haussa un peu la voix. « C'est fatiguant !... »

« Bardock… » Murmura-t-il entre deux bouchées. Remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas dit fort il répéta après avoir bien avalé « Je m'appelle Bardock. »

« Tout de même… »

Pan le regardait manger, souriante, elle le trouvait sympathique malgré son mutisme, elle était touchée par la joie et le plaisir qu'il avait à manger, elle n'avait jamais vu un air aussi réjoui, comme si il n'avait plus manger depuis des années. Elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point elle avait raison.


	3. Présentations

**Chapitre 3 : Dans le bon camp**

Le lendemain matin, Pan entra dans la chambre de Bardock discrètement en disant bonjour.

« Je n'ai pas faim » lui dit-il directement assit sur le lit le dos contre le mur. A son air surprit et gêné il ne pu refouler un léger sourire d'amusement, cette petite était curieuse et semblait déjà bien l'aimer… Elle était vraiment la personne idéale pour le renseigner sur sa présence sur Terre mais être trop direct aurait été dangereux. Il fallait continuer à titiller sa curiosité, ne pas être trop présent mais en dire assez pour montrer qu'une ouverture était possible…

« Non, non, je sais mais en fait… Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui parce que je suis dans une… » Elle s'arrêta voyant que le saiyen devait s'en ficher complètement quel était le système des écoles privées… « Enfin bref, j'aurais pensé qu'on aurait pu un peu discuter… On veut t'aider tu sais… »

« M'aider ? Mais je vais très bien. » Pan voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui mais à chaque fois qu'il lui disait une phrase de son ton neutre qui semblait dire qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de tout, elle devait prendre quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner tant elle était troublée. Bardock avait un don pour manipuler…

« Oui mais… Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là et nous non plus donc… Et comme tu dis très peu de choses de toi, je me suis dis que t'étais peut-être amnésique ? » Au dernier mot son interlocuteur avait sursauté et l'avait coupé.

« Non ! » Il regretta rapidement d'avoir répliqué si expressivement, ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de honteux à être amnésique mais avec toutes les pensées noires et les souvenirs tantôt merveilleux, tantôt épouvantables qu'il avait, il était évident qu'il était tout sauf amnésique !

« Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser… » Répliqua Pan à sa réaction vive. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de le faire parler. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider et découvrir pourquoi il ressemblait à sa famille, même si c'était pour découvrir que Goku avait trompé Chichi. « Je suis désolée de la méfiance de mon père… Mais il a eu des moments durs et il est tellement heureux d'avoir la paix que ça l'énerve maintenant dés qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'il n'a pas calculé ou pressenti… »

Bardock ne la regardait pas et haussa les sourcils, comme si Gohan avait passé soixante ans en enfers après avoir vu exploser sa planète comme lui, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'était la souffrance ?…

« Tu viens d'où ? » reprit Pan, infatigable.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? » soupira Bardock en tournant enfin son visage vers elle.

« Non… tu nous as juste dit que t'étais un saiyen ! »

« Et d'où y viennent les saiyens ? » répliqua-t-il en reprenant un ton comme si il parlait à une idiote.

« Ben justement… On voudrait bien savoir où ils sont, si vous êtes encore plusieurs ailleurs etc.… » Elle avait dit « on » mais il était évident qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui voulait savoir si il restait d'autres saiyens au monde, et si son père la surprenait entrain de demander à peut-être leur nouvel ennemi où se trouvait ses alliés… Le saiyen la regardait d'un air étrange, il se demandait pourquoi elle disait ça… Mais secoua la tête en se souvenant que tout étant détruit il était sûrement le dernier… ou pas, car ils avaient beau tous avoir une tête d'innocent dans cette famille, il y avait un petit air de ressemblance avec son peuple malgré l'absence de queue. Et cette photo… Et le fait que 60ans s'était écoulé ! Il se faisait déjà un scénario dont il avait lui-même du mal à croire.

« Tu viens de quelle planète alors ?... » Répéta-t-elle.

« De la planète Végéta ! C'est logique… »

« Mais la planète est détruite depuis soixante ans c'est impossible ! »

Bardock serra les poings de ses bras croisés ainsi Pan ne pu voir son geste, il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce jour… Après un temps de silence il répondit :

« Et alors ?... Je t'ai dis que j'avais quatre-vingt-sept ans ! »

Pan ri un peu et lui répondit d'un léger air moqueur :

« Allons, allons, ne mens pas. Je sais que les saiyens ont une plus grande longévité que nous mais tout de même… »

« Et toi, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-sept ans ! »

« Ah ! Je t'en aurais donné quatorze, gamine… »

Pan fit la moue et n'osa pas répliquer effrontément même si au sourire provocateur de Bardock elle su qu'il ne pensait pas réellement qu'elle avait quatorze ans… Ce dernier était content, elle se taisait enfin, il allait pouvoir enfin poser ses questions :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes des terriens ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Tout le monde dans cette maison ?... »

« Oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise directe l'origine de sa famille mais pour Pan même si son père était à moitié saiyen, elle n'avait pas le réflexe de le dire. Un silence suivit encore, il ne savait pas quelle question poser ensuite pour être le plus efficace, il devait savoir qui il restait comme saiyen si il en restait encore, donc qui était sur la photo qu'il avait vue, pourquoi Son Gohan était si fort, pourquoi il était vivant soixante ans après sa mort, ce qui a changé depuis ce jour où il a disparu… Et si son tyran meurtrier était encore en vie…

« Vous avez un dirigeant sur cette planète ? » finit-il par demander.

« Ah ! Figure-toi que pour l'instant non ! Le roi est mort il n'y a pas longtemps et… »

« Attends ! Votre roi… C'était juste le roi de cette planète-ci ou il en dirigeait plusieurs ? » Il commençait à penser qu'elle parlait de Freezer, ça devait être une bonne nouvelle mais en considérant que 60ans ont passé il n'était pas impossible que « Sa majesté » aie engendrer ou désigner un successeur tout aussi infâme que lui.

« Non que pour cette planète…Tu sais on est pas bête au point de se faire diriger par un extra-terrestre qu'on connaît pas, ça serait absurde ! » et elle se mit à rire. Bardock était loin de rire, elle sentit sa force augmenter rapidement. « Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer. » il la regarda, cette famille était vraiment dotée de dons étranges… Il était réputé sur Végéta pour ne jamais montrer ses vexations… Et elle, elle l'avait sentit tout de suite. « J'ai senti ta force augmenter je me suis donc dit que j'ai dû t'offenser. »

« Tu m'as pas offensé, tu m'as rappelé des choses… »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Ça te regarde pas. »

Il redevenait froid. Pan était gênée et regrettait sa « blague ». Bardock n'était pas fâché contre elle mais se souvenait comme les saiyens s'étaient bien fait berner par Freezer ! Le roi Végéta était trop sur de lui et il avait transmit cette confiance à tout son peuple ! Il faisait des affaires avec Freezer parce qu'il était un excellent client ! Les planètes que les saiyens dévastaient l'intéressait, au fil du temps il a finit par s'associer avec le roi Végéta, qui a accepté parce que Freezer était riche et puissant ! Et plus de richesse ça voulait dire plus de nourritures, de vaisseaux rapides et donc plus de planètes à vider, plus de combats à mener… Et c'était tout ce que les saiyens demandaient au roi, de la nourriture et des combats.

« nom de Dieu !... » jura Bardock entre ses dents en repensant à tout ça. Pan n'osa pas poser plus de questions, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et sa colère… Elle voulait tant savoir ce qui le rendait si en rage…

On frappa trois coup à la porte et Videl ainsi que Miiky apparurent.

« Oh, Pan, tu étais là… » dit la mère en voyant sa fille assise contre le lit où était le rescapé.

« Oui, mais ne dis rien à papa, il va encore m'engueuler. » répondit-elle.

« Mais non, maintenant il a comprit que Bardock était gentil ! » Dit Miiky à son tour. Sa sœur regarda leur mère pour avoir confirmation. Videl hocha la tête et elle se redressa souriante.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous me cherchiez ? »

« Non, je venais annoncer à notre invité qu'on mangeait ! »

« Ah mais, il n'a pas… » Elle vit Bardock passer entre les deux pour sortir de la chambre et descendre les escaliers vers la salle à manger suivit de près par Miiky sautillant. « …Faim… » finit-elle en sortant à son tour tout en lui criant « Eh ! Il y a dix minutes tu m'as dis que t'avais pas faim ! »

« J'ai menti, Gamine. » répondit-il sans même se tourner vers elle. Elle était sidérée !

« Il y a dix minutes j'ai cru qu'il était prêt à éclater de rage ! Et maintenant il est… »

Ils prirent tous place à table où Gohan était déjà assit à lire son journal. Il le replia et le déposa sur un meuble à proximité puis se tourna vers Bardock.

« A propos, Bardock, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement méfiant ! J'ai été assez injuste, sans même te connaître, je t'ai jugé hostile alors que tu n'es peut-être, comme le suppose Pan et Miiky, quelqu'un qui demande simplement son chemin ou bien qui demande de l'aide et voilà, je n'avais pas à me mettre sur mes gardes avant même de connaître ton nom mais c'est parce que les gens de ta race d'origine que j'ai déjà rencontré n'ont jamais été très sympa, au début du moins, donc… »

« Tu sais pas te taire, deux secondes ?... Et les excuses c'est la dernière chose qui me fait plaisir, je n'en reçois ni n'en fait jamais car je trouve ça inutile et sans importance. Je le vois bien que tu me traite plus comme un virus, c'est bon, je ne suis pas aveugle !... »

« Ah… » fut la seule réponse que fut capable de formuler Gohan. Il n'était pourtant pas vexé parce que Bardock avait une façon de parler parfois qui prouvait bien qu'il ne disait ça contre personne, juste qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'agaçant et qu'il devait le dire. Miiky avait éclaté de rire aux bouches bée de ses parents.

« Et toi aussi, merci !... » Coupa Bardock. « Je hais les gosses !... » Marmonna-t-il si bas que personne ne put l'entendre. Puis il se mit à manger avec voracité.

A la fin du repas, Pan monta faire ses devoirs et Videl alla aider son fils à faire les siens. A table, il ne restait plus que le fils de Goku qui avait repris sa lecture et Bardock qui n'avait pas encore fini de manger, il buvait de la soupe, le bol en main, affalé sur sa chaise, la cheville sur le genoux de l'autre jambe. Gohan le regarda un instant, il s'était calmé et avait réfléchi sur le nouvel arrivant toute la journée et il cherchait à savoir si ses intuition étaient juste…

« Tu manges de manière dégoûtante sans en avoir l'air… »

Le saiyen baissa son bol et aspira les dernières pâtes qu'il était entrain d'avaler. « C'est un compliment ? »

Gohan sourit. Il le trouvait sympathique maintenant. Mais il cachait encore beaucoup de mystères.

« On dirait Végéta quand il mange je trouve ! De manière dégueu mais avec sobriété quand même ! » cria Pan de l'étage avant de filer à nouveau dans sa chambre en riant après avoir vu Bardock craché dans la figure de Gohan de surprise. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes calmement et les essuya avec une serviette.

« Je dirais à Pan d'arrêter de plaisanter quand tu manges… » ironisa-t-il en pensant que la réaction du saiyen au nom « Végéta » était intéressante. Bardock rit jaune à sa remarque en essuyant sa bouche puis après il frappa son poing sur la table.

« Il est vivant ce traître ? » cracha-t-il.

« Et pourquoi serait-il un traître ? » Gohan fit d'instinct monter son énergie, maintenant que Végéta était dans leur camp et qu'il avait fait ses preuves il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on l'insulte… Surtout de la part d'un saiyen venu de nulle part.

« A ton avis ! Il nous a trahi !... » répliqua-t-il en se levant. « Je pensais qu'il était mort… Qu'il avait fini par le tuer… »

Gohan fronça les sourcils en retirant ses lunettes. Puis il se leva à son tour et bloqua les mains contre la table afin de capter son regard et de l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Alors comme ça tu es un saiyen qui prend votre prince Végéta comme un traître… » Bardock avait une laide lueur dans le regard qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sans le savoir celui de ses oncles qu'il détestait tant… « Je le sentais… T'es comme eux ! » Et il resserra son étreinte.

Bardock ne bronchait pas, plus rien ne lui faisait peur après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécue ! Mais une haine profonde s'emparait de lui, il pensait que Freezer vivait toujours et qu'il avait accouplé les saiyens restant avec des terriens pour reconstituer une armée ! Ce monstre en était bien capable ! Et ils sont devenu aussi forts que lui… Voir plus fort qu'il ne l'imagine parce qu'il n'avait jamais su évaluer exactement la puissance de Freezer.

La pression et la colère était montée entre les deux saiyens de culture différente, chacun pensait que l'autre était adhérant à la doctrine de Freezer. Ceci démontrait à quel point cet être infâme avait pu les marquer !

« Papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Miiky. Videl sortit du salon au même moment.

« Videl, Miiky restez en arrière… »

« Papa ! Lâche-le ! » s'écria Pan en dévalant les escalier après avoir entendu des bruits qu'elle jugeait suspect.

« Gohan… Pourquoi tu… » commença Videl.

« Je vous présente un sbire de Freezer ! » la coupa-t-il.

« Quoi ! » hurlèrent Pan, Videl et Bardock. Celui-ci se débattu de l'étreinte du demi saiyen qui le libéra mais serra son poing le long de son corps en guise d'avertissement.

« Bardock, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… » supplia Pan. Le supplié lui lança un regard mauvais, il se sentait vraiment insulté.

« Je hais ce salaud… Si y'en a bien un qui le hait c'est bien moi… Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de Freezer ! »

« Il a transformé nos vies ! » répondit directement le demi-sang. « Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant mais je l'ai combattu ! »

« Eh ben ça nous fait un point en commun ! » dit l'autre sarcastique. « Depuis le début je ne l'aimais pas ! Et j'ai été le premier à lui résister face à face ! Mais comme je me contre fout que vous me croyez ou non ! » Malgré tout, il eut peur de la mort pour la première fois de sa vie… Lorsqu'on a vécu ne serait-ce qu'un jour en enfers, on ne veut plus jamais y retourner.

« Comment as-tu pu le combattre… Tu n'es pas très fort… Enfin tu as la force d'un saiyen normal de cette époque ! Nous étions déjà tellement plus fort et pourtant on a eu du mal à l'abattre… » Le père de Pan avait baissé sa garde parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais attaqué de par sa faiblesse et son côté pacifique et d'autre part parce que quoi que disait Bardock il respirait la sincérité…

« …A l'abattre ! Il est mort ? » Bardock criait toujours mais se laissait un peu aller… Alors quelqu'un aurait réussi à en venir à bout ? A bout de ce tyran qui avait détruit son peuple.

« Mais bien sur qu'il est mort ! Et depuis très longtemps ! »

« Il a un successeur ?... »

« Non ! On ne lui en a pas laissé le temps ! Et puis nous sommes à présent plus fort et… »

« J'ai eu si peur ! » Pan avait à présent sauté dans les bras de sa mère puis elle courut près de Bardock et lui prit le bras avant de lui dire, très heureuse « j'avais raison… Tu nous veux pas de mal… »

« Non mais vous, vous m'en vouliez par contre ! » répliqua-t-il en dégageant son bras. Puis il lança un regard noir à Gohan.

« Mais si tu nous avait dit directement qui tu étais ça ne se serait pas passer comme ça ! » se défendit Gohan. Il culpabilisait un peu mais tout ce mystère lui faisait peur. Mais tout était loin d'être résolu ! Bardock était si jeune… Il était chronologiquement impossible qu'il l'aie combattu ! « Mais comment ça se fait que tu l'as combattu ? et tu connais Végéta comment ! »

Le saiyen avait reculé et il commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions répétitives auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre lui-même ! Comme si il avait voulu ressusciter miraculeusement soixante ans dans le futur sur une planète qu'il ne connaît pas directement !

« Arrête tes questions j'en ai ras-le-bol ! T'es peut-être mile fois plus fort que moi mais t'es pas mile fois plus malin ! tes livres ne sont pas dans la même langue que moi mais à première vue le langage est le même alors fous moi la paix ! je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé ici ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être… »

« C'est à moi que tu l'as dis » précisa Pan.

« Ferme-là toi aussi ! Tu prétends pouvoir m'aider alors que tu ne sais rien de moi et je n'ai aucune envie que tu me connaisses ! Si je te posais des questions c'était pour savoir où j'étais figure-toi ! » Pan commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, il était si différent de d'habitude… il lui mentait vraiment alors ?... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas leur ennemi comme elle le sentait mais il ne devenait pas son ami comme elle l'espérait non plus. « Et Je connais Végéta pour la simple et excellente raison que nous venons de la même planète ! Il allait avoir cinq ans quand la planète Végéta s'est fait anéantir par Freezer ! C'était déjà une petite teigne chiante ! »

« Mais il était contre Freezer, tout comme toi ! »

« Peut-être mais pour ses propres intérêts ! Il a tué Nappa ! Et merde de toutes façons c'est le roi qui a fait la première connerie en acceptant l'alliance ! Je le sentais que ça se passerait mal… ARRRGH ! »… Il agrippa le cadre de la porte car il chancelait, il avait une nouvelle vision extrêmement douloureuse, cette voix qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur résonnait : « Tu seras condamné à revivre le déclin de ton peuple » Pendant que les images défilaient il s'évanouit.

_Dans une gigantesque pièce circulaire avec une seule baie vitrée qui laissait filtrer la lumière orange qui émanait ; Le roi Végéta et Freezer discutaient en son centre, à gauche, en ligne, Bardock était parmi quatre autres généraux et Nappa accompagné de l'encore tout petit prince de deux ans qui était assit par terre avec une mine déjà très renfrognée. Le général Bardock s'ennuyait profondément… Toutes ces politesses hypocrites il en avait horreur ! Et il trouvait que le nouvel associé avait vraiment une sale tête…_

_« Alors nous disons donc que vous me payer pour engager mes hommes pour déblayer les planètes que vous convoitez ! » récapitula le roi Végéta._

_« Tout à fait et je rachète les vôtres bien entendu…Nous gagnerons tous les deux beaucoup de temps ! » répondit de sa voix aigue et visqueuse Freezer. Il déplaça sa machine pour regarder les généraux et le petit Végéta. « Vous avez un garçon qui semble prometteur. » flatta-t-il_

_« Tout à fait, Monsieur, Végéta a déjà le double de la force qu'un guerrier normal doit avoir à cet âge ! Je pense qu'il sera un jour le super saiyen que nous attendons. »_

_Freezer perdit son sourire faux puis le reprit pour faire de nouveau face au roi. « N'est-ce pas qu'une légende ce fameux super saiyen ? »_

_« Seul l'avenir nous le dira… » Le roi était contrarié mais comme Freezer était son client le plus important il le laissait dire… _

_« Et Broly c'est de la couille en bouteille, frigidaire ? » pensa Bardock. Soudain il reçu un coup de coude de son voisin alors il fit attention au regard accusateur du roi. Il comprit qu'il ne se tenait pas assez correctement, il se redressa donc._

_« Ce sont vos meilleurs éléments ? » demanda Freezer en observant les généraux._

_« Non, pas forcément ! Je choisi mes généraux suivant d'autres critères, les meilleurs éléments sont dans l'élite dont mon fils fait partie ! »_

_L'associé n'écoutait même pas la réponse, il s'en fichait il était plus fort qu'eux tous réunis ! Il posait des questions pour avoir l'air de s'intéresser pour ne pas que le roi aie des soupçons. Il n'y avait que le petit Végéta qui l'intéressait, lui il était jeune et déjà très fort, il fallait qu'il arrive à le mettre dans son camp pour de bon… Il partit en lançant un sourire froid aux généraux qui s'inclinèrent d'un geste à l'exception de Bardock qui mit deux secondes en plus pour réagir. Une fois qu'il eu quitté la salle, ils saluèrent le roi et quittèrent la salle à leur tour. Le roi Végéta regarda Bardock partir avec une grimace, il l'avait encore agacé ! Mais il y a avait plus important…_

_« Il est laid ! » râla le petit Végéta. Son père sourit, son fils était intransigeant et sévère… Il allait bientôt être cruel et sans pitié._

_« Oui mais il va nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent, de planètes à dévaster et de moyens pour les atteindre. » répondit-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour où était arrêté le vaisseau personnel de Sa Majesté Freezer. « Nappa, ramène le prince dans ses appartements. »_

_« Oui, Majesté. » Après avoir insisté une ou deux fois, le petit se leva et suivit son bras-droit qui avait encore des cheveux à cette époque._

_Bardock suivait les autres généraux qui redescendaient vers leurs quartiers._

_« Bardock, tu viens avec nous ? On va contrôler les missions ! »_

_« Non, j'ai pas envie… » soupira-t-il. Il avait été flatté qu'on le nomme Général mais il trouvait ça mortellement ennuyeux car ça voulait dire plus de contrôle et moins de missions proprement dites ! « Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'étais là ! »_

_« Laisse-le… » souffla le premier de la ligne au deuxième qui avait fait la proposition à Bardock. « Ce n'est qu'un soldat de second ordre… » _

_« Et j'en suis fier ! » acheva le père de Raditz avec un grand sourire en rentrant dans la salle qui était réservé aux soldats de sa caste d'où s'échappait un réel boucan._

_Pendant ce temps, le roi faisait signe à Freezer qui lui rendait son salut en rentrant dans son vaisseau._

_« Quel hypocrite… » murmura-t-il. « Mais il va nous apporter tant de choses que je ne pouvais pas refuser cette proposition d'alliance…Il faut que personne ne joue les trouble-fêtes ! Ce Bardock est et restera toujours un vulgaire soldat de second ordre, il risque de tout faire foirer ! » il se retourna et cria après un soldat « Pitchik ! »_

_Un tsuful fit son apparition. « Oui, mon roi ? »_

_« Va me chercher le Général Bardock ! »_

_Il obéit et dix minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il arrive à extirper le demandé de la salle où la fête battait son plein sans être blessé, Bardock, ivre, se retrouva devant le roi._

_« T'es bourré ? » demanda le roi d'entrée, indigné. L'intéressé sourit de son éternel air moqueur malgré qu'il essayait de caché son ébriété._

_« Un peu. »_

_« C'était juste pour te dire que je te relève de tes fonctions ! » Bardock ne sut cacher sa joie. « Allez, dégage ! je ne veux plus te voir, guerrier de second ordre… »_

_« D'accord ! Mais si je puis me permettre, votre associé est!... »_

_« NON TU NE PEUX PAS TE PERMETTRE, DEHORS ! ET S TU TE FAIS ENCORE REMARQUER TU MOURRAS ! »_

_Il s'inclina hypocritement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir il éclata de rire, il était content d'être libéré de ses fonctions ! Mais il sentait sincèrement mal Freezer ! Les saiyens étaient souvent direct et bourru, tout le contraire de cet espèce de lézard…_

_La dernière image fut l'explosion d'une planète rouge et son propre rire fut remplacé par le rire funeste de SM Freezer…_

Bardock ouvrit paisiblement les yeux sur un plafond qu'il commençait à connaître. On l'avait reporté dans la chambre d'amis. Il soupira en se disant que maintenant ses visions continuaient dans ses rêves… Il comprit qu'il s'était bêtement évanoui mais se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut. Il se redressa en pensant trouver Pan près de lui comme d'habitude mais à la place il n'y avait personne. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Goten fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Salut ! »

Bardock roula les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Son Goten, Je suis le frère de Gohan. » répondit-il. « Tu es enfin réveillé ! on se demandait quoi ! Allez viens tu dois avoir faim… »

Le saiyen hésita, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir Gohan après le fiasco d'avant son malaise… Mais il avait très faim et si on l'appelait pour manger c'est donc qu'il était encore le bienvenu ! En descendant il regarda avec la photo avec Goku et ses fils… Si Végéta était aussi sur cette planète c'est qu'il avait dû rencontrer son fils… Et donc qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Gohan et Goten étaient les fils… de son fils. Il regretta de l'avoir envoyé sur une autre planète ! Il serait mort peut-être mais il n'aurait pas des bâtards pour descendants ! Il n'aurait pas du avoir de descendants tout court d'ailleurs ! Deux sur trois étaient morts alors pourquoi pas le troisième ? Il les haïssait tous les trois…

Ils se mirent à table sans dire un mot. Gohan avait compris la leçon, pas d'excuses ! Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire…

« Bien dormi ? » se risqua-t-il.

« Ta gueule » fut la seule réponse de Bardock entre deux bouchées. Gohan lança un regard désespéré à Videl et à son frère, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Vous faites souvent des malaises comme ça ? » demanda Videl de la manière la plus simple du monde.

« ça m'arrive mais je m'en remet très vite faut me foutre la paix avec ça. »

Gohan était sidéré ! Il n'était visiblement pas fâché sur sa femme…

Pan était triste, Bardock l'ignorait totalement.

« Il devait penser ce qu'il disait, hier… » pensa-t-elle. Un tape amicale sur l'épaule de son oncle et un grand sourire la réconfortèrent très légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était triste d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trompait sur quelqu'un et à chaque fois elle avait sur faire face et oublier très rapidement mais là, non… Elle voulait que ce saiyen l'apprécie, elle voulait l'aider.

« Dis, Bardock ! Tu viendras regarder mon cours d'art martiaux que ma sœur donne en ville ? Y'aura mon grand père aussi ! »

il fronça les sourcils il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer le père de Gohan et Goten ! on aurait dit Goten avait lu dans ses pensées car il continua en pointant Videl. « Son père à elle, le champion du monde qui a la force d'une crevette malade ! »

« Goten… » soupira Videl. Elle en avait assez qu'on rappelle sans arrêt que son père prétendait être ce qu'il n'était pas.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda le saiyen, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Parce que j'ai envie que tu me vois ! Tu viendras avec Pan ! » répondit Miiky. Sa grande sœur commençait à rougir et attendait d'être ignorée ou insultée… Bardock se tourna vers elle.

« Tu donnes des cours de combat à des mouflets en plus ! ça c'est le pompon ! tu ne fais rien de pas chiant ?... » elle avait la tête basse, elle prenait ça pour une insulte alors que Bardock ne lui avait dit ça que pour la provoquer, il y avait été un peu fort la veille il en avait conscience mais il trouvait ça normal, on l'avait accusé d'être le complice de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde ! Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas il se tourna vers les autres pour poser une autre question. « Et d'abord c'est quoi le but de cette planète ?... »

« Il n'y a pas de but précis, chacun fait un travail pour récolter de l'argent et acheter de la nourriture et du matériel, on vit comme ça… » répondit gohan. Il attendait de se faire rembarrer encore une fois mais il sourit de satisfaction quand il vit que Bardock avait pris sa réponse en considération.

« Ah… Vous n'avez aucun contact avec d'autres planètes ? »

« Non aucun ! On fait tout entre nous ! »

« Huh ! Quel ennui… Et vous, vous faites quoi comme… travail ? »

« Je m'occupe de la maison et de l'entreprise de mon père. » répondit Videl.

« Je suis professeur » dit Goten.

« De combat, comme elle ? » demanda le curieux en pointant Pan.

« Non j'apprends à lire. » fit le père de Yann en souriant d'avance à la réaction de Bardock.

« Faut s'emmerder ferme !... Sur Végéta c'était les tsufuls qui se chargeaient d'apprendre à lire aux gosses tellement c'était chiant à faire ! »

« Ah ? vous saviez lire sur Végéta ? » s'étonna Goten. Gohan lui avait fait signe trop tard de ne pas poser cette question. Bardock fusillait déjà son petit frère du regard.

« Bien sur ! Même les saiyens de second ordre ! c'est pas parce qu'on est de basse classe qu'on est stupide ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous avez comme langue écrite ? c'est bizarre !... Bon bref ! Et toi, tu fais quoi comme travail ennuyeux ? » fit-il en se tournant vers Gohan.

« Je suis médecin, je soigne des gens ! »

« Mon dieu, quel travail de mettre des gens dans un caisson !... » se moqua-t-il.

« Ah non ! J'ai un peu plus de travail que ça parce que nous n'avons qu'un seul exemplaire de caisson de régénération et il n'y a pas moyen d'encore en fabriquer ici parce qu'on a pas les pièces qu'il faut… »

Bardock avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction ! Cette planète était vraiment préhistorique et ennuyeuse…

Le silence fut comblé en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et très vite, Yann fit irruption dans la salle à manger en saluant tout le monde.

« Eh ! Yann, tu sais quoi ? demain Bardock vient au cours avec nous et Pan ! » annonça directement Miiky.

« Trop géant ! » et les deux cousin sautillèrent de joie !

« Eh ! » réagit Bardock « J'ai pas encore dit oui ! J'ai pas envie de me battre avec des mômes ! »

« Des mômes qui ont ta force !... » dit Gohan.

Il avait accepté que des bâtards soient beaucoup plus fort que lui mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par des gosses…

Une jeune femme blonde avec deux tresses autour du visage et de grands yeux bleus fit irruption dans la pièce avec un sac à main sur un bras et un sachet de courses dans l'autre ainsi que son téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule.

« Oui ! Voilà Végéta, je suis entrée, je te le passe ! » Elle déposa lourdement le sachet de course sur la table en évitant de justesse les assiettes et passa le téléphone portable en soufflant au père de Pan. « tiens, c'est Végéta, il veut te parler ! »

« Il veut quoi ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il m'appelle sur ton téléphone ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le combiné. Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Goten, son mari de suite rejoint par leur fils qui sauta sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

« Il savait que je venais et puis il avait pas ton numéro ! »

Gohan soupira et alla dans la cuisine parce que la salle à manger était trop animée.

« Oui, Végéta ? Depuis quand tu téléphones ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me déplacer pour toi ? J'ai appris que tu avais un invité. C'est un vrai saiyen ? »

« Il le prétend. Et Je le crois ! Il a tout d'un saiyen et il connaît beaucoup de choses ! Dont toi… »

_« Ah oui ? Eh bien ça confirme mon appel. Je veux que tu me l'amènes. »_

« Hein ? Mais non… »

_« Si ! »_

« Tu vas quand même pas le tuer ? »

« Si j'estime que c'est nécessaire, si ! Il n'y a plus aucun saiyen à part ton père et moi ! Sa présence n'est pas normale je veux savoir qui il est et ce qu'il fout ici ! »

« Mais je pense qu'il est… »

_« Encore un seul mais et je viens le chercher moi-même, est-ce bien clair, Gohan ? »_

« Oui. » soupira le père de Pan. « Je crois que Pan doit venir chez toi demain, il viendra avec elle et… »

_« D'accord, salut ! »_ Clôtura Végéta juste avant de raccrocher.

Gohan se dirigea vers la salle à manger en soupirant, même s'il avait une grande confiance en Végéta à présent, il se demandait comment cette rencontre allait se passer…

13


	4. Destin imprévu

Chapitre 4 : destin imprévu. 

Le lendemain, Bardock sortit de la salle de bain habillé mais toujours en s'essuyant les cheveux, malgré ses missions et ses combats réguliers, se laver lui faisait toujours plaisir, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les saiyens mais ils étaient tous différent comme chaque être humain était unique sur terre également…

Les maisons de Chichi et Gohan étaient côte à côte et reliée par un couloir, le saiyen ne s'était pas encore habituée à cette maison, il prit donc le mauvais chemin et se retrouva par hasard dans la salle à manger de Chichi, celle-ci était dans la pièce voisine. Bardock jura en réalisant qu'il n'était sans doute pas au bon endroit et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de la terrienne s'éleva :

« Gohan ! N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui je vais faire mes courses alors je voudrais que Miiky ou Yann vienne avec moi pour porter les sacs et… AAHHHHHHHH ! » Elle venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger tout en parlant et avait vu le saiyen, il soupira lourdement en roulant les yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » hurla la vieille femme en brandissant son balais. Le saiyen se moqua d'elle intérieurement, espérait-elle vraiment l'impressionner avec ce bout de bois ? « Répondez ! Je ne suis pas dupe des petites transformations ! Vous n'êtes pas mon mari même si vous essayez de lui ressembler ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! » en réalité, elle était terrifiée. Bardock eut une idée et voulu s'amuser un peu, il fit deux pas en avant vers elle, la femme recula en sursaut.

« J'inspire toujours la peur ! C'est mon travail… » ajouta-t-il calmement avant d'être interrompu.

« …De mercenaire au service du roi Végéta sur la planète du même nom. Il a été tué lors de l'explosion de cette même Végéta et a été ressuscité car il n'a pas d'auréole ; les seules choses dont je ne suis pas sur c'est qui ou quoi et surtout pourquoi il l'a été maintenant et sur cette planète ! » Gohan avait traversé la pièce, calmement, pour rejoindre sa mère et la décontracter un peu en continuant la phrase de Bardock.

« Bel exposé. » dit le saiyen en laissant sa serviette sur une chaise.

« Mais… Mais… » bredouilla Chichi. « Pourquoi il… On dirait ce monstre qui t'a kidnappé quand tu était petit et surtout on dirait ton… Ton… »

« Oui, il ressemble à mon père, mais si il avait quelque chose avoir avec lui je suppose qu'il nous le dirait, n'est-ce pas Bardock ? »

« Alors ainsi, un saiyen t'a kidnappé ? » répéta le saiyen en s'adressant à Gohan.

« Oui, si on veut… Mais j'ai le droit de garder un peu de mystère moi aussi » répondit l'intéressé. « Mais je sais que j'ai visé juste sur toi. » ils restèrent une minute à se dévisager, Gohan espérait que Bardock devienne plus loquace en découvrant que les énigmes commençaient à se résoudre ; mais le guerrier n'ajouta rien dans ce sens, pour la simple raison qu'il était sur de rien non plus, pour Gohan, la résurrection semble quelque chose de banal au ton de sa voix, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas pour rien, il l'a cependant admis, il s'est réellement fait tuer or, à ce moment là, il était bel et bien vivant…

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Gohan reprit :

« Et méfie-toi de Végéta, il serait vraiment capable de te blesser ou de te tuer. »

« Je sais, mais je peux moi aussi être imprévisible… » Il lui tourna le dos en se dirigeant vers la partie de la maison qu'il connaissait mieux.

« Bardock ! » l'arrêta une dernière fois le père de Pan. « J'ai visé juste… Mais je n'en suis pas content pour autant. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là et je voulais t'assurer que nous le découvriront, ta situation doit être délicate… Et je suis désolé, l'enfers et tout ça… »

« Ne me parle pas de l'enfers, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! » il reprit son souffle en pensant à tous ses souvenirs douloureux « et je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre d'en être sorti pour quelque raison que ce fut. »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la maison de Gohan, il attendit Pan quelques minutes puis ils sortirent.

« On va voler jusqu'à la ville et puis on devra faire le reste à pied. » dit Pan en s'envolant. Elle ajouta en regardant Bardock « Tout le monde n'a pas l'habitude de voir des gens voler ! »

« Vous ne voler pas tous sur cette planète ? » s'étonna le saiyen. La fille de Gohan soupira un peu déconfite, elle se demandait si un jour le saiyen allait réagir autrement à ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Non, il n'y a que ma famille et ceux qui ont été en contact avec les saiyens plus quelques rares exceptions faisant un certain type d'art martial à haut niveau… »

En s'envolant, Bardock réfléchit que c'était parce que les habitants étaient faibles qu'on avait envoyé son fils Kakarotto sur cette planète, mais il grogna en traitant son fils d'imbécile, non seulement les habitants étaient toujours en vie mais en plus il y vivait comme tous les autres ! Comment en était-il arriver là? Et Végéta ? ça, il allait bientôt le savoir car il comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions, il avait vu Végéta tuer Nappa dans ses visions mais n'avait rien vu d'autres à son sujet. Il s'étonna que Pan ne disait rien sur le chemin, elle suivait enfin les consignes de son père qui était de ne pas trop lui parler de tout innocemment tant qu'on ne savait pas exactement les raisons de sa présence, son père ne lui avait pas encore parlé de son identité et Bardock n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire qu'il avait été ressuscité sans savoir pour quelle raison ou grâce à qui, déjà qu'il ne pensait pas la résurrection possible… Mais la raison principale pour laquelle Pan lui demandait peu de choses était qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus idiote au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait.

« On atterrit ! » fit Pan en le tirant de ses réflexions. Il obtempéra et continua de la suivre en observant la ville, il réalisait que les terriens n'étaient pas aussi primitif qu'il ne le pensait et que la planète valait donc un sacré paquet d'argent. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrivera vite c'est le grand bâtiment rond que tu vois là-bas au loin. »

La Capsule Corporation avait été agrandie pour Trunks et sa famille, le P.D.G. devait absolument vivre près du bâtiment principale mais il voulait aussi un peu son espace bien à lui…

Pan sonna à la porte et regarda Bardock d'un air confiant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Végéta voulait le voir si vite, pour elle, c'était seulement parce que l'ancien Prince était impatient de voir un autre membre de son peuple vivant. Elle se trompait quelque peu…

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux sans qu'ils aient eu à s'annoncer, ce n'était pas étonnant car la maison était parsemée de Vidéophones, l'entrée n'était pas épargnée. Ils firent quelques pas dans le grand couloir principal puis une des portes latérales s'ouvrit et Végéta paru, en posant son regard sur Pan.

« Bra est dans son bureau ou dans son labo de l'aile nord, elle t'attend. »

« D'accord, mais voilà, Végéta, je te présente… » répondit Pan sans noter la petite froideur dans la voix du père de son amie.

« Laisse-moi et va voir Bra ! » coupa Végéta. Pan se raidit et obéit en marmonnant un petit « pas la peine de se fâcher » à cheval entre la surprise, la vexation et la peur. Une fois qu'elle les eut dépassé, elle tourna la tête en soupirant, se disant qu'elle aurait voulu écouter leur conversation.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Végéta dit au saiyen d'entrer dans une sorte de grande salle à manger moderne comme il en existait plusieurs à Capsule Corp. Il s'installèrent autour de la table ronde de façon à n'être ni trop éloigné ni trop proche l'un de l'autre. Végéta soupira lourdement en l'analysant du mieux qu'il pouvait en étant le plus discret possible, il ne savait rien de Bardock, même pas son nom en réalité, juste que c'était un saiyen ou qu'il avait du saiyen en lui ; mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait comprit qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir impérativement le voir, ça collait parfaitement à ce que Goten avait raconté à Trunks.

« Alors ainsi tu es un saiyen ? »

Bardock prit un instant avant de répondre. « ça se voit, j'espère ! »

« Oui, et même très bien ! Charmante vieille armure… »

L'autre saiyen ricana légèrement avant de dire « j'avais oublié que la plupart des armures que tu as vue dans ta vie étaient celles commandée par Freezer en exemple sur les nôtres… »

« Et elles étaient plus solide, une des rares choses que ce lézard a su faire de correct. » ajouta Végéta rapidement en se rendant compte de son erreur, il n'imaginait pas possible que ce saiyen soit vraiment de l'époque de la planète Végéta, soit il était très bien informé soit c'est lui qui l'avait très mal été.

Bardock fronça les sourcils. « Tu l'as suivi sans broncher, traître. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire entre les dents en fixant celui qui aurait du devenir son roi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais l'intéressé fut piqué au vif.

« Et qu'aurais-je du faire ? Il a fallut attendre trente ans avant de pouvoir envisager d'avoir une chance de le vaincre ! J'ai subi trente ans d'humiliation ! » s'emporta Végéta. Ce sujet le blessait toujours, inconsciemment. Mais soudain il réagit qu'il se défendait aveuglément sans savoir à qui il parlait ! Ce saiyen savait qui il était, il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi. « Et d'abord pour qui te prends-tu à me parler ainsi ! Je suis vivant donc je suis encore ton souverain ! »

« Souverain de quoi ? La planète Végéta est détruite ! »

« Eh alors ! Je suis le fils du roi Végéta et donc tu me dois respect et obéissance ! »

« Te souviens-tu seulement comment était ta planète, _Prince_ ? »

Végéta fut saisit de cette question mais il refusa d'y réfléchir, ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment même. Il prit un instant pour calmer son esprit et décida de reprendre le dessus. « Je sais qui tu es… Tu as le regard de Raditz et surtout tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton fils cadet. » Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Bardock devait faire attention à ses dires, il savait que tant que Végéta aurait des choses à lui demander il ne serait pas en danger de mort, il faisait donc attention à poser les bonnes questions dans le bon ordre pour avoir en même temps des réponses, lui faire des reproches et rester en vie ; même si cette dernière condition n'était pas la plus importante.

« Et toi aussi tu es le portrait craché de ton père… Mais ça ne fait pas de toi mon chef ! Et un saiyen qui en tue d'autres ne me donne pas envie de le respecter. » Le prince saiyen fut saisit à nouveau. Comment savait-il ça ? « Tu dois te demander comment je sais que tu as tué ton second Nappa ? C'est aussi invraisemblable que ma résurrection. »

« Abstient-toi donc de me l'expliquer alors ! » cracha Végéta. « Et je l'ai tué parce qu'il devenait un poids ! Il pouvait m'empêcher de… Puh ! » Il détourna le visage en frappant du poing sur la table en repensant à tout ça… Cette époque de sa vie était celle qu'il aimait le moins, voir celle qu'il détestait ! Cette époque où il était rempli de colère et de haine et seulement de ça ! Il n'aimait plus personne, ne faisait confiance à plus personne, il manipulait tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins, à son but… Il reprit de nouveau son sang froid et reprit vers Bardock « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es tout seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as conscience que tu n'es pas très fort ? » reprit le prince des saiyens en voyant qu'il ne saurait pas maintenant la raison de la présence de Bardock. «… Et quel est le nom du père de Raditz et Kakarotto ? »

Bardock attendait cette question avec impatience, il espérait grandement que Végéta se souviendrait de son nom, même si Freezer ne lui a sûrement pas dit clairement qu'il allait détruire la planète Végéta et qu'il devait être ailleurs à ce moment, il aurait sans doute entendu son nom dans le vaisseau comme celui d'un sot qui aurait tenté aveuglément d'atteindre S.A.R. Freezer. « Je suis Bardock. »

Et Végéta eut la réaction qu'il désirait. Il resta figé pour la 3ième fois, cette fois Végéta se disait que la famille de Kakarotto commençait à l'énerver à toujours être là : Raditz qui survit par grande chance, Kakarotto qui partait pour la terre à ce moment et qui a défendu la terre pendant des années, Gohan doté d'un talent infini, Goten devenu super saiyen comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde et maintenant il apprenait que le propre aïeul de cette famille avait été le premier à tenter une attaque de face contre son premier ennemi juré ! Il se reprit pour la 3ième fois, pas question de montrer sa surprise à ce guerrier de troisième classe. « Alors tu es le fou qui a cru possible avec une force minable de vaincre Freezer ? »

« J'aurais essayé. Je n'ai aucun regret de ce côté là, j'ai tout donné pour sauver mon peuple ! » Il gardait toujours un calme impeccable.

« Et comment t'es-tu débrouiller pour ressusciter ? Vu ton jeune âge tu n'as sûrement pas survécu durant tout ce temps ! »

« C'est assez drôle de se retrouver devant le prince Végéta qui avait 5ans la dernière fois que je possédais un corps et qui a maintenant soixante ans au moins… »

« Et près de soixante fois la force de Freezer… »

Ce fut au tour du saiyen ressuscité d'être surpris, il les savait tous beaucoup plus fort que lui et Freezer mais à ce point ! Et encore, il imaginait mal la force de Végéta car il n'avait jamais vu Freezer à 100 … Végéta profita de son trouble pour reprendre le dessus.

« Et maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ? J'ignore comment tu as été ressuscité et comment tu sais que j'ai tué Nappa mais si tu es ici dans l'espoir de refonder un empire saiyen c'est… »

« Le reformer avec quoi ? Il n'y a plus que des bâtards ! »

Végéta perdit le léger sourire qui arrivait sur son visage « C'est bâtards ont des capacités que tu n'auras jamais ! Mais tu as raison, ça ne serait plus jamais pareil vu qu'il n'y a plus de femme saiyen… »

Bardock soupira, même si il savait que Végéta ne voudrait pas reformer un empire et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire avec lui, il avait tout de même l'espoir qu'il restait une femme saiyen et qu'il aurait pu peut-être un jour reprendre ses activités et sa vie d'antan.

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? Même si tu n'as pas grandit sur Végéta je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes ici ! Tu as augmenté ta force terriblement c'est donc que tu as toujours l'esprit saiyen ! »

Végéta n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix retentit à un interphone non loin de lui, il reconnu la voix de Zarina, sans broncher il éleva sa main à niveau de l'appareil et le désintégra presque proprement, sans abîmer le mur d'aucune manière.

« Tu essaies de m'impressionner ? » demanda l' « invité » .

« Non, je sais que tu es déjà bien assez impressionné comme ça ! » Il réfléchit un instant puis dit « C'est bon, j'en sais assez, tu n'es ni intéressant, ni fort, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais ce n'est plus très important, tu peux t'en aller, je t'épargne pour cette fois. »

« Merci de ton bon cœur, de ton humour et de ton hospitalité » répondit Bardock sur le même ton sarcastique. « Mais j'ai une dernière question… C'est toi qui a tué Freezer ? »

Végéta inspira profondément avant de répondre pour le faire un peu patienté. « J'aurais bien voulu. Mais c'est presque ça… C'est mon fils qui l'a éliminé pour de bon ! »

« Ton fils ? » ricana Bardock. « Ainsi tu as participé à la propagation des petits bâtards ! »

Végéta grogna mais réussi à se contenir et réfléchit pour bien formuler sa réponse, hélas à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Bra qui commençait déjà ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Papa ! Zarina t'attend dans la salle de gravité depuis plus d'une heure ! Elle est venue râler à ma porte parce que tu lui aurais raccroché au nez ! Et… »

« Sors d'ici ! » cria Végéta vert de rage en jetant une boule d'énergie sur le contrôleur de la porte qui explosa en transperçant le mur, ratant Bra de peu. La porte se referma sur elle. Il guetta la réaction de Bardock qui attendit d'avoir bien capté son regard pour sourire cruellement.

« La petite sœur du tueur de Freezer ? Aa ah Végéta… J'ai tellement visé juste… Une… « Princesse » ? Bâtarde ?… Ton père ne serait pas très fier… » sur ce il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Oh que si, il serait fier… » Bardock se retourna au ton venimeux et sur le souffle qu'avait prit le prince Végéta, il avait peur de se faire attaquer, même si il n'aurait rien pu faire si ça avait été le cas. « Bardock… Que fais-tu ici ? nous n'en savons rien… En tout cas, tu n'es sûrement pas venu ici pour rendre visite à ton fils Kakarotto ! Tu dois être honteux… L'une des fiertés de notre peuple est d'avoir des enfants puissants ! ou en tout cas de ne pas se tromper à ce point… »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu savoir que… »

« Non mais à présent tu sais, tu ressens la honte… Tu es plus faible que ton fils ne l'était à ton âge ! Tu préférerais être encore mort n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'ajouta pas que c'était ce qu'il avait lui-même ressentit durant trente ans envers Freezer en cent fois plus fort… « Tu as de la chance qu'il ne se trouve pas en ce moment de ce côté du globe et que ta force est tellement dérisoire qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas ! ça serait dommage que tu te fasses tuer par ta propre progéniture ! Lui aussi a sûrement honte de toi ! »

Bardock continua sa route vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la main comme le mécanisme automatique était détruit. « Oui, Kakarotto me dégoûte… Il avait une misérable chose à faire et il ne l'a pas faites ! Seulement moi je l'admet ! Qu'il me tue, je m'en fiche de son avis à mon égard il me dégoûtera toujours, super saiyen ou pas… » et il disparu à l'angle du couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Il entendit des voix s'élever un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Mais calme-toi, Bra, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave… »

« Si ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon père réagir ainsi ! Comment a-t-il osé ! Il est vraiment dingue par moment ! et… » elle s'arrêta en voyant Bardock passer près d'elles.

« On t'entend du bout du couloir, bâtarde qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour ! » lui cracha-t-il.

« Comment ? » répondit la fille de Végéta dans un souffle.

« Sur Végéta, il n'y a pas de reine, donc pas de princesse, tout roi ou prince qui engendre une fille s'en débarrasse ! » et il continua son chemin en grommelant des choses inaudibles sans même faire attention à Pan qui était restée aussi interdite que Bra, elle qui se plaignait que Bardock disait peu de choses…

« Désolée, Bra, je dois le suivre ! Mais il doit sûrement raconter n'importe quoi… » sur ce, Pan partit à la suite de Bardock sans pouvoir mieux consoler son amie qui s'accroupit en pleurant au milieu du couloir.

Au même moment, chez Chichi, Goten rendait sa visite hebdomadaire à sa mère, il n'était accompagné ni de sa femme ni de son fils cette fois, car le fils et la mère devaient discuter de choses sérieuses…

« Gohan dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il n'y a aucun danger ! Mais si je m'inquiète ! Cette homme ressemble à un voyou ! s'en est même un ! Je suis sur que c'est un super machin ! »

« Non maman, ce n'est pas un super saiyen, rassure-toi… Il n'est pas très fort, Gohan a raison, il n'y a aucun danger ! » lui assura son fils cadet. Chichi lui sourit, elle aimait beaucoup ses enfants qui lui rendaient très bien mais elle avait un rapport différent avec chacun d'eux : Goten lui disait tout ou presque, malgré sa grande amitié avec Trunks, même ses bêtises, il les racontait à sa mère qui s'énervait beaucoup moins qu'avec Gohan, elle lui avait donné une éducation différente, elle avait plus « étouffé » Gohan que Goten : le résultat était que maintenant Gohan, bien que plus proche d'elle géographiquement était plus proche de son père psychologiquement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, Gohan aimait profondément sa mère mais même quand tout allait bien, Chichi ne comprenait pas parfaitement son fils aîné et vice versa… à l'inverse, Goten et Goku ne se comprenaient pas toujours bien !

« Mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il ressemble si fort à votre père ! » reprit chichi en serrant sa tasse de café. « Et ton père ? Jamais là quand il faut ! Il entraîne toujours le petit demi-chauve ? »

Goten sourit la manière dont sa mère surnommait Oob. « Je suppose, oui. » un silence suivit pour permettre à Goten de prendre une grande respiration, ce qu'il allait dire allait être difficile à encaisser pour sa mère. « Tu sais… Ce saiyen qui t'a fait peur l'autre jour… Je crois savoir qui il est… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il ressemble à papa, tout comme Gohan et moi… Son gène saiyen est fort » il rit un peu pour se détendre. « Et il a à peu près mon âge… D'après mes calculs, il est tout à fait possible que papa aie rencontré quelqu'un, une femme durant l'un de ses voyages et… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère comprit, elle lâcha sa tasse qui éclata contre le sol et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Comment… ? Tu… Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, et… »

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Chichi et roulèrent doucement sur les cernes et les rides de son visage.

« C'est évident, quelle idiote j'ai été… » et inévitablement elle s'évanouit. Goten la rattrapa de justesse et alla l'allonger dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité, se persuada-t-il. Il regarda sa mère allongée, des larmes séchée sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle qui le désolait, il en voulait réellement à son père…

8


	5. identité révélée

**Chapitre 5 :**

En sortant de chez Végéta, Bardock s'était envolé sans faire attention autour de lui.

« Bardock ! » cria Pan en le voyant déjà haut dans le ciel, elle soupira en vérifiant si quelqu'un aurait pu être témoin de l'envol du saiyen puis s'envola à son tour en jetant un deuxième coup d'œil. Le mercenaire était déjà loin mais Pan réussit à le rattraper. « Attends ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée, quittant la ville et traversant les plaines en regardant droit devant lui. Au bout de 10minutes il regarda en arrière pour voir si Pan le suivait toujours, ce qui était le cas. Il s'arrêta et l'obligea à s'arrêter en lui faisant face. « Laisse moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Et… »

« Si ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? vous savez sentir où je suis et vous savez tous me massacrer à un clin d'œil si je fais quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas ! »

Pan respira un bon coup, là s'en était trop. « TAIS-TOIIII ! J'en ai assez ! »

« un petit caprice ? » se moqua Bardock.

« Puh ! C'est toi qui dit ça alors que depuis que t'es là tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des crises de toutes sortes ! Comme celle que tu fais maintenant ! qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? et pourquoi as-tu dis ça à Bra ? »

« Dire quoi ? »

« … Qu'elle devrait être morte. »

« Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! Sur Végéta elle ne serait pas en vie ! Preuve que Végéta n'a plus rien de saiyen ! Il n'a même plus de queue ! »

Pan soupira, totalement sidérée. « Tu es vraiment dégoûtant et cruel ! »

« ça c'est un scoop ! »

« Arrête avec ces sarcasmes ! » elle réfléchit un moment. « Tu rends la tâche si difficile… Je suis déçue… Je crois de moins en moins en ta culpabilité… Pourquoi tu lâches des vérités immondes à Bra ou à Végéta et pas à des gens qui te font confiance et qui se fichent de ton passé ! Tout ce qu'on demande c'est un peu de sincérité ! »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver ici et encore moins d'être épié jour après jour par une bande de bâtards et de déchu au pouvoir invraisemblable ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans un nouvel enfers ! Tout ce dont je croyais n'a plus de sens ici ! »

« Comme ?… »

Bardock regardait dans le vide puis il grogna et la regarda en face. « Comme de parler au-dessus d'une prairie à une petite bâtarde ! » et il s'envola vers la forêt à toute vitesse. Indécrottable, Pan le suivit de nouveau.

Au même moment, à la Capsule Corporation, Végéta était toujours dans la même salle à manger, à la même place, à réfléchir à sa conversation avec Bardock qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. Bulma fit son apparition dans la salle à manger et s'assit en face de lui en soupirant.

« Je viens d'avoir Chichi au téléphone… Elle était anéantie ! D'après elle, Goku la tromperait ! C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a pas plus loyal que lui. »

« Puh ! Toujours en plein délire elle et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge il me semble. » répondit le prince des saiyens, moqueur, en continuant de regarder dans le vague.

« Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Parce que je te connais et puis tu viens de recevoir une visite non habituelle… »

Végéta planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleu de Bulma qui ne sourcilla pas, elle ne sourcillait plus depuis longtemps. « Es-tu sûr de me connaître ? »

« Oui. » fit-elle simplement en s'asseyant à côté de lui sans détourner son regard.

« Bulma, pourquoi suis-je resté sur cette planète ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant malgré qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où Végéta voulait en venir, ils avaient eu souvent cette discussion et chaque fois ça tournait en dispute, Bulma était trop nerveuse et Végéta trop têtu et de mauvaise foi. « Parce que tu avais des comptes à régler avec Goku dans un premier temps et puis… Tu voulais voir les cyborgs ! »

« Hum… C'est bien tu n'essaies plus de me faire dire que je suis resté pour Trunks et toi. »

Bulma était chaque fois vexée quand il lui disait ça car elle savait qu'il disait la vérité : Avant que Trunks ne montre un potentiel suffisant pour lui, il ne se disait pas père et il ne l'avait plus approché ou presque. « Et pourquoi tu reparles de ça ?… Tu vas partir de nouveau pour devenir le maître de l'univers ? » Elle lui tournant le dos, pour ne pas s'énerver davantage.

« Avec Bardock ? Mais tu divagues ! » il était toujours très calme, ce qui étonna Bulma… C'était lorsqu'elle devenait « insolente » ainsi que ça dégénérait d'habitude. « Nous n'avons rien en commun… Il n'a aucune envie d'être maître de l'univers et moi non plus !T tout ce qui l'a intéressé dans sa vie c'était de se battre avec ses congénères ! » il eut un rire bref et narquois « C'est assez limité ! »

« Mais viens en fait ! » répondit Bulma, qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir…

« J'y viens, j'y viens ! J'ai su m'adapter à cette planète parce que je ne m'étais adapté nulle part avant. »

« Et Végéta ? Tu ne cesses de répéter que tu en es le grand prince et… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce titre me sert à me faire respecter ! Et ma planète… pff… Je n'ai jamais été désolé de l'avoir perdue ! Elle ne m'a jamais manqué, je n'y ai jamais eu aucune attache ! Ni au peuple saiyen… » Il coupa à nouveau Bulma en entendant qu'elle prenait sa respiration pour dire quelque chose. « Je ne dis que je ne suis pas content d'être un saiyen, loin de là mais j'ai été élevé très peu de temps sur la planète Végéta et en tant que prince… Après la disparition de la planète, tout ce que je voulais c'était devenir plus fort personnellement et vaincre Freezer ! C' était mon unique objectif, j'étais près à manipuler tout le monde, ce que j'ai fais d'ailleurs ! » Il regarda à nouveau sa terrienne dans les yeux « Et toi tu le savais, que je n'étais attaché à rien ou presque après la mort de Freezer… »

Bulma sourit doucement, elle aimait quand Végéta lui parlait ainsi, c'était rare mais ça arrivait… Elle aimait quand il lui parlait de lui, quand il lui faisait confiance et qu'il lui disait… Depuis le jour où elle l'avait accueillit chez lui c'était ce qu'elle espérait ! Au début par fierté « d'aider son prochaine » puis elle s'y était attaché… « Or, j'aurai eu une enfance et adolescence exaltante et sans souci sur ma petite planète pépère… Je ne me serai jamais habitué à cette planète… et à ses petits microbes de terriens… »

« Tu penses que Bardock n'y arrivera pas ? »

« Précisément… Contrairement à moi, il a aimé sa vie, son peuple et sa planète… Et un saiyen n'aime pas le changement et ça, s'en est un énorme ! Tout ce dont en quoi il croyait a changé ou était faux ! Sans compter ses innombrables années en enfers qui n'arrangent pas l'état mental ! Et il savait des choses bizarre… »

Bulma était maintenant fort proche de Végéta, une main sur un de ses bras posé sur l'autre sur la table. Bra entra à ce moment en se recoiffant légèrement.

« Oh ! Mes parents qui s'embrassent presque, c'est le monde à l'envers ! A moins que je ne sois déjà au paradis vu que je devrais être morte ! » fit-elle, amère.

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » répondit sèchement son père.

« Non mais ton barbare de copain m'a dit ça en sortant… »

« Et tu as pleuré devant lui ? »

Bra s'essuya vivement les yeux en gardant un air digne. « Oui ! J'étais sous le choc ! Un espère de grand machin provocant qui me dit ça sans comme ça sans rien comme contexte, ça m'a fait un peu éclater ! »

« Merci pour l'image de la famille ! »

Elle sentit son ton ironique. « Mais bon, je sais que la prochaine fois mon papa sera là pour me défendre ! »

« Dommage que tu ne puisses te défendre seule ! »

« Mais non, ça t'enlèverait le plaisir de me protéger ! »

« Je n'ai aucun plaisir à te protéger et tu sais très bien que sans ta mère je t'aurais en effet tué. »

« Non, sans ma mère je n'aurais jamais vu le jour ou j'aurais été laide ! »

Végéta ferma les yeux de dépit à la réplique de sa fille. Il tenait énormément à elle et appréciait son tempérament qui était encore plus fort, égoïste et prétentieux que Bulma et lui et si elle avait développé sa force, elle aurait vraiment été redoutable… Trunks, de par son éducation était plus égoïste et arrogant que son homologue d'une autre dimension mais il était extrêmement gentil dans le fond, généreux et il pensait peu les méchancetés qui lui arrivait de dire… Bulma était fière de ses enfants, sa fille était belle, intelligente et indépendante et son fils équilibré, fort et adorable.

« En tout cas, Pan ne parle que de Bardock, elle s'intéresse souvent aux gens insipides et aux causes inutiles et elle rejette tout ce qui est intéressant ! »

« C'est de famille… » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Végéta. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur la petite Zarina, droite comme un piquet, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, les yeux rouges, le nez coulant et un regard assassin. « Tu ne t'échauffes pas ? »

« ça fait 2h que je m'échauffe ! Et toi tu viens pas ! Et tu m'as raccroché au nez ! Pi tu m'énerves ! Je te déteste ! Et je veux plus jamais te parler ! Jamais de toute ma vie entière et pour toujours ! » elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans fermer la porte. Végéta soupira lourdement en regardant à tour de rôle sa fille et Bulma et se dit que malgré le fait qu'il soit fière de « ses femmes », il était parfois pénible de supporter leurs caprices…

Bardock s'était arrêté dans une clairière, réalisant que Pan ne le lâcherait pas de toutes manières, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel bleu, tentant de ne plus penser à rien et surtout d'ignorer les images de saiyens qui lui défilaient devant les yeux. Ses visions, il les contrôlaient de plus en plus, enfin… Il ne s'énervait plus à chaque fois qu'il en avait une, à part certaines qui étaient soit trop longue soit trop violente, voir les deux… là il entendait simplement quelques voix en rapport avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Végéta : Ce dernier tuant Nappa, Gohan enfant pleurer bruyamment, Freezer rire cruellement et d'autres comme des paysages divers. Pan était assise à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés, jouant nerveusement avec des brins d'herbe. Le saiyen la regarda du coin de l'œil arracher des poignées d'herbe et en déchirer un par un les brins.

« Si tu rentrais chez toi ? Tu ne trouves pas ridicule de rester à côté de moi ainsi ? » demanda-t-il.

« ça change quoi que je reste ou parte ? »

« ça change que j'ai besoin d'air ! »

« De quoi vous avez parler avec Végéta ? »

Bardock soupira. « De choses du passé… » sur ce, il eut une plus grosse vision désagréable qui l'avait surpris, elle lui fit serrer légèrement les dents et pincer les lèvres, il voyait son fils se transformer en super saiyen et propulser un rayon d'énergie surpuissant.

« ça m'avance… » répondit la fille de Gohan, morose.

« Je suppose que Végéta est un super saiyen aussi ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais c'est mon grand-père a l'être devenu en premier ! »

Bardock ricana. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu sais m'avouer qui tu es par rapport à lui, s'il te plait ? » reprit-elle, plus doucement.

« Demande à ton père, il a tout deviner ! » Il réfléchit un instant puis reprit « Il n'y a qu'eux… N'est-ce pas ?… »

« Non. » répondit naturellement Pan. « Enfin, si tu veux parler des super saiyen, il y en a cinq au jour d'aujourd'hui… Mon père, Végéta, mon grand-père,… »

« …Le frère de ton père et le fils de Végéta ? »

« C'est ça. » Pan lui répondait naturellement, c'était tellement évident pour elle… Bardock, tout au contraire n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« C'est impossible. »

« Et pourtant c'est vrai ! »

« Oui… Il l'avait dit lui-même, ce monstre, que seul un super saiyen pouvait ne serait-ce que l'égaler… Il n'avait pas menti… »

La petite fille du premier super saiyen remarqua enfin que Bardock avait changé de ton, il réalisait encore un peu plus l'ampleur des changements en 60ans… Sur ce, il se leva, Pan avec lui. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas la force d'un super saiyen ? »

« Et non… Je ne fais pas partie des élus visiblement… » dit-il, acerbe, en réajustant ses brassières. « Et nous qui pensions que seul Broly en était capable… » pensa-t-il. Pan était étonnée, elle savait Bardock bien moins puissant que son père ou autre mais pas à ce point. A son air dépité, elle décida de tenter de le rassurer.

« Mais tu sais, tout saiyen peut devenir un… » Elle s'interrompit, entendant Bardock gémir en regardant le vague, les yeux écarquillé, elle ne pouvait pas le deviner mais Bardock subissait une attaque très violente, non seulement il revoyait encore sa planète exploser mais il voyait aussi des attaques d'un super saiyen puissant, Broly qui partait en emmenant un autre saiyen qui était son père. ça le désorientait totalement et comme souvent lors de ces crises aigus, il perdit connaissance. « Bardock ! » cria Pan en se précipitant vers le corps allongé qui s'était maintenant calmé d'apparence. Elle le secoua un instant et voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle le porta sur son dos et retourna en direction de la Capsule Corporation, il n'était pas naturel qu'il s'évanouisse ainsi sans raison. « Bulma saura mieux quoi faire que mon père sur ce coup-là. » pensa-t-elle.

Au même moment, chez Gohan :

« Papa… » fit Miiky avec un air triste vers son père qui lisait paisiblement un livre qui avait l'air passionnant.

« Oui ? Tu es déjà revenu ? Tu devais faire un gâteau avec grand-mère… » s'étonna-t-il.

« On a commencé et puis elle m'a dit de rentrer parce qu'elle se sentait pas bien, elle pleurait… »

Gohan referma son livre et se leva. « Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a. »

« C'est grave ? C'est de ma faute ? »

« Sûrement pas ! Je viendrais te rechercher que vous finissiez votre gâteau, attend-moi là, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » consentît Miiky en s'installant ou était assis son père.

Gohan traversa les couloir qui le séparait de sa mère à grandes enjambées, toute caractérielle qu'elle était, Chichi se mettait rarement à pleurer sans raison apparente lorsque cela ne se justifiait pas. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Maman ? » il la trouva assise à regarder le vide e pleurant à chaudes larmes, un mouvoir tout froissé et mouillé en main. Il se précipita vers elle sans rien dire et la prit dans ses bras, elle répondit à l'étreinte sans discussion.

« Oh mon fils, tu es là… » elle sanglotait sans cesse. « Je suis si triste… »

« Pourquoi, maman ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je suis désolé, en ce moment je suis pas souvent là c'est vrai et… »

« Oh non ! » fit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. « Ne dis pas ça, tu fais de ton mieux, Gohan, tu es devenu un grand médecin très cultivé et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que tout aie bien, je suis très fière de toi et de ton frère aussi ! Et Miiky est un adorable petit garçon ! Je suis très fière de lui aussi, j'espère ne pas lui avoir fait peur en pleurant ? »

« Non mais il s'inquiétait… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Sa mère renifla, ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut rien dire, elle recommença à pleurer à gros bouillon en se collant à son fils. « Courage, maman, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais papa va bientôt revenir, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a plus eu du tout de nouvelles et ça fait environs deux ans et en général, il… »

« Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de lui ! Plus jamais, tu entends ? Je comprend que tu ne me l'aies pas dis pour me protéger mais je ne veux plus que tu me parles de lui ! Je le déteste ! »

« Mais… »

« Non, Gohan ! Tu lui trouves toujours de bonnes excuses mais là c'est impardonnable ! »

Là, Gohan était estomaqué… Qu'avait bien pu faire son père pour mettre sa mère en colère ainsi. « Ecoute, si tu parles de Bardock, papa ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait débarquer comme ça, sans raison et… »

« Si, justement je parle de lui ! Comment ton père a-t-il osé me faire un enfant dans le dos ! C'est monstrueux ! » elle ne pleurait plus mais hurlait presque de rage puis elle se calme et éclata de nouveau en larmes en se rasseyant, à bout de force. Inconsciemment, son fils fut soulagé qu'elle se mette en colère pour une chose fausse et qu'il trouvait ridicule connaissant la véritable identité du saiyen faiseur de trouble.

« Ecoute, maman, tu te trompe… »

« Non ! Arrête ! Tu as toujours protégé ton père et été de son côté mais un homme aussi jeune avec une queue de singe, je ne suis pas dupe ! » et elle continua de pleurer.

« Maman… » soupira Gohan, sachant sa mère têtue. « Bardock est un saiyen de la planète des saiyens, il a connu Végéta quand il était encore tout petit… Maman… Bardock n'est pas le fils de papa ! Mais bien son propre père ! »

« Mais arrête Gohan ! » se fâcha Chichi. « Pourquoi tu me mens sans arrêt ? Depuis tout petit, tu fugues, tu me mens, tu suis ton père et maintenant, tu couvres ses infidélités ! Tu me déçois ! » c'était typique de la terrienne, elle changeait de discours très rapidement…

« je n'ai pas tant menti que ça ! Tu ne comprenais pas que… » Gohan s'arrêta, ils commençaient à changer de conversation et l'objectif était d'abord de convaincre sa mère que Goku ne l'avait pas cocufié. « Tu l'as dis toi-même, Bardock est un voyou ! Un voyou avec une queue de singe et qui t'a fait peur ! Il a une armure ancienne, il parle sans arrêt de sa planète Végéta, il… Il me traite de bâtard, il… Il a 86ans, maman, il avait 27ans quand papa est venu au monde, c'est lui qui l'a envoyé sur terre ! »

« Mais il était tellement peu souvent à la maison pendant un moment… »

« Maman… Papa tient à toi ! Il est honnête et loyal envers toi, il est rempli de défauts, c'est vrai qu'il ne t'a pas toujours ménagé mais jamais il ne te trahirait ainsi ! »

Elle ne dit rien un moment en le fixant intensément. Gohan soupira en tenant la mains fébriles et moites de sa maman totalement vulnérable.

« Tu… Tu as peut-être raison… » finit-elle par articulé sur le souffle en sanglotant toujours un petit peu.

« Bien sur… » il lui caressa la joue en lui essuyant ses larmes et en profita pour lui sentir le front. « Tu es bouillante… »

« Mais je deviens vieille, Gohan, il sera normal qu'il veuille une femme plus jeune et… » dit-elle sans écouter ce que son médecin de fils lui disait.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Papa ne se soucie pas de ton âge ! Tu es sa seule et unique femme pour toujours et c'est tout ! »

« Je l'aime ton père malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer… »

« Je le sais, maman, je le sais… » il la serra contre lui car elle se mettait à trembler. « Crois-moi, maman, je ne sais pas qui t'as mis ça en tête mais… »

« C'est Goten qui… ahh… » gémit-elle sur l'épaule de Gohan.

« Maman ? » elle continuait de trembler légèrement mais elle ne parlait plus, elle semblait évanouie. Gohan se redressa en la portant délicatement et alla la déposer dans son lit à l'étage, un linge frais sur le front. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien calme pour se téléporter vers sa femme qui était en train d'étendre du linge dehors.

« Gohan ? » fit-elle, surprise de le voir si inquiet. « Tu sais surveiller ma mère et lui changer le linge sur son front régulièrement, je dois aller voir mon frère, je ne serai pas long. »

« D'accord, mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je te raconterais… Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller. » il l'embrassa rapidement et posa deux doigts sur son front pour se téléporter.

Il apparut devant son cadet qui le regarda très étonné de le voir avec autant de force dans le regard et les muscles si tendu que sa chemise était presque entrain de craqué. Ni une, ni deux, l'aîné empoigna le cadet et le colla solidement contre le mur sous les yeux effaré de Mady.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mady ! Reste en dehors de ça… » lui dit son beau frère. Elle regarda son mari qui lui fit signe de rester en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda simplement Goten.

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça… Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête lorsque tu as parlé à maman ? »

« Quoi ? Quand ? de… »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dis que papa l'avait trompé ? »

« Ah… ça… » Goten se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère qui laissa faire. « C'est un peu logique, elle avait le droit de savoir… Elle s'en doutait d'ailleurs et… »

« Goten ! Maman est une femme malade de stresse à longueur de temps et tu vas lui dire des choses inutiles et non fondées qui peuvent l'anéantir ! » il voulut intervenir « Laisse-moi finir ! Goten, tu n'as rien connu dans ta vie ! Et tu es plus solide que maman ! Tes petits états d'âme tu n'as pas à lui en faire part ! »

« Mes états d'âme ?… » répéta Goten, estomaqué.

« Parfaitement ! Et… »

« Non ! Là c'est moi qui parle ! Je n'ai jamais menti à ma mère ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencé ! »

« Lui mentir ? tu lui as dit des choses dont tu n'étais même pas sur ! Tu n'as plus 10ans, Goten ! Là tu ne lui as pas raconté que tu soupçonnais ton camarade de classe de t'avoir volé ton porte-feuille, tu lui as dit que l'homme qu'elle aime depuis 50ans l'a trompé alors que c'est entièrement faux ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu si c'est faux ? »

« Enfin, Goten ! » le raisonna Gohan. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Goten baissa la tête.

« C'est vrai que… Je ne l'en sens pas vraiment capable. »

« C'est grave ce que tu as fais. » renchérit Gohan, implacable, comme si il grondait un petit garçon. « Maman a de la fièvre, elle s'est fait du souci, non pire, elle s'est rongé les sangs et s'est épuisée toute la journée ! » voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il ajouta sur le souffle. « t'aurais pu la tuer… »

Goten culpabilisa en entendant que sa mère était si mal à cause de ses paroles mais il n'avait pas tous les tors selon lui ! « Je n'ai même pas passé un tiers de ma vie avec papa, comment veux-tu que je le connaisse à cent pour cent… »

« Puh ! » répondit son aîné, toujours en colère. « Je n'ai pas eu plus de temps globalement avec papa, tu sais… Il ne tenait qu'à toi de faire connaissance avec lui ! Vous avez eu 10ans de suite ! Mais non… Toi tu préférais faire les quatre cents coups avec Trunks alors évidemment… »

« Eh ! » fit Goten, piqué au vif. « Là c'est toi qui exagère Gohan ! » ils se fusillèrent et ne rajoutèrent rien. « Bon… Je vais aller voir maman… »

« Et t'excuser auprès d'elle ! »

« Oui ! » répliqua Goten, vexé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Mais… Qui c'est ce type alors si ce n'est pas notre frère ? »

Gohan respira et se calma avant de répondre « Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça en fin de compte mais tu as inversé… Ce n'est pas Bardock qui est le fils de Son Goku mais bien Kakarotto qui est le fils de Bardock. »

Goten ne répondit pas à cela, il n'avait rien à ajouter et se tourna vers sa femme. « Je vais voir maman… »

« Je viens avec vous ! » dit elle en se dirigeant vers Gohan pour le toucher.

« Excuse-moi pour la scène, Mady… » dit tout de même Gohan. Il observa le petit hochement de la femme de Goten qui disait que les excuses étaient acceptées et ils s'évaporèrent.

8


	6. sans armure

**Chapitre 6 : Sans armure.**

Bardock se sentait très calme et pour une fois, il n'était hanté que par peu de visions. Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux, profitant de ce calme dans sa tête. Tout à coup, un bruit métallique assourdi par la distance le fit grimacer, le sortant de sa somnolence bénéfique, il commença, à regret, à prendre conscience de tous les bruits qu'il y avait autour de lui, à savoir un cliquetis et la répétition d'un petit bip suraigu. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond bleu clair et soupira, se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus là où étaient ses derniers souvenirs, c'est à dire dans une prairie essayer de s'éloigner de ces deux familles de bâtards suspects.

« Où je suis encore ? » Demanda-t-il dans un profond soupir sans détourner les yeux du plafond, en entendant un bruit de pas au fond de la salle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui répondit une voix de femme ironique et calme sans répondre à sa question.

« J'ai demandé où j'étais, t'es sourde ? » Bardock n'était pas énervé non plus, il tentait de faire preuve de patience le plus longtemps possible malgré un agacement croissant ces derniers jours. Lorsque la femme fut presque au-dessus de lui qui était toujours couché, il tourna la tête vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de l'identifier à voix haute. « La mère de la bâtarde de Végéta. »

« En effet, on se ressemble très fort, elle a hérité de ma beauté il est normal que tu l'aies remarqué. Je m'appelle Bulma. Et ma fille, c'est Bra, tu l'appelles encore 'la bâtarde de Végéta' et je te tue ! C'est ma bâtarde aussi… » Le saiyen l'examina du coin de l'œil en grimaçant légèrement, il en était encore à regretter sa somnolence, il réfléchit tout haut par provocation sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait arriver après.

« Comment Végéta peut supporter une vieille comme toi ? »

C'était la phrase de trop, Bulma le gifla avec tant de force qu'il en détourna la figure, ça le surprit et ne lui fit pas grandement plaisir, ça le mit même assez en colère, la menace de mort ne l'avait pas impressionné mais ça, c'était trop et ça l'avait fait totalement sortir de son agréable léthargie… Il se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens pour se relever. Il n'y parvint cependant pas car il était attaché avec des sangles. Il força encore plus, les sangles en cuir ne cédaient pas.

« Laisse tomber… Même Végéta en super saiyen ne savait pas s'en libérer… Je suis un génie, je sais faire des choses absolument incassables même pour des brutes dans ton genre… »

Le saiyen fulminait en se recouchant lourdement. Maintenant, il croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait sur cette planète, il avait arrêté de s'étonner de tout. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se soumettait.

« Alors je dois faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un pardon ? »

Bulma rigola sadiquement. « Je ne veux rien, juste te regarder impuissant ainsi me satisfait. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Gohan qui resta intrigué sur le pas de la porte en entendant le rire étrange de Bulma. Cette dernière cessa lorsqu'elle vit le demi saiyen et l'invita à entrer d'un geste.

« Désolé du retard. » Dit-il en entrant. Il ferma la porte puis dit vers Bardock. « Ah, enfin réveillé ! Mais… » Il revint à nouveau vers la scientifique. « Que fait-il attaché et à moitié nu ? »

La savante sourit et s'apprêta à répondre quand le saiyen sanglé intervint. « Elle s'ennuie avec son vieux déchu. » Gohan sursauta quand Bardock hurla, Bulma venait de le piquer avec une seringue… Encore une phrase de trop.

« C'est une seringue sans rien dedans… » Dit-elle au fils de Goku qui la regardait avec de plus en plus d'étonnement. Malgré toutes ces années, il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait fait au caractère sulfureux de Bulma. Cette dernière retira l'aiguille et partit la ranger. Gohan se tourna vers son grand-père en l'entendant gémir.

« J'aurais du venir moi-même sur cette planète pour la décimer… »

« Oui, tu aurais sans doute eu plus ce chance à ce moment ! Tant pis ! »

Bardock se détendit, la douleur due à la piqûre s'étant estompé. « Ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre triste… Il me semblait que vous adorez tous cette planète… »

« C'est le destin, il y a une raison pour que tu aies envoyé ton fils ici … »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyé ! » coupa le saiyen.

« Oui, enfin, peu importe, le résultat est le même. Kakarotto a été recueillit par un terrien, puis s'est cogné la tête et est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

« Gohan ! Tu as oublié de dire que c'est aussi grâce à moi qu'on en est là. Sans moi, ton père serait toujours dans sa cabane à couper des bûches et à parler aux écureuils et aux truites… » Intervint la terrienne en revenant, un porte document en main.

« Oui, Bulma. » Au ton de la voix de Bulma, il ne pouvait que capituler.

« Bon ! Cher Bardock… Tu sais m'explique ça ? » Elle lui plaça le porte document sous le nez pour qu'il puisse lire.

« Quoi ? C'est des lignes… » Répondit le saiyen, non sans ironie.

« Ah ah… Ne fais pas le rigolo… Ceci est ton activité cérébrale depuis que tu es ici ! C'est à dire trois jours ! »

« trois jours ? » coupa Bardock, très surpris.

« Oui ! Mais ne m'interrompt pas pour changer de sujet ! Ton activité n'est pas naturelle ! »

« Je suis un saiyen. »

« Et alors ? »

Un silence suivit. Bardock quitta le regard de Bulma pour se tourner vers Gohan. Qui ne lui vint d'aucune aide.

« Tu peux nous le dire Bardock. » Dit-il simplement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Dire quoi ? » râla Bardock.

« Ce que tu vois, ou ressens… Tu as mal à quelque part ? »

« Mais non ! »

Gohan soupira. « On ne te veut aucun mal, tu sais… »

Une nouvelle minute de silence. Bulma finit par craquer. Elle lui agrippa le bras et sortit une nouvelle seringue. « Tu parles ou je recommence ? »

Bardock serra les lèvres et répondit calmement. « Recommence. J'ai rien à dire. »

Raté. Bulma remit le bras du prisonnier en place et rangea sa seringue en soupirant. « Imbécile. »

Troisième silence. Cette fois, ce fut Gohan qui essaya de le convaincre.

« Ecoute… ça fait plusieurs fois que tu tombes comme ça… Et tu as parfois des absences… On ne te veut vraiment pas de tort… Au contraire ! On voudrait savoir pourquoi tu es ici et peut-être que cette analyse est un indice et… »

« Puh ! Rien à voir ! »

« Bon, alors, tu sais pourquoi ton cerveau est si… actif ? C'est sans doute survenu quand tu étais en enfers ? C'est possible ? On veut t'aider. Vraiment. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Surtout elle ! On ne se doit rien ! » Cracha-t-il vers Bulma qui avait porter ses mains à son visage pour soupirer de lassitude.

« Pourquoi vous vous méfiez du monde entier, vous, les saiyens ? Pourquoi ne pouvez vous concevoir qu'on puisse simplement avoir envie de rendre service sans rien attendre en retour ? »

« Parce qu'on s'est déjà fait baiser deux fois ! Et puis la générosité ce n'est jamais innocent ! »

La femme de l'ancien prince des saiyens perdit patience. « Si on se méfiait de toi, espèce de crétin, on t'aurait troué la peau depuis longtemps !! »

Gohan s'interposa entre la femme de Végéta et son grand-père qui avait une nouvelle fois essayer de se débarrasser de ses liens. « Du calme ! » fit-il « On arrivera à rien comme ça… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle a raison Bardock, si on se méfiait tant de toi, on t'aurait éliminé depuis longtemps… Tu n'as rien à nous donner toi non plus… »

« Alors détachez-moi. Et laissez-moi partir. Je ne veux pas d'aide. » Gohan s'exécuta après l'avoir regardé un moment pour être certain que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Bulma voulut s'interposer mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Après une courte hésitation, le saiyen se redressa et s'assit sur la banquette, dos aux deux autres. Il se leva doucement. « Je ne parle qu'à des saiyens. A des gens que je comprends, qui sont comme moi… Et il n'y en a définitivement plus… Depuis ce fameux jour où… » Il s'arrêta un instant et revécut une énième fois le jour où le guerrier de la planète Kanasa lui avait donné ce coup et prononcé la prophétie. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fous ici et je commence à ne plus vouloir savoir pourquoi… » Puis il termina sa pensée sans la prononcer « De toutes façons je devrais bien à un moment où l'autre le savoir. » Il se tourna vers Bulma et lui demanda sèchement. « Elle est où mon armure ? »

« Troisième couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. »

Il se dirigeait vers cette dernière quand Gohan l'interrompit encore « Bon, d'accord !! On va te dire la vérité ! » Intrigué par le ton sombre qu'avait prit son petit-fils, le saiyen s'arrêta sans se retourner. « On s'en fout de t'aider… On veut juste faire avancer notre science et ce que tu as, on ne connaît pas donc ça nous sera très utile pour avancer dans notre soif de savoir et de pouvoir. » Bulma était étonnée mais fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit Bardock réfléchir encore un peu. Mais l'espoir fut de courte durée car le guerrier têtu continua sa route.

« Trouve autre chose. » dit-il en quittant la pièce vers celle où se trouvait son armure. Le médecin et la scientifique soupirèrent.

« Bien essayé Gohan. En plus, c'était un peu vrai ce que tu as dit. »

« Je pense que son principal problème c'est qu'il n'accepte pas la disparition de sa planète. Il est complètement renfermé. »

« Tu vois… Tu aurais été psy, t'aurais peut-être pu le convaincre ! » Plaisanta Bulma.

Gohan sourit et ils sortirent de la salle à leur tour pour rejoindre celle où se dirigeait leur « patient ».

Bardock ouvrit la porte de la salle indiquée par Bulma. Il tomba sur une longue salle en langueur : des mannequins longeaient les murs avec différents types d'armures de saiyens ainsi que d'autres modèles de tenues de combat plus loin. La largueur du fond de la salle était occupé par une grande machine.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fout ici, ça… » Pensa Bardock en traversant la salle, les yeux rivés sur la machine sans oublier d'inspecter les armures autour de lui. Il était un peu émerveillé et dégoûté à la fois en mettant les yeux sur une des armures qui était un modèle commandé par l'armée de Freezer. Il revint sur ses pas et tomba nez à nez avec Bulma et Gohan. Il soupira.

« Ah, tu ne sais visiblement pas encore sentir les énergies… » remarqua Gohan. Bardock lui lança un regard noir en ouvrant la bouche, prêt à lui répondre de manière insultante mais Bulma l'interrompit.

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette salle ? Je viens d'y ajouter ton armure. C'est une copie bien sur, l'originale est avec Pan, tu la récupéreras après, c'était un piège. Oui, c'est dégoûtant. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait que vous avez autant de choses qui viennent des saiyens ? Pourquoi tout est ici ? Et le caisson ?? On est les seuls dans l'univers à savoir les faire ! »

« Tu veux dire les tsufuls… » répondit Bulma.

« Peu importe !! ça vient de la planète Végéta ! »

« Je vis avec un saiyen, il est logique que j'aie eut plein d'informations et j'étais en mesure de les reproduire ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?? »

« Je l'ai dis, je vis avec saiyen et si je l'ai choisi lui c'est parce que je m'y intéresse donc tout ce qu'il savait a été reproduit ici ! Pour le souvenir et le patrimoine ! Tu devrais en être heureux ! »

« Le souvenir ? Le peuple saiyen n'est pas mort et il ne le sera jamais !! Cette planète devrait être décimée, et… » s'emballa le saiyen présent.

« Sur l'ordre de qui ? Du roi ou de Freezer… » le ton avait monté petit à petit entre les deux encore une fois et cette fois, Bardock mit une minute avant de répondre.

« Je n'en sais rien… ça devait être un accord entre les deux… Freezer s'y intéressait pour son équilibre et nous parce qu'elle était facile à éliminer grâce à la lune… Et il n'y a pas de souvenir qui tienne ! Le peuple saiyen n'est pas… »

« Si !! Il est mort et enterré, enfin, plutôt, mort et en poussière !! La planète a explosé et il n'en reste plus rien, les derniers survivants sont Végéta et Goku et tout ce qui reste de leur planète est ici ! Sur Terre ! C'est la Terre tout ce qui reste des saiyens ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Rends-toi à l'évidence ou tu mourras ! Ils ont été deux à vouloir refonder un empire… Ils ont tous les deux échoués… » la terrienne pensait à Raditz et Nappa, considérant Thalès comme un cas à part…

Un long silence suivit, Bardock regardait de nouveau les armures et réfléchissait, essayant d'ignorer les images qui lui revenaient, ne sachant pas si elles étaient dues à la nostalgie ou à sa « malédiction ».

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides… » reprit Bulma en devinant que Bardock ne répondrait pas. « Ton armure est différente de celle des autres, je voudrais que tu m'aides à les replacer chronologiquement et à retracer l'histoire des saiyens ou à peu près… »

« Faudrait savoir ! Si j'y pense je suis bon à mourir pour vous, non ? » répondit le saiyen, cynique.

« Les saiyens vivent encore au travers de… De nous… » se risqua à dire Gohan en entendant la terrienne grogner. Bardock eut un rictus.

« les métisses saiyen – terrien ont tous un plus grand potentiel qu'un saiyen de pur souche ! » ajouta Bulma, la patience la quittait peu à peu.

Bardock se taisait toujours. Il eut un rictus, soupira puis se tourna vers la terrienne. « De toutes façons, j'ai pas le choix. »

« Si. Tu pourras partir si tu le souhaites. Mais sache qu'on est les seuls à prendre les saiyens pour des amis ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. » Nouveau silence. Bulma détestait ça. « Bon… Alors, l'armure en face de toi, tu peux me dire quoi dessus, oui ou non ? ça commence à me lasser cette histoire… »

« Elle est à épaulettes, claire et épaisse avec un sous-vêtement intégral noir… C'est une commande de Freezer pour ses autres guerriers plus fragiles que nous. » répondit-il, en terminant sa phrase avec une touche de fierté qui n'échappa pas à son petit-fils.

« Oh ! Je vois ! C'est vrai que c'est assez logique, elle est totalement opposée à la tienne bien que basée sur le même modèle… » fit Bulma, en pleine illumination, contournant le saiyen pour aller encoder ses nouvelles informations sur le petit ordinateur près du mannequin. Bardock s'éloigna d'elle, les bras croisés, il fit quelques pas en regardant le sol, pensif. Gohan l'observait, essayant d'en apprendre plus dans sa démarche de réflexion pour mieux comprendre son comportement. La femme de Végéta se tourna vivement, craignant que Bardock se soit sauvé. Elle retourna vers lui et le tira par le bras vers une autre armure. Gohan grimaça, compatissant envers son grand-père, ça ne devait vraiment pas être agréable de capituler ainsi, d'accepter de changer de façon de voir les choses… Il avait fallut tant de temps à Végéta, il était logique que Bardock ne comprenne pas aussi vite, même si leur contexte respectif était totalement différent… Autant le prince des saiyens était d'une certaine manière en position de force, autant le grand père de Gohan ne l'était pas… Et il le savait très bien, ce qui devait être encore plus difficile. « Qu'as-tu à me dire sur celle-là ? » Curieux, le fils de Goku avança de deux pas pour voir l'armure qui était le sujet de la question de Bulma pour Bardock. Ça le fit sourire, Bulma montrait le modèle qu'elle avait elle-même conçu ici sur base des armures de Végéta.

Bardock inspecta calmement l'armure blanche simple sur son sous-vêtement bleu.

« C'est pas des matières qu'il y avait sur Végéta et je n'ai pas souvenir que ça aie été employé par Freezer » commenta-t-il.

Bulma sourit à Gohan, satisfaite de la réaction. « Tout à fait… Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le saiyen haussa les épaules. « C'est pas le genre d'armure que je mettrais vu que je déteste avoir les bras couverts mais ça m'a l'air solide et pratique car elle n'a ni épaulettes ou autres protections souvent inutiles… »

La femme de Végéta était évidemment très fière en entendant cette réponse !

« Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai conçue. J'ai enlevé des défauts et amélioré la maniabilité de la matière et du modèle… » ne pu-elle s'empêcher de dire finalement, laissant transparaître dans sa voix une fierté totale, avec un petit air modeste qui sonnait faux… « Je n'ai aucun mérite… je suis génial… »

Bardock réprima un soupir mais roula des yeux. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire comme commentaire ou comme appréciation espérant qu'ainsi on le laisserait tranquille, il voulait s'en aller.

« Bul… » commença Gohan.

« Et celle-là, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais dessus… » continua Bulma sans écouter le fils de Goku en emmenant Bardock d'un autre côté.

« Bulma, stop ! » coupa Gohan. Il vit son grand-père soupirer de soulagement. « Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui… »

« Comment ça, mais… » elle regarda Gohan qui essayait d'être convainquant puis regarda sa nouvelle source d'information et remarqua enfin son air lassé et ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air désagréable. « t'en as si marre que ça ? » Toujours aucune réponse, mais son regard en disait long. « Bon, alors reviens demain, on a encore du pain sur la planche et… »

« Je reviendrais quand je veux et si je veux !! Tu vas pas me donner un horaire en plus ? » râla Bardock, maintenant qu'il avait été « libéré » et qu'il avait de quoi se défendre sans se faire contredire encore une fois. Il s'éloigna d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne le retienne encore. « Où est mon armure ? C'est vraiment Pan qui l'a ? » demanda-t-il à Gohan.

Le père de la citée répondit oui de la tête.

Bardock soupira vraiment cette fois. « Je peux pas prendre celle qu'est ici à la place ? »

« Non !! C'est MON exemplaire ça… Elle reste ici ! » se fâcha Bulma, contrariée de déjà perdre sa source d'informations. Elle alluma nerveusement une cigarette en fixant le saiyen d'un regard assassin.

Bardock émit un léger grognement, les bras croisés et crispés. Gohan vit en cela l'arrivée imminente de la goutte qui fera déborder le vase.

« Bardock, ton armure, c'est donc Pan qui l'a ! Mais elle est ici, dans la chambre de Bra, c'est au 2ième étage à la je ne sais plus quelle porte… » fit-il.

« 4ième gauche ! » précisa Bulma, toujours sur le même ton vexé. Et elle quitta la pièce par un autre côté, sans même un au revoir.

Bardock allait quitter la pièce mais il fut encore une fois frappé par une vision violente qui le coupa de la réalisé quelques secondes. Il eut besoin de s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Gohan s'approcha de son grand-père qui avait les yeux pressés et la main qui n'était pas contre le mur, appuyé sur son front pour faire partir plus vite ses visions. Une fois les images passées, il rouvrit les yeux sur ceux de son petits fils qui étaient plantés dans les siens.

« Quoi ? » fit Bardock, mal à l'aise par la promiscuité avec son petit-fils.

« Tu as des visions… Ou un truc du genre… Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Je suis têtu… T'en as marre et moi aussi… De plus, t'es ridicule quand tu as ce genre de crises et tu sais pas les cacher… »

Le saiyen prit sa respiration. Il avait pas tort… S'évanouir à tout bout de champs et avoir des absences ne devait pas montrer une image de lui très valorisante… Et refuser de dire pourquoi ne le rendait pas plus crédible. « J'ai des visions, oui… Enfin… Je vois des images du futur mais aussi et surtout du passé… Tout ce qui est en rapport avec les saiyens… Elles sont courtes et calmes ou bien très longues et violentes. Ce sont celles-là qui me donnent mal à la tête et m'assomment. J'ai commencé à avoir ces visions quand… »

« Non, ça ira, je m'en fiche de savoir pourquoi tu en as ! ça me regarde pas ! » coupa Gohan, en s'éloignant de lui en lui frappant amicalement sur l'épaule, content. « J'avais donc bien deviné ! Je suis vraiment content ! » Bardock était très interloqué cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction… Et si il avait su que c'était ce que Gohan voulait savoir, il l'aurait peut-être dit plus tôt. « Tiens, dans ce cas ! ça pourra sûrement te faire du bien ! » il lui envoya un petit flacon remplit de pilules. « C'est pas un médicament pour les fous, je te rassure ! Ah ah ! Prends en un par jour, deux si t'as encore des grosses visions violentes… ça ne va pas les faire disparaître totalement, ce n'est pas possible ça… Mais ça t'aidera à les contrôler, à les atténuer, ou à les voir venir. »

Bardock continuait de regarder le demi-sang, étonné de son plaisir à lui donner ces cachets pour l'aider à avoir moins de visions… Il ne comprenait décidément pas du tout les réactions de ces gens. Il reprit ses esprits, referma son poing avec le flacon et se dirigea vers la sortie, pour chercher son armure.

« Au fait… » dit-il quand même, sans se retourner, au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte. Il attendit deux secondes que son petit fils soit bien attentif puis posa sa question. « Un mioche en jaune qui hurle, pleure ou je ne sais quoi à en faire exploser un détecteur… C'est toi ? » il parlait d'une de ses visions et Gohan comprit rapidement qu'il faisait référence à son enlèvement par Raditz.

« Heu… Oui. » Sa réponse était hésitante car il sentait que ça n'allait pas plaire à son grand-père, au ton qu'il avait employé pour poser la question.

« J'espère quand même, que cette vision-là partira de ma tête… Avec toutes celles qui concernent ton père… Connard… »

« Ah..aH… J'espère aussi… » dit Gohan en ouvrant à peine la bouche et en élevant à peine la voix en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux et la nuque.

Dans la chambre de Bra, les conversations allaient bon train entre les deux jeunes filles.

« J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être demain… » disait Pan, couché sur le lit qu'elle occupait chaque fois qu'elle venait chez Bra. Celle-ci était assise dans le sien, lisant un bouquin.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-elle en baissant son roman. « Tu adores entraîner tes mômes pourtant… »

« Y'aura Dan qui s'entraînera à côté donc forcément je devrais le voir… »

« Pfff… Je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté celui-là… »

« Il était… Enfin… Je l'aimais pas d'amour quoi… »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas parce que la dernière fois que vous vous êtes battu ensemble, il a perdu ? »

« Si… Entre autres… Je dois bien l'admettre… »

« Tu trouveras jamais personne basé sur ce stupide critère… »

Pan ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se jeter à l'eau. « Si les dragons ball marchent, ça devrait se réaliser… »

« Quoi ?? » s'étonna Bra. « T'as vraiment souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un de plus fort que toi pour sortir avec ? »

« Mais non !! J'ai… Juste demandé de rencontrer mon futur mari… » Une fois sa surprise passée, la fille de Végéta éclata d'un grand rire moqueur. Ce qui vexa Pan. « Sympa… Je te fais une confidence et puis… »

« Ahlala… Pan, tu me fais vraiment rire… T'es vraiment fleur bleue comme fille… Grandis un peu ! Tu as le don d'avoir des rêves totalement irréalisables et de t'intéresser à des choses totalement futiles… Devenir super saiyen, vouloir te marier avec un garçon plus fort que toi, suivre partout et t'inquiéter d'un vieux saiyen venu de nulle part tout puant et vulgaire… Avec certainement plein de poux dans sa queue de singe infâme… Qui en plus m'humilie ! »

La fille de Gohan était totalement outrée et vexée. « De un, je me suis fait à l'idée que je serais jamais super saiyen, de deux, ma vie privée c'est mes oignons et de trois… Fous la paix à Bardock ! Il est pas dégueu du tout et… Quand est-ce qu'il t'a humiliée d'abord ?... Tu l'as vu deux secondes… »

« Les deux secondes les plus gênantes de ma vie, j'en ai pleuré de rage, il m'a vraiment parlé comme une moins que rien, alors que c'est lui le moins que rien et… »

« Stop !! Tais-toi si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles… Je ne te savais pas si vaniteuse ! Je pensais que t'avais été choquée parce qu'aucune princesse saiyenne n'avait le droit d'exister. »

« Huh ! » fit Bra en haussant les épaules à la manière de son père. « ça, je m'en contrefiche… Les saiyens sont tous crevés, je m'en fous. Ce qui m'a choqué c'est ton soi disant arrière grand père et… »

« Je te signale que ton père aussi avait une queue de singe avant, en plus ! »

« Oui, mais dieu merci, maintenant, il ne l'a plu… » Pan ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était atterrée par le manque de cœur de son amie et son désintérêt pour le peuple duquel elle venait. « Et le seul intérêt que j'ai à ce que mon père soit un saiyen, c'est que j'ai le potentiel d'un métisse donc que je pourrais facilement éclater la tête de ton imbécile de Bardock, si il recommence à me prendre pour n'importe qui… »

La fille de Gohan ne répondit rien. Elle était vraiment déçue et triste des paroles de son amie d'enfance.

Elles sursautèrent de concert quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Bardock fit trois pas dans la pièce en ignorant Bra et en se tournant vers Pan, qui avait les joues en feu en voyant son arrière grand père torse nu.

« Gamine, mon armure ! Que je puisse me barrer enfin ! »

« Dégage de là, macaque ! » fit la fille de Végéta, une fois la surprise passée.

« Du calme, je ne demande que ça, l'hystérique ! »

Bra fulminait.

« Bardock ! » Pan avait reprit ses esprit et dit son nom avec plein de bonheur dans la voix. « Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux ! ça fait plaisir ! Je… »

« Ouais, ouais… Donne-moi mon armure ! » Pan s'exécuta. Bra était outrée de sa faciliter à obtempérer si facilement à tout ce qu'il demandait.

« T'arrêteras peut-être de baver comme ça… » dit Bra tout bas d'un air moqueur à l'attention de la fille de Gohan qui la fusilla du regard en se levant du lit pendant que le saiyen enfilait son armure.

Bardock quitta directement la pièce dans un regard de plus pour personne. Ce qui énerva encore plus la fille de Bulma. Pan lui dit au revoir et suivit son aïeul.

Une fois qu'ils furent sorti de la maison, ils se mirent en route sans prendre soin de vérifier que personne ne les voyait. Pan n'avait rien dit cette fois, pour ne pas énerver Bardock se disait-elle, pour ne pas qu'il retombe dans les pommes, comme trois jours auparavant.

Après quelques minutes de vol, ce fut le saiyen qui rompit le silence.

« T'as perdu ta langue sur trois jours. C'est très bien. »

Pan sourit un peu à sa remarque, contente qu'il lui adresse la parole malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. « Non, c'est juste que je ne veux plus te fâcher comme la dernière fois. Et puis, je réfléchissais… » C'était vrai. Depuis son départ de Capsule Corp., elle ne cessait de penser à sa relation avec Bra qui se détériorait de plus en plus… Elle regarda son arrière grand père qui avait un petit sourire moqueur et anticipa sa réponse. « Oui, je sais réfléchir ! ça m'arrive ! »

« J'ai rien dis, moi… T'as raison de ne plus vouloir m'énerver… Cette journée fut vraiment très énervante… Et tes commentaires je m'en passe toujours bien… »

« Je te trouve changé. » ajouta Pan après un silence. « Je saurais pas dire en quoi, mais… »

Bardock soupira, se disant qu'il avait peut-être dit une phrase de trop. Il aurait voulu que Pan ne dise plus rien.

« Pardon ! » fit-elle en entendant son soupir. « Je me tais… Mais mon père a sûrement prévenu ma grand-mère que tu revenais aujourd'hui alors il y aura à manger pour toi à la maison. Si ça t'intéresse de venir, Tu es le bienvenu. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux partir, tu… »

« Ouais, je sais. » coupa Bardock. « Je vais venir. Au moins là-bas j'ai un lit aussi… Sans sangles… »

Pan ne répondit rien mais était contente de la réponse. Elle continuait à penser que Bardock avait changé, on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de vivre sur terre.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison familiale qui était vide du côté de chez Videl et Gohan. L'odeur des plats mijotés par Chichi flottaient dans l'air par le couloir qui reliait les deux maisons. Pan s'apprêta à le traverser après avoir déposé sa veste et son sac sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

« Attends un peu. » lui dit Bardock. Elle se tourna vers lui, attentive, étonnée de son interpellation. Il lui tendit le petit flacon donné par Gohan.

« C'est un médicament… Tu ne vas pas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

« Non… Enfin… J'ai des visions… C'est pour ça que je m'évanouis parfois… ça m'est arrivé, depuis qu'un petit lâche, en mission, m'a frappé à la nuque. »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? »

Bardock s'irrita un peu qu'elle lui en demande encore après tout ce qu'il faisait pour s'efforcer d'être complet sans se fâcher. « Parce que je me suis dit que, curieuse comme t'es, à me suivre partout sans arrêt, t'aurais voulu le savoir ! Et comme t'as toujours un air débile, naïf ou confiant sur le visage, je voulais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de ce médoc ! » Pan était émerveillée par ses paroles… Alors ainsi, il lui faisait confiance ? Enfin, il l'estimait incapable de lui mentir ? Il croyait en ce qu'elle disait ? « Alors ?? »

« Ah ! Heu… Ben… Heu… » réfléchissait-elle en lisant la notice sur le petit tube. « C'est mon père qui t'a donné ça, je suppose. Donc, c'est que ça doit être approprié, il ne te ferait jamais de mal. En fait, je crois qu'à part Bra et Végéta, personne ne te déteste. Et mon père est un grand médecin, il sait ce qu'il prescrit et son but est de guérir ses patients coûte que coûte ! » Elle lui rendit le flacon avec un sourire. Bardock la fixait intensément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas tous ces gens, pourquoi lui faisaient-ils confiance alors qu'ils ne savaient rien, ou presque, de lui…

« Pourquoi t'as ce sourire débile comme ton père ? »

« C'est héréditaire ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu dois l'avoir ! » Elle vit les yeux de Bardock s'assombrir à cette remarque. « Je plaisantais !... » rit-elle nerveusement, craignant de l'avoir vexé, en passant une main dans sa nuque.

« Non. Tu ne plaisantais pas, c'est ça le pire. » Répondit-il en avalant un des cachets du petit tube. « C'est dégueulasse. » grimaça-t-il en mâchant la pilule.

Pan se retenu de pouffer de rire en allant chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Elle lui tendit « tiens, gros malin, ça s'avale tout rond avec de l'eau normalement. »

« Mouais… » marmonna le saiyen après avoir avalé le contenu du verre d'une traite. « Planète de dignes… »

« à table !! » cria Chichi par le couloir. Bardock rangea son flacon dans son armure et se dirigea vers la nourriture, suivi de près par son arrière-petite-fille dont la journée avait mieux fini que commencé.

12


	7. réglisse et enfants

**Chapitre ****7 : réglisse et enfants**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre avec Bulma, Végéta et Bra. Il avait été décidé que tous les jeudi, Bardock irait voir Bulma pour en apprendre plus sur la terre, pour qu'ils fassent connaissance et pour qu'il puisse apprendre à la terrienne un maximum d'informations sur la défunte planète Végéta.

Le saiyen ressuscité avait changé. Il s'était résolu à donner une chance à la Terre et ses hôtes… Il n'avait de toutes façons pas le choix !

Il avait décidé d'apprendre à écrire la langue terrienne, seul et s'entrainait à sentir les énergies comme tout le monde autour de lui semblait savoir le faire si facilement. Ce comportement enchantait Pan, enfin son arrière-grand-père était un peu coopératif bien qu'il rouspétait sur tout et voulait tout faire tout seul… Mais elle n'avait plus peur de lui parler maintenant, même si il n'était pas encore à l'aise et qu'il ne lui témoignait pas une sympathie à toute épreuve, elle ne doutait plus qu'il n'avait aucune intention de les nuire et voulait tout faire pour qu'il s'intègre parfaitement dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle essayait de lui parler au maximum de ce qui pourrait lui plaire et essayait aussi de le sortir au maximum…

Goten, Mady et leur fils Yann vivaient à Satan city, préférant cette petite ville (elle était belle et bien petite, malgré ce que voulait et racontait Satan, son « créateur » …) paisible et conviviale, à la grande métropole toujours en activité qu'était la capitale de l'Ouest. Ils n'avaient pas non plus choisi la campagne, la trouvant trop loin de tout. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison à deux étages. Goten semblait nerveux et était assis devant un petit bureau qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Mady arriva dans la pièce, déposa un miroir devant lui et se posta derrière son mari, une paire de ciseaux en main.

« Bon… » commença-t-elle en faisant aller ses ciseaux. Goten fondit légèrement sur sa chaise, tout en la fixant par l'intermédiaire du miroir. « Tu vas arrêter de tirer cette tête là ? » Il avait l'air à la fois terrifié et en rogne. « Goten… Tiens toi droit au moins…

Après un long silence, il répondit enfin. « C'est même pas des ciseaux de coiffeur… »

« C'est normal. Je ne suis pas coiffeuse… »

« Justement… Je crois que je vais aller voir Videl. Après tout, c'est toujours elle qui me les coupe, et… » il se leva mais fut immédiatement remis à sa place par Mady qui l'avait remis en place en poussant sur ses épaules.

« Elle n'est pas coiffeuse non plus. Et d'ailleurs elle en a marre de ton cinéma à chaque fois ! »

« C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois je revenais avec des bosses et un mal de crâne mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » Mady commençait à se vexer. « Gohan est toujours très bien coiffé ! »

« Mais Gohan ne se fait pas toujours coiffé par Videl et puis il a des cheveux beaucoup plus facile que les miens… » Mady décida de ne plus l'écouter et ouvrit les ciseaux pour couper sa première mèche. Son mari anticipa le mouvement et se pencha en avant pour qu'elle rate sa tignasse.

« Goten !! ça suffit ! Arrête de bouger ! » Elle le remit en place.

« Mais pas si vite !! Tu sais où se trouve la mèche à ne pas couper n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point je ne veux plus que ma grosse mèche remonte sur le côté et… »

« … Et tu ne les veux pas trop court non plus parce que tu trouves ça laid. Je sais, je sais… » Elle allait renouveler son mouvement pour commencer le travail mais Goten se tourna encore, un air pathétique sur le visage.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas ravoir la tête de mon père… Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi. » Sa femme prit sa figure entre ses mains, attendrie par son désarroi, sans lâcher l'instrument de coiffure. Elle l'embrassa. A ce moment, ils entendirent une porte claquer et des voix s'élever dans le couloir. Mady sursauta et coupa une mèche de cheveux de son mari qui s'était détourné pour éviter qu'il soit éborgné.

« Goten, Mady, c'est nous !! On vient chercher les enfants ! » fit la voix de Pan. Elle fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie par son arrière-grand-père, les bras croisés, qui observait tout calmement de son air impassible et détendu qui devenait habituel.

« Pan !! J'ai faillit être éborgné ! » s'écria Goten. Pan était surprise de la réaction de son oncle. Mady secoua la tête et se remit de sa surprise.

« Bonjour. Fais un peu plus doucement en arrivant la prochaine fois, j'ai failli mettre fin à ma carrière de coiffeuse avant même qu'elle n'aie commencé ! » ironisa la tante de la nouvelle arrivée. Pan eut un large sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

« Tonton, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas retenter la coiffure que tu as hérité de ta famille ? Regarde, à Bardock ça lui va bien. » Le nommé, qui avait commencé une exploration plus minutieuse du nouvel endroit dans lequel il était, se retourna en entendant son nom. Goten croisa son regard et grimaça.

« Non ! J'ai justement voulu changer de coiffure pour qu'on arrête de me dire que je ressemble à mon père, j'ai pas envie maintenant qu'on me demande si j'ai un autre frère ou un truc du genre ! » Et il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de refiler ma gueule à tout le monde… » fit le saiyen. Il réalisa une chose. « En fait, t'es né avec une tête comme la mienne ? Comment peux-tu les avoir aussi long, si… » Il regarda Pan qui faisait des gestes qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle essayait de lui faire comprendre sans parler que les cheveux des terriens poussaient mais son arrière grand père ne comprit pas. « Et on se demande qui c'est le singe, ici, hein… » se moqua-t-il. Pan fit un genre de moue et allait répondre.

« Nos cheveux poussent ! Et heureusement ! » dit Goten avant que sa nièce n'intervienne.

« ça doit être pénible de devoir les couper régulièrement… ça se voit que vous avez vraiment que ça à faire ! »

« Bardock ! » fit Pan, trouvant que sa remarque pouvait être vexante.

Mady ne se démonta pas et en profita même pour repartir dans son travail. « Non, justement, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! Goten, tiens toi droit et ne bouge plus ! Tu ressembles vraiment trop à un singe avec cette tignasse qui commence à pendre ! » Elle jeta un petit regard en coin à Bardock qui répondit d'un petit sourire. Ça lui plaisait quand quelqu'un avait le même humour que lui ou en tout cas, comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre tout ce qu'il disait au premier degré.

Goten soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux comme un gamin. « Je veux pas voir ça ! » personne ne lui répondit. Mady commença sa coupe.

Yann et Miiky dévalèrent les escaliers avec chacun un sac à dos. « On est prêt ! » annonça l'aîné.

« Oh, AGP, tu viens avec nous aussi ? » ajouta Miiky.

« non, je suis juste là pour servir de modèle … »

Mady pouffa de rire.

« Ahah… Dis donc, tu es bien à l'aise toi maintenant ! » remarqua Goten après avoir ris jaune à la « blague » de son grand-père.

« Faut bien que je m'habitude à cette connerie de planète. »

« Bardock !! » répéta Pan, plus fort.

« Pan, tu marches à chaque fois ! » remarqua Mady, se disant que cette fois encore, Bardock disait ça pour provoquer.

« Non, là, c'était pas une blague ! » répondit sa nièce. Mady s'arrêta de couper les cheveux de son mari et regarda son « beau-grand-père » qui cette fois ne sourit pas.

« Cette gamine m'épie minute après minute, logique qu'elle commence à me connaître. »

Un silence suivit cette remarque pendant que Mady soupirait en reprenant sa coupe.

« Alors, on y va ? On va être en retard » dit Miiky qui n'avait pas trop bien suivit les nuances de la conversation.

« En effet ! On démarre ! Salut Goten, salut Mady ! » s'exclama la fille de Gohan en frappant dans ses mains.

« Au revoir ! » firent en cœur les deux petits après avoir embrassés les propriétaires de la maison.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la maison et prirent la direction de leur destination qui n'était pas très éloignée.

« Tiens, la p'tite chieuse rousse ne vient pas ? » demanda Bardock.

« Non, elle déteste ce genre de… » Pan s'arrêta dans sa réponse, réalisant qu'elle venait d'associer sans hésiter, le « petite chieuse » à Zarina… « C'est vraiment pas très gentil… Comment j'ai pu faire une assimilation si vite… » elle regarda son arrière-grand-père « t'es vraiment méchant ! » Bardock sourit à cette réaction qui se voulait agressive et vexante mais qui ne lui faisait absolument rien ce qui vexa Pan encore plus quand elle comprit que son « insulte » n'était vraiment pas terrible et ne lui faisait aucun effet.

« Et toi, t'es vraiment une gamine ! »

Elle frappa du pied, frustrée de toujours se faire avoir par ses petites piques si facile qu'il lui lançait toujours. Yann rigolait derrière eux en écoutant la conversation pendant que Miiky réfléchissait toujours sur la question de Bardock à propos de Zarina, il était, comme d'habitude, une guerre en retard…

« Mais tu sais, Zarina, elle est pas rousse, si tu lui dis ça, elle va se fâcher. Zarina est châtain clair mais c'est parce que ses cheveux sont épais comme les nôtres qu'ils paraissent un peu roux, mais elle est pas rousse… Tracy elle est pas rousse ben Zarina non plus, et la dernière fois que quelqu'un a dit qu'elle était rousse, elle était vraiment fâchée et a fait la tête pendant des heures et puis d'abord si elle était rousse on le saurait et puis c'est pas possible parce que personne dans la famille de Trunks ou Tracy n'est… »

« C'est bon, morveux, on s'en fiche de sa vie… » coupa Bardock, exaspéré par la capacité de Miiky a parler longtemps presque sans respirer.

« Et donc, pour répondre à ta question et clôturer cette conversation qui n'a pas de fin, non, Zarina ne vient pas. » termina Pan en secouant les cheveux de Miiky qui allait recommencer à parler. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentour, il sourit. Yanu sauta en avant en s'exclamant :

« On est arrivé ! »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un grand portail.

« Bienvenue dans le dojo tout arts martiaux et techniques de combat confondues de mon grand père ! » Bardock ne dit rien, fixant l'énorme pancarte au-dessus de l'entrée. Un énorme buste d'un Mr. Satan tout sourire « décorait » le portail. Bardock prit un air perdu, un peu effrayé. Un rictus nerveux déformait son visage petit à petit. « Quoi ? » Pan se pencha pour regarder dans sa direction. « Heu… Je parle bien sur de mon autre Grand-père… Le père… de ma mère ! » Son aïeul baissa la tête vers elle, sans perdre son air décontenancé sur le visage.

« J'avoue, une brève milliseconde j'ai cru que c'était la créature que j'avais engendré… Je ne m'étonne plus de rien sur cette stupide planète tu sais… »

« Tu m'étonnes, quand on ne sait pas pourquoi on est ressuscité, pas étonnant qu'on croie en beaucoup plus de choses dans la vie. » répondit très sérieusement la fille de Gohan. « Mais on t'en a déjà parlé de cet endroit en plus ! » raisonna-t-elle.

« Mais oui, je t'avais dis que je voulais que tu viennes voir Pan et moi ! » ajouta Miiky.

« Ah oui… » fit Bardock, se souvenant de quoi ils parlaient. « Ton fameux travail ennuyeux… Former des gosses… »

Pan sourit, elle était intimement heureuse qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'elle faisait, même si c'était sans doute un hasard.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le bâtiment. Il était composé de quatre grande salles ouvertes qui se suivaient les unes après les autres. Ils venaient d'entrée au bout du quatrième espace. De l'autre côté, il y avait un haut mur qui se terminait par une grande baie vitrée qui permettait à Mr. Satan de voir ses élèves en permanence de son grand bureau.

Sa petite fille alla déposer son sac au fond de la première salle là où elle allait donner son cour.

« Bonjour, Pan !! » s'exclamèrent quelques enfants en courant vers elle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » répondit-elle. Les politesses de circonstances s'engagèrent. Une petite fille prit la main de Pan en se collant contre elle après avoir croisé le regard envenimé de Bardock. « Quoi ?... » demanda-t-elle au saiyen après avoir compris que c'était à cause de lui que la petite était agrippée à sa main. Son arrière-grand-père fixait la gamine d'un air un peu inquiétant. « Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! »

« C'est qui… ? » demanda un autre gamin, pas plus rassuré que la petite fille.

« C'est un ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est pas méchant. »

Le saiyen soupira longuement, se demandant ce qu'il fichait au milieu d'une bande de gamins qui avaient tous moins de dix ans. Les enfants commençaient à l'agacer à le regarder comme ça, c'était normal qu'il les fixe en retour…

« ça va aller, maintenant, oui ? » fit-il, devenant mal à l'aise face à tous ces petits regards ébahis.

« Mais c'est toi, arrête de les regarder ainsi ! » répéta Pan. Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle en sourit d'amusement, il avait vraiment l'air perdu face à autant de gosses, il semblait se retenir de quelque chose…

« C'est notre arrière-grand-père ! Il est pas méchant ! » intervint Miiky.

« Juste un peu vulgaire ! » ajouta Yanu, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oui mais il est gentil ! Hein, A.G.P. t'es gentil ! dis-leur ! »

Bardock inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il allait vraiment exploser. Totalement sidéré et dépassé par la situation. Il s'attendait à avoir une vision de son dernier fils pleurant dans son berceau. Heureusement elle ne vint pas, mais il finit par se reculer vivement pour ne pas faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. « Qu'est-ce que je peux haïr les mioches… » pensa-t-il en s'éloignant au maximum de la horde de petites puces agaçantes pour lui. « Et toi, arrête de m'appeler A.G.P. Ou arrière grand père ou je ne sais quoi !! » cria-t-il presque vers Miiky.

« Ben pourtant c'est ce que tu es… » répondit le frère de Pan, loin d'être intimidé. « Et il ne faut pas renier ce qu'on est, c'est mal ! »

Bardock fit un signe de dédain vers lui et roula des yeux en s'essayant contre le mur du fond, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de venir avec eux. Pan se défit de ses petits élèves, elle devait finir de s'équiper. Elle s'assit à côté du saiyen qui ne regardait rien de particulier en face de lui, mâchant un des bâtons de réglisse offert par Videl.

« Merci pour tes efforts, parce que ça se voyait à ta tête que tu en faisais. » dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures de ville. Elle n'eut aucune réponse ni aucun regard en réponse. Elle finit de s'apprêter puis se redressa.

« On va rester ici longtemps ? » demande Bardock, sans enlever le bâton de sa bouche.

« L'entraînement commence dans un quart d'heure, il dure une heure, et quand tous les parents sont venu chercher leurs enfants après, eh bien on peut s'en aller. » Elle regarda Bardock soupirer « Et interdiction que tu partes avant tout seul ! T'es pris en otage ! »

« C'était pas moi qu'était soupçonné d'un jour vous prendre en otage ? »

Pan sourit largement, satisfaite du fait que Bardock commençait enfin à lui parler normalement et de plaisanter avec elle même si ce n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait volontaire et plaisant pour la part de son arrière grand père.

« A moins que tu ne veuille t'entrainer avec les petits ? »

« Crève »

Elle éclata franchement de rire, elle ne s'attendait pas à la réponse calme et froide qu'il lui avait faites.

« Pan ? »

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix, elle se retourna, le rouge aux joues. C'était exactement la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir… Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avant l'air un peu plus vieux qu'elle, il était très grand, beau et musclé avec ses cheveux bleus royal court et ses beaux yeux clairs en amande.

« Dan… » répondit-elle après un long silence.

« ça va ? Tu n'es pas venue la semaine dernière. »

« Non, j'avais un petit problème… » elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bardock. « …familial… »

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir, au lieu d'annuler, j'aurais pu gérer les deux groupes d'enfants et je serais venu te … »

Le saiyen sentait la tension entre les deux. Il en profita pour s'occuper un peu en taquinant un peu cette chère gamine qui le collait tant… « Bon, il est là, le gringalet, alors on peut s'en aller, non ? »

« Non ! J'ai envie de m'occuper de ces enfants, et… »

« Et moi je peux m'en occuper à ma manière ? »

Dan allait poser sa main sur le bras de Pan mais elle s'était retournée et hérissée au ton sadique qu'avait prit Bardock. Elle lui lançait un regard assassin.

« Arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

Dan soupira, il se dit qu'il était impossible de lui parler si ils n'incluaient pas cet homme auquel elle faisait tant attention. « Tu le connais ? » demanda le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation. « Qui est-ce ? »

Pan se retourna vers lui. « Eh bien, c'est… un cousin éloigné. Il est pas d'ici, je le fais visiter. »

« T'as oublié de dire que je mangeais les enfants. » Il reçut un coup de pied par l'arrière de la part de Pan qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos.

« Ne l'écoute pas, évidemment, il dit n'importe quoi. » et elle rit nerveusement pour essayer de se détendre. Au regard méfiant de son ancien petit ami, elle ajouta. « Ne t'en fais pas, il ira dans le bureau de mon grand père pendant le cours. »

Il finit par lui sourire tendrement. Un peu trop pour elle. « Je te fais pleinement confiance. » il la tira un peu vers lui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au saiyen, se demandant si il pouvait les entendre, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille « Je voudrais te parler… Tu… Tu me… »

« Grande sœur !! » Pan bénit intérieurement Miiky qui venait de la tirer d'une situation embarrassante, elle savait exactement ce que voulait lui dire son ancien petit ami qu'elle avait quitté quelques semaines plus tôt. « Papy nous attend ! »

« Je dois y aller. Après j'ai l'entraînement à faire. Alors… A un de ces jours. » et elle trottina le plus rapidement possible vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait l'ascenseur qui menait directement au bureau du patron de la maison.

« Sauvée. » pensa-t-elle.

« Tu as oublié Bardock » fit remarquer Yanu. « Je vais l'appeler, t'en fais pas ! » il avait bien vu que sa cousine ne voulait pas parler au garçon qui était tout près. « Bardock ! A.G.Pééééééééééééééééééééé !! Vieeeens ! » Pan se frappa le front, c' était pas vraiment la manière la plus discrète de faire.

De toutes façons, c'était trop tard, Dan avait déjà compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, il la regardait de loin, un peu déçu, mais pas désespéré. Le saiyen se leva en grognant, décidément, il ne supportant vraiment pas ce surnom ridicule que les enfants lui avaient donné.

« Je l'aurais. Elle saura bientôt que je suis bien digne d'elle. » dit le terrien pour lui-même.

Bardock l'avait entendu, il se tourna vers lui, la perche était trop bien tendue. « Il faudrait déjà en avoir une de dignité pour faire une comparaison. » Au regard éberlué de Danuki, il partit en ricanant, changeant son bâton de réglisse de côté.

Dan était estomaqué de l'intervention du saiyen sans-gêne.

« L'ascenseur est très petit, je monte en premier avec Miiky, prends le suivant avec Yanu. Je vous le renvoie tout de suite après. » lui dit Pan précipitamment en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'appareil pensant le faire arriver plus vite ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas voir Dan une seconde de plus. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'engouffra dedans, tirant son petit frère par la l'épaule pour qu'il se dépêche. Bardock soupira.

« Les histoires de cul, encore un truc pénible… »

« Je suis d'accord. » répondit Yanu, frimeur.

L'arrière grand père ne releva pas. Ils attendirent l'ascenseur en silence.

Le premier arriva à l'étage de Mr. Satan. Il attendait en effet non loin des portes. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il entoura de ses grand bras la tête de Pan qui avait eu à peine le temps de sortir de la cage. « Ma chérie !!! »

« …Bonjour, papy. » répondit-elle, habituée des expansions du père de sa mère.

« Tu m'as teeeellement manqué, ma grande championne !! » Mais cette expansion là, il la réservait pour les grandes occasions ou pour les publics importants… Elle tourna péniblement la tête vers le bureau. Ils étaient seuls avec Boo. Satan la lâcha et alla faire tourbillonné Miiky.

« Mon petit bouchon si costaud !! C'est bien, tu m'as vite ramené ta sœur ! Tu seras bientôt aussi fort que Mr. Boo ! »

Pan croisa les bras, son papy faisait beaucoup trop de compliments que d'habitude tout de même, c'était pas naturel… Le gros bonhomme rose n'avait, au contraire de son ami, pas bougé de son siège, ce qui était rare vu qu'il était aussi très expansif avec elle et son petit frère.

« Mais Satan et Boo plus champions… » gémit-il tristement dans son fauteuil.

Satan grimaça, son compagnon avait parlé trop vite, ça l'avait cassé dans son jeu, il avait calculé précisément la manière dont il allait parler à ses petits enfants.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe, papy ? » demanda Miiky. Satan le déposa au sol et les invita à s'asseoir face à son bureau.

Le « ding » caractéristique de l'ascenseur qui arrive à destination retentit. Les portes s'ouvrirent sous les yeux étonnés de Satan qui ne s'attendait plus à voir personne. Le fils de Goten fit irruption dans la pièce en faisant un grand salut des bras.

« Mais… Qui êtes-vous, vous ? » s'exclama le maître des lieux après s'être levé de son siège à la vue du deuxième arrivant.

Bardock mit une ou deux secondes avant de réagir qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il contempla Satan et rit intérieurement, se moquant des grands airs que prenait le terrien tout gris de cheveux et à moitié chauve. « Je suis… Plus jeune. »

« Très drôle, monsieur. » Satan se dégagea de son bureau et commença son show « Mais ce n'est pas le moment, je ne reçois pas de fans aujourd'hui et l'annonce que je vais faire maintenant n'est pas encore officielle et puis vous n'avez aucune chance, je sais que mon titre attire tous les jeunes de votre âge, mais il faut être réaliste... Peu d'entre vous ont mon talent et le courage nécessaire pour arriver à un tel niveau de force et de sagesse. Donc… »

« Papy !! » coupa Pan, qui commençait à perdre patience, elle voulait savoir ce qu'avoir à dire son grand père. Elle se tourna nerveusement vers Bardock. « Evite de faire d'autres commentaires, s'il te plait, je voudrais aller vite, j'ai un cours à donner et … »

« Eh !! Mais c'est Goku !!! » s'exclama Boo qui avait enfin levé la tête pour voir celui à qui parlait son ami Satan.

Bardock sursauta à la voix étrange du gros bonbon rose. Il voyait décidément de tout sur cette planète. A cette remarque, Satan étudia plus attentivement le « look » de Bardock. Puis il sourit étrangement, Pan redoutait le pire. Ce pire arriva sans tarder. Elle vit son grand père maternel prendre une casquette dans un de ses tiroirs puis approcher du saiyen.

« Je vois. » fit-il « Encore un jeune trois guerres en retard… Le look « Son Goku » est dépassé, mon ami. Certes, comme la mode fut courte, c'est bien de vous en être souvenu et de l'avoir adopté mais maintenant, c'est mon look à moi, le look de véritable champion qui est à la mode et qui reçoit tous les honneurs. » Avant que Satan ne fasse la bêtise de mettre la casquette à son effigie sur la tête du saiyen qui avait l'air de rire de moins en moins, Pan cria.

« Papy, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas un admirateur de Goku mais bien son père, ressuscité pour on ne sait trop quelle raison mais qui est là ! Je l'ai emmené pour lui faire découvrir la Terre mais ça reste quelqu'un d'assez peu maniable donc ton petit cinéma ne l'enchantera guère ! Rappelle-toi comment Végéta sait si bien te remballer, dis-toi qu'avec lui ça pourrait être pire, il n'a pas une Bulma derrière pour l'empêcher de se soulager !! » Satan avait arrêté tout mouvement au cri de sa petite fille. Lui, c'était avec les saiyens et sa belle-famille qu'il avait appris à tout croire sur parole. Et à la mâchoire carnassière que Bardock fit claquer pour redresser son bâton de réglisse, il recula doucement d'un pas.

« Il ne mange pas les vieux, juste les enfants ! » dit Yanu dans le silence gêné ambiant.

Satan alla se rasseoir à son bureau, sans faire d'autre commentaire. Il estimait avoir été assez ridicule comme ça pour aujourd'hui et ne comptait pas recevoir de coup. Il s'imaginait aussi que de ne plus rien dire ferait peut-être qu'on oublierait cet incident.

« Certes… » dit-il tout de même. « J'ai énormément d'humour, il ne faut pas l'oublier, huhuhhu… » et il finit de rire tout seul un instant. Bardock alla s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée comme si il était chez lui et qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Personne ne dit rien sur son acte, même si Satan n'était pas heureux qu'il n'aie pas demandé la permission.

« Bien. » finit par dire le maître de maison. Bien décidé à enfin parler de ce qu'il avait à dire. « Est-ce que tu t'entraînes bien, pour le moment ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation à sa petite fille.

« Heu… Pas plus que d'habitude… Mais ça devrait changer vu qu'un de ces jours, je suppose que Bardock voudra s'entrainer. Hein ? » elle se tourna car elle était assise dos à la baie. Le saiyen la regarda un instant et haussa les épaules. Pan n'insista pas, toujours aussi stressée et contrariée depuis Dan et le cinéma de son papy, elle avait hâte que ce dernier finisse, son cours devait commencer dans deux minutes.

« Parce que dans une semaine, n'oublie pas que c'est le tournois. Et je compte sur toi pour participer. » reprit Satan sans faire attention à la remarque de Pan sur le saiyen.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama Pan. « ça ne m'amuse plus ! »

« Mais si !! Tu as plus de seize ans maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller dans la section adulte ! ça sera plus intéressant pour toi ! »

« Tu parles ! Goten et Trunks ne participent même plus et Boo et Oob sont beaucoup plus fort que moi, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt ! »

« Pan… »

« N'insiste pas ! »

« Si ! Je veux que… »

« Que je devienne championne, oui je sais, mais non, je ne veux pas être médiatisée comme toi. Je ne me bats pas pour ça, tu n'as qu'à laisser Boo se battre et devenir champion. »

« Non !! Boo pas champion si Satan l'est pas. » pleurnicha le dernier cité.

Pan se leva de son siège. « Si tu n'avais que ça à me demander, j'ai répondu. Je vais m'occuper des enfants maintenant. »

« T'es vraiment comme ta mère ! » Maugréa Satan.

« Oui, exactement ! »

« Eh bien, j'avais donc raison !! » triompha le papy en appuyant sur un bouton sous son bureau. Pan arrêta son mouvement vers l'ascenseur quand la grande fenêtre de la baie s'ouvrit. Pan était surprise du nouveau comportement de son grand-père maternel qui l'étonnerait toujours. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir Danuki voler vers eux calmement. Le jeune homme se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre au niveau du sol, face à Pan.

« Tu l'auras lui, comme rival ! » continua Satan d'un air triomphal. « Vous serez le couple champion ! »

Pan était sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son ancien petit copain s'allie à son grand père pour la récupérer.

« Je sais pourquoi tu m'as quitté. J'ai beaucoup progressé, Pan. Je suis plus fort que Satan. » Ce dernier fit un signe de tête entendu, satisfait. Et ajouta :

« Il s'entraîne avec Boo, tu vois comme il vole bien ! Il s'y connaît bien en magie, maintenant ! Il pourrait t'étonner. »

« En même temps, on apprend à voler à 2ans. Ça n'a rien de magique… » ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner de manière inaudible Bardock. Dan lui jeta un petit regard car il avait entendu des bruits dans sa direction. Puis il reporta sa concentration sur Pan et son Grand-père. Les enfants ne disaient rien, fascinés par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses.

« Je sais que tu veux plus que quelqu'un capable de surpasser le champion du monde. Tu veux quelqu'un qui te surpasse toi. Je peux être cette personne. Je te battrai ce jour de tournoi et tu comprendras que c'est moi qui te protège et non pas le contraire. »

« Le tout, en finale du Budokai ! » jubila le vieux champion, imaginant déjà la scène.

Pan fulminait. « ça va ? » demanda Miiky, inquiet de sentir l'énergie de sa sœur monter.

Comment osait-il la provoquer ainsi ? Et comment son grand père avait-il pu imaginer un stratagème pareil pour arriver à tout ce qu'il voulait : la voir championne au côté d'un garçon qu'il aurait choisi personnellement. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Elle se fit le serment que ce terrien de pacotille ne la battrait jamais !

« C'est que ton énergie grimpe gamine, non ? » demanda Bardock, mâchonnant toujours.

Cette question ramena un petit sourire sur le visage de Pan. « Oui ! » elle allait ajouter des félicitations mais Dan reprit encore la parole.

« Alors ? Tu relèves le défi ou non ? » il avait un air très sérieux lui aussi. Mais le regard plein de fierté et de colère de Pan le décida à se radoucir. Il aimait sincèrement Pan. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. « Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour te prouver que j'étais fort, que j'étais capable d'être à tes côtés. Tu ne veux jamais te battre avec moi sérieusement. Je… Oui… Je t'aime, Pan ! Tu es unique, je pourrais tout accepter de toi, tu es celle à côté de qui j'ai envie de vieillir ! Et si il faut pour ça que je te mette K.O. sur un ring, je le ferai ! Si il faut ça pour être digne de toi, je le ferai ! » il guetta une réaction du saiyen derrière, qui ne vint pas. Il reprit et termina. « Tu es celle dont j'ai besoin Pan. On s'est toujours entendu à merveille. Je te le jure ! Tu es faites pour moi et moi pour toi. Il n'y a que moi qui t'aimerai ainsi et pour toujours ! »

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner un moment pour la fille de Gohan. La dernière phrase prononcée par Danuki raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Oui… C'était bien ça, c'était le vœu qu'elle avait fait à Shenron. Se réalisait-il enfin ?

« D'accord. » finit-elle par lâcher. Dan et Satan soupirèrent. C'était la réponse qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. « Je relève le défi. » elle inspira, se disant que même si c'était son vœu qui se réalisait, elle devait continuer de réagir comme elle l'aurait fait même si elle n'avait jamais fait de vœu. « Je me battrai de toutes mes forces alors, et si je te bat, Danuki… »

« Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je renoncerai à toi. Ça aussi, je te le promet. »

Elle regarda le sol un moment puis son petit frère qui avait un grand sourire. Elle lui frotta la tête affectueusement. Il était toujours heureux lorsqu'il entendait parler de combats. Elle prit sa respiration une dernière fois et tendit sa main vers son rival. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main, signe de leur accord. Derrière eux, Satan et Boo avaient entamé une danse de la joie, Yanu riait aux éclats en les regardant.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Satan, son moment d'euphorie passée. « Alors c'est entendu. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'aller donner votre cours, vous êtes en retard ! Les élèves attendent ça fait une demi heure que je vous le dis ! Hop hop ! On y va ! »

Pan ne releva une nouvelle fois pas la mauvaise foi de son papy. Après lui avoir expliqué que Bardock resterait dans son bureau en attendant la fin du cours, elle descendit avec Dan, Miiky et Yanu. Les cours se passèrent et quand tous les enfants furent récupérés par leurs parents, ce fut au tour de Pan de rentrer chez elle avec son arrière-grand-père, son petit frère et son cousin. Elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Dan et ne comptait pas le faire avant le 7mai, jour où elle devrait l'affronter et où, se disait-elle, son destin sentimental se jouerait.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Pan à Bardock, avec humour, sur le chemin de la maison de Gohan.

« Oh oui… J'ai toujours adoré les histoires de cul ! »

« C'est quoi les histoires de cul ? » demanda Miiky. Yanu était retourné chez lui directement sinon il se serait empressé de dire pareil.

« C'est rien… » répliqua vivement sa grande sœur, embarrassée. « ne fais pas attention, Bardock dit des bêtises vulgaires… »

Ils accélérèrent leur vol. Pan regardait son arrière-grand-père à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion aujourd'hui de beaucoup s'en occuper, elle espérait n'avoir rien raté d'important comme changement chez lui mais elle était contente qu'il commence à repérer les énergies seul, ce n'était évidemment pas très difficile mais il fallait tout de même avoir le truc et il l'avait trouvé… Elle avait hâte d'avoir de moins en moins de tabous avec lui, elle espérait qu'il devienne fort, qu'il aie de nouveau l'envie de progresser et qu'il devienne comme eux… Elle admirait cet homme, elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi mais même si il n'approuvait pas vraiment ce qu'était devenu la descendance des saiyens, elle se sentait fière de sa famille, elle était fière de descendre de lui…

13


	8. Les métiers

**Chapitre 8 : ****Les métiers**

« Attendez avant de traverser ! » dit Goten en agrippant le bras d'un des petits garçons de sa classe qui voulait se précipiter sur la route pour rejoindre l'autre trottoir. Il le remit dans le rang et s'approcha du poteau du feu de signalisation pour pousser sur le bouton qui accélérait, théoriquement, le passage du feu au rouge pour la route. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un demi soupire qu'il fut attiré par la voix de sa stagiaire qui gérait le groupe d'enfants âgés de cinq à huit ans à l'arrière. Miiky, Yanu et Zarina ne faisaient pas partie de sa classe, il était instituteur dans une petite école à Niku city, en banlieue, tandis que son fils avait été placé dans la même école que les deux autres, dans la capitale de l'ouest. Deux petits se disputaient à l'arrière du rang, l'étudiante de première année essayait activement de les faire se réconcilier pour qu'ils se reprennent la main avant de traverser pour plus de sécurité. Sentant qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas seule, Goten décida d'intervenir.

« Mademoiselle ? Venez à l'avant, s'il vous plait. » La jeune fille s'exécuta, intimement soulagée de s'éloigner de cette dispute qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Ils échangèrent leur place. L'instituteur s'accroupi au niveau des deux petits garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de leur « conversation » en gigotant dans tous les sens. « Alors, ici… Que se passe-t-il ? » Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux plein de larmes et de colère vers leur maître, leurs bras et poings crispés sur leur petite poitrine.

« Y me tape ! » fit l'un des deux, avant de reprendre sa moue fâchée.

« Parce que y dit des gros mots ! » ajouta l'autre, en tentant de nouveau de frapper son opposant.

Goten ne changea pas d'expressions, ce genre de dispute était la plus courante à cet âge.

« Je vois… » fit-il. « Mais on ne punit pas le mal par le mal. »

« Mais il est bête ! »

« Il est méchant ! »

« Si vous ne vous réconciliez pas, vous ne pourrez pas entrer à l'aquarium. » déjà les enfants changeaient d'air. « Si les requins voient que vous ne vous aimez pas, ils vous mangeront tous les deux ! » La bouche des enfants s'agrandirent de stupeur et de crainte. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux petits se prenaient à nouveau la main sagement. « C'est bien. Et redevenez amis, c'est plus sage… Il est possible que les requins vous attaquent tout de même dans un accès de colère, vous pourrez mieux vous défendre si vous vous réconciliez vraiment, parce que l'amitié peut tout vaincre ! » Les deux petits se regardèrent discrètement, l'un d'eux se risqua à sourire à l'autre qui lui rendit aussi un signe de trêve en resserrant leur lien. Goten regagna l'avant du rang, la stagiaire l'avait regardé faire avec attention et avait été très impressionnée. « Tout est réglé. »

« Waw ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre » réalisa la jeune fille.

« ça viendra. » sourit l'instituteur. Le feu passa enfin au vert et ils allèrent tous de l'autre côté sans autre forme d'incident. Goten rassembla sa troupe autour d'un banc à l'entrée d'un petit parc. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à l'aquarium mais Goten avait une dernière petite chose à faire. « Je vais à la banque chercher l'argent pour le déjeuner et les billets d'entrée, attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. » La stagiaire avait un peu peur de rester seule avec les enfants, elle savait qu'elle n'y était pas autorisée… « Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes ! » répéta l'instituteur, sentant le doute dans les yeux de la jeune fille de 18ans. Goten tourna les talons et traversa la rue en trottinant vers la banque qui était juste en face. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la cloche de la ville sonner. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir qu'il était déjà midi passé de quart… Il accéléra le pas vers le banque, priant pour qu'ils ferment à midi et demi et non pas à midi pile… « Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'horaire. C'était effectivement fermé. Il posa quand même son front sur la vitre pour voir si il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. Il crut voir une silhouette alors il décida d'essayer quand même d'ouvrir la porte, il avait vraiment besoin de ces billets et de cet argent pour le déjeuner… Son visage s'illumina quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la pièce sombre. Soulagé, il referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers les guichets illuminés par les panneaux qui indiquaient la direction des sorties de secours, allumés en permanence. « Bonjour ! Désolé d'être entré, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée et… »

« …Maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu poses tes mains à plat contre le guichet. » entendit-il après un petit clic et la sensation d'un objet froid frôlant sa tempe. Goten obéit, retenant un soupire lassé. Il se laissa traîner vers le fond de la salle à droite par un homme brusque qui gardait le revolver contre la tempe de son nouvel otage. Le malfaiteur ouvrit une porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. « Eh ! Les gars ! Qui a oublié de fermer la porte ? » demanda-t-il une fois la seconde porte refermée.

« Crétin. C'est toi qui devait la fermer ! » lui répondit un de ses complices. « On est pas encore repéré ! On a besoin de temps ! Retourne faire le guet et ferme cette porte ! On va bientôt téléphoner… »

« Mais… Pourquoi ne pas allumer et faire comme si c'était ouvert ? y'aurait plus de monde… » dit un deuxième homme dans la salle, satisfait d'avoir un otage supplémentaire.

« On sera repérer, je t'ai dis ! Les coffres ne sont pas encore tous vidés, et puis c'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui décide ! » Le kidnappeur de Goten soupira et sortit de la pièce pour retourner à son poste et fermer la porte. Le demi-saiyen n'avait pas été oublié, un pistolet n'avait jamais quitté sa tempe une seule seconde. « assieds-toi là ! Et pas de blague ! De toutes façons, on est cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. »

« J'ai compris. » dit Goten sans aucun ton particulier. Il essayait de faire le terrifié pour ne pas qu'on se méfie de lui mais il était bien un piètre comédien. Il s'assit maladroitement par terre tout en gardant ses mains levées et garda le regard baissé. Ils étaient dix-sept otages à présent, sept hommes, neuf femmes et un bébé. Calme, pour l'instant. Il n'y avait qu'une des femmes blessées, une brune d'une vingtaine d'années, elle tenait fermement son bras ensanglantés, le père de Yanu ne su dire si elle le tenait pour calmer la douleur ou arrêter le saignement, il n'entrevoyait que ses yeux noisettes fixant avec insistance et haine l'un des malfaiteurs.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, le surveillant le plus proche de Goten lui adressa la parole. « Et qui t'es, toi, le nouveau ? T'es quelqu'un d'important ? T'es riche ? » Il s'ennuyait et était content d'avoir un nouvel arrivant. L'intéressé tourna la tête lentement vers lui « Ben fais pas cette tête-là… C'est logique qu'on te demande si t'es riche… Plus t'es riche et important, plus on donnera de thunes pour te récupérer… »

« J'ai un jeans qui commence à s'user et une chemise sans marque… ça se voit que je ne suis pas riche, non ? Imbécile… » pensa le demi-sang. Il ne répondit rien tout haut pendant un moment.

« Eh ! Je te cause ! » reprit le malfrat. Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Goten. Il voulait rester calme, il ne voulait pas faire d'excès de zèle, il voulait attendre les secours comme tout le monde, bien que ce fut difficile de résister à l'envie de se défendre. Mais là n'était pas son rôle. Il devait rester à sa place, Il devait se persuader ! Si il se défendait, ça allait faire encore des histoires…

« Je… Je suis instituteur. » dit-il finalement avec une petit voix timide. Le ton inquiet qu'avait pris le frère de Gohan fit rire tous les kidnappeurs en chœur, avec la réponse tardive, il était vrai que la réponse de Goten dans le silence avait quelque chose de risible.

« Allez ! faites les tous reculer vers le fond ! Exécution ! » fit soudainement le chef de la bande après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il regarda l'assemblée d'otages qui rampaient sur les fesses vers l'arrière, surveillés de près par leurs gardiens. « Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, on comprendra qu'il se passe des choses pas net, ici… On va téléphoner à la police avant et demander une rançon pour chacun d'entre vous… J'espère que vous resterez tranquilles… Sinon… » il chargea et arma son énorme pistolet dans un bruit mécanique qui fit frissonner les trois quart des otages. « Et toi, arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! Tu crois franchement qu'il va te le dire si il est riche ? » Cette remarque était évidemment destiné à son acolyte qui avait entamé une « conversation » avec Goten.

« Ben non, mais bon… On sait jamais, dans le stress il aurait pu parler… »

Le chef se tourna ensuite vers le fond de la salle où il y avait une autre porte ouverte. « Alors, là-bas, ça avance ? »

Un de ses hommes arriva vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ouais, chef ! C'est fini ! Tous les sacs sont remplis, il ne reste plus rien ! »

« Parfait… » il sortit alors son téléphone portable pour appeler la police. « Allô ?... C'est pour vous annoncer un cambriolage à la banque Couronne de la rue Sukiyaki. » il éclata soudainement de rire au téléphone avant de continuer. « Non, non… Moi je ne suis pas blessé, je suis le responsable des cambrioleurs… Nous tenons en otage les employés, le directeur, sa famille et les quelques clients… Nous demandons deux millions de zénis par tête, le double pour les employés et le triple pour le directeur et chaque membre de sa famille. » Les sirènes de la police se faisaient déjà entendre au loin, le commissariat était tout proche. « Vous avez fait vite, comme je l'espérais… Vous verrez à quel point je ne rigole pas. » Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et fit à un de ses hommes. « Attache une des femmes avec une ceinture chargée et va sur le palier accueillir nos amis les poulets ! »

Goten était sidéré, non seulement ils cambriolaient une banque juste avant un temps de midi pour pouvoir vider les coffres sans peine d'être suspectés mais en plus, ils osaient demander une rançon… Et ils étaient bien équipés ! Les ceintures explosives était à commande à distance, chacun des malfrats portait un gilet pare-balle, ils étaient également armés jusqu'aux dents et nombreux. « Après tout, c'est normal qu'ils aient besoin de tant d'argent pour que chacun aie sa part. » finit par raisonner le fils de Goku.

« Non, laissez ma femme ! Pitié ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » dit soudain un homme, en larmes, non loin du demi-saiyen. Sa femme avait été sélectionnée pour être équipée de la ceinture tueuse et suivre un des kidnappeurs pour faire pression sur les policiers pour leur faire comprendre que rien de tout ceci n'était une plaisanterie.

« T'inquiète pas ! » répondit le malfrat qui coupait la sécurité de la bombe. « ça sera de la faute aux flics si elle meure… Puis ça sera pas une énorme perte, c'est une cliente, elle ne vaut qu'un million, eheh… » et il emmena la femme impuissante avec un rire goguenard sous le regard désespéré du mari. Le comportement des kidnappeurs dégouttait de plus en plus Son Goten. Il vit le chef appeler quelqu'un d'autre.

« Les gars, ici, tout est ok, les coffres sont vidés et la rançon ne devrait pas tarder ! Et de votre côté ? » il écouta la réponse de l'interlocuteur puis continua « Bien, vingt-trois otages, c'est pas mal du tout, bravo ! Je contacte les trois autres points d'attaque ! A plus tard ! » il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone, visiblement satisfait, tout se déroulait comme il le voulait.

« Vous… Vous faites plusieurs casses en même temps ? » comprit Goten, estomaqué. Il n'avait pas pu se taire, c'était sortit tout seul. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se comporter comme un simple petit instituteur de banlieue.

« C'est ça, mon pote… Mais tu sais que c'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations et de poser des questions comme ça ? » Il gifla furieusement Goten qui se laissa tomber sur le côté, feignant que le coup lui avait fait quelque chose.

« Eh ! C'est injuste de le frapper ainsi ! » intervint la seule femme attachée qui était également la seule blessée. « Votre coup ne marchera jamais ! » Goten fit mine de se redresser difficilement vers elle. Elle continua dans sa direction. « Ils prennent cinq banques en même temps, ils sont une cinquantaine dans cette bande ! Ils sont totalement mégalo ! »

« Ta gueule !! » se fâcha le garde le plus proche d'elle en la giflant furieusement. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans un gémissement de douleur, mais courageusement, elle se remit en position assise, digne. « On devrait les bâillonner, chef ! »

« On a utilisé tous les adhésifs pour les bombes, et puis c'est tellement marrant de les frapper quand ils l'ouvrent trop ! »

« Ren…Rendez-vous ! Aaah !!... » entendit-on crier de manière craintive et étouffée à cause de la distance, de l'extérieur. C'était le responsable de la police, qui était totalement dépassée. Des coups de feu retentirent, c'était le malfrat en face d'eux qui venait de leur faire peur pour qu'ils reculent se réfugier derrières leurs voitures.

Goten grimaça, ils étaient vraiment dans une toute petite ville et le commissariat n'était pas préparé à ce genre de grosse attaque. La police de Satan city, bien plus conséquente, avec à sa tête Videl Satan, devait sans doute faire fasse à une prise d'otage bien plus conséquente que celle-ci, ils ne pouvaient donc pas venir aider la brigade de ce gros village.

« Eheh… C'est encore plus facile que prévu… » marmonna le chef armé qui regardait par les stores ouvert les policiers désemparés à l'entrée de la banque.

« Voi…Voilà une partie de la rançon, libérez le nombre de gens qui valent à cette somme, la suite arrive ! » entendit-on de la voix de, semble-t-il, le chef de la police.

Goten soupira, c'était vrai que la police avait cédé bien vite… Mais avait-il un autre choix ? Il sursauta et sentit sa colère monter en entendant le chef des brigands prendre la paroles pour parler à celui qui venait d'amener une partie de la rançon à l'intérieur.

« On en profite. Ne leur rendez personne. » l'homme a qui il s'était adressé acquiesça puis il prit son talkie-walkie et dit à l'homme qui était dehors, près de la femme-bombe. « Fais monter les enchères. Et vite, on a pas toute la journée, donne leur une heure. Enclenche une minuterie sur la femme et éloigne-toi. On sait jamais, ils pourraient être trop lent… »

« Meutriers !!! » hurla l'effrontée du fond de la salle déjà blessée à deux reprises pour avoir intervenu à tort et à travers. Goten n'en pouvait plus lui non plus.

« Tu ne tiens pas à ton genou, pouffiasse ? » demanda le gardien qui s'était déjà énervé une fois sur elle en la braquant avec son pistolet. Il tira. Tout le monde retint son souffle avant d'entendre l'os craquer et l'effrontée hurler. Aucun des deux ne vint. La balle avait été déviée par une mystérieuse force. Un silence perplexe ampli la salle. Personne n'avait remarqué que Goten n'était plus dans la même position, il était tourné vers l'attaque. Personne ne le vit non plus ranger la balle discrètement dans sa poche. Il espérait secrètement que la jeune femme arrêterait ses provocations. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation et il avait un peu peur d'empirer les choses au lieu de les arranger si il continuait ainsi. Il reprit sa respiration lorsqu'il fut certain que les malfrats ne l'avaient pas capté.

Hélas, la jeune femme inconsciente et en colère ne comptait pas se taire.

« Avec un pistolet en plastique, vous n'irez pas loin ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Goten grimaça en sentant que cette fois, il allait être plus difficile de sauver la situation sans se faire voir. Tout alla très vite. Un autre garde avait tiré dans le dos de la fille, le demi-sang se déplaça à grand vitesse pour intercepter la balle et pour que les bandits ne s'interrogent pas sur son déplacement dans la pièce soudain, il neutralisa un autre pistolet tout proche qui glissa à terre. Dans l'incompréhension et la panique soudaine, un troisième gars à l'opposé de la pièce avait tiré sur le flingue volant, créant un mouvement de panique dans les otages qui reculèrent tous dans un mouvement de défense, se collant les uns les autres.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe, ici ? » hurla le chef qui avait assisté à la scène, toujours à l'avant de la pièce. Un silence empli d'angoisse suivi son cri. « Je répète ! Qui est responsable de tout ça ? » Pas de réponse, chacun savait qu'il allait souffrir si il répondait…

« M… » Goten évita une nouvelle fois la catastrophe en posant sa main sur la bouche de la fille en colère qui ne cessait d'énerver davantage les preneurs d'otages.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous n'arrangez rien avec un comportement pareil. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et en colère. Le saiyen soupira et la lâcha. Elle grimaça de douleur, sa blessure au bras s'était réveillée un instant.

« Eh ! Arrêtez le copinage, là ! » Sur ces mots, le chef arpenta la salle en enjambant les otages et empoigna la blessée sans ménagement. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur qui fendit le cœur de Goten.

« Vous lui faites mal ! » fit-il remarquer vivement. Le patron lui lança un regard méprisant et moqueur avant de continuer sa route, tirant une nouvelle fois sur le bras de la jeune femme qui pleurait de mal. Pire encore, par jeu, il arracha un morceau du t-shirt de la prisonnière et la bâillonna avec, sans aucune douceur, se délectant de la colère qui montait petit à petit en Goten. Toujours sans le lâcher des yeux, il termina d'enfler sa colère en attachant une ceinture explosive autour de la taille de la fille. Le fils de Goku baissa les yeux, pas par soumission mais pour ne pas amplifier sa colère et risquer de blesser les autres otages. Mais il décida d'agir. Le chef de bande avait fait une bêtise… Une énorme bêtise.

« Comme ça, tu te tairas, l'instit' ! » termina le malfrat en jetant la jeune fille à terre à l'écart des autres.

Les négociations à sens unique continuaient à l'extérieur, la police était vraiment dépassée et commençaient à être à court d'argent.

« On a pas assez pour tous les otages, dépêchez-vous, dans cinq minutes, madame mon otage explose. » dit le malfaiteur à l'extérieur qui était chargé du chantage, déjà à l'écart pour ne pas être blessé par l'explosion imminente.

Goten décida d'agir. Les malfrats n'avaient aucun l'air de s'y connaître assez en art martiaux pour suivre ses mouvements. Neutraliser toutes les armes et les ceintures explosives permettrait à la police de prendre le dessus. Il analysa la situation et le matériel qui leur restait. Et il passa à l'action. Il neutralisa un premier pistolet qui vola des mains du malfrat sans que celui-ci ne comprenne.

« Eh !! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Arrête tes bêtises, c'est pas drôle ! On a pas que ça à faire… » répondit un autre.

« Mais je vous jure, mon arme a sauté toute seule ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une deuxième arme en face sauta « toute seule » des mains d'un de ses collègues… un troisième, pris de panique et croyant avoir vu une forme bouger, pointa son propre pistolet dans le vide et appuya sur la gâchette ! Rien de sortit… Quand il regarda son arme, il constata qu'elle était toute tordue et hors d'usage.

Un silence livide et tendu ampli la salle. Aussi bien les malfrats que les otages avaient peur de la nouvelle tournure des choses. Aucun ne comprenait.

Vlan ! Une nouvelle arme vola. Puis une autre. Un des propriétaires des armes voulu se pencher pour ramasser un des pistolets qui avaient valsés à terre. Il constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous mis hors d'état de marche.

« Cette banque est hantée !! » paniqua soudainement un autre complice.

Histoire d'empirer encore les choses, Goten reprit ses actions invisibles en se mettant même à frapper soudainement – pas trop fort – les malfrats. L'effet fut immédiat, la panique s'empara d'eux et bientôt, le demi-saiyen pu courir dehors en arrachant en passant la ceinture explosive de la dame qui tomba sous le choc. Goten continua de courir et lança directement la ceinture dans le ciel le plus haut possible, avec le choc, elle allait éminemment exploser. Un feu d'artifice éclata au-dessus de la foule et les policiers qui étaient devant la banque. Ces derniers firent une ovation à Goten qui, dans le stress de rater son coup, s'était arrêté lui aussi pour regarder la ceinture exploser. Il comprit à ces acclamations qu'il était repéré. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être déçu, le kidnappeur qui avait emmené la dame dehors tira sur lui à bout portant. Il éjecta la balle avec son bras et assomma l'homme d'un coup de poing. Les policiers en profitèrent pour venir menotter l'assommé.

Goten retourna à l'intérieur et attaqua franchement les autres qui étaient toujours dans la panique, pensant être dans une maison hantée. Le fils de Goku s'occupa de tout le monde très rapidement, la bande de voleurs étaient trop hébétés pour répliquer de manière raisonnable et efficace.

« C'était toi !! » entendit Goten dans le capharnaüm qu'il avait engendré.

« Sortez tous !!! Maintenant !! » cria le sauveur aux otages avant de finir d'assommer les kidnappeurs.

Dans l'agitation, le patron comprit que c'en était fini de leur opération… Ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents… Il décida d'assurer ses arrières en emportant la fille du directeur, Penny, celle qu'il avait déjà blessée et attachée près de lui. Il sortit par la fenêtre. Les policiers, trop occupés à menotter les malfrats et à récupérer les otages, ne firent pas attention à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Goten, plus calme, sortit encore du bâtiment, portant deux sacs d'argent sur le dos.

« Tenez. » dit-il au policier le plus proche. « Les autres sont au fond de la banque près des coffres. »

« Merci beaucoup, jeune homme, vous nous avez beaucoup aider ! Quel est votre nom ? Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ? » demanda le chef de la police qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Oh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux rien comme récompense, oubliez moi, merci beaucoup. Mais… » en parlant, il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux otages sauvés et il vit l'un d'eux, un homme en costume, parler de manière paniquée à un agent de police. Il entendit le mot « Penny » perdu dans la phrase et comprit tout de suite… Elle n'était pas là et il n'avait pas touché au chef des bandits qui avait dû filer à l'anglaise avec elle. « Merde !! » jura-t-il pour lui-même. Il s'éloigna des deux policiers qui en étaient encore à le remercier à lui demander ce qu'il voulait en retour. Goten n'écoutait plus. Il réfléchissait… Devait-il retourner près de ses élèves ou partir à la poursuite de la fille du directeur ?

« Sois raisonnable, Goten… » se dit-il en lui-même, regardant vers le parc où attendaient sagement et anxieusement sa classe et sa stagiaire. Cette dernière le vit, sain et sauf et lui fit un signe de main que le frère de Gohan remarqua… Mais il n'y répondit pas, plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ! » appelait le policier près de lui. Il vit Goten secouer la tête, il venait de se décider. Il tourna les talons vers l'opposé du parc et se mit à courir dans la direction où avait probablement dû partir le kidnappeur et son dernier otage.

« Du calme, ça va très bien se passer. » assura Gohan, la voix assourdie par un masque de chirurgien. Il était penché sur un patient, les mains derrière le dos. « Ne trembler pas, c'est très facile, vous avez toute la place qu'il faut en plus. »

« Facile à dire. » répondit la stagiaire, dont c'était la première pratique sur être humain vivant. Deux autres chirurgiens regardaient la scène de l'extérieur de la salle, à travers une vitrine d'un air ampli de doutes malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient en l'éminent Docteur Son Gohan.

La nouvelle termina ce qu'elle avait à faire à l'intérieur du patient.

« Eh bien, voilà ! » fit Gohan d'un air enjoué. Sa stagiaire soupira de soulagement. « Aiguille et fil. » ordonna-t-il ensuite. « non, non, pour elle, encore. Elle doit finir le travail. » l'infirmière obéit et donna le matériel pour refermer le corps du patient à la stagiaire qui n'osa pas discuter. « La chirurgie c'est pas compliqué… C'est toujours le même schéma : ouvrir, opérer et refermer. Froidement. » Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un air un peu las. Il attendit de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune fille qui avait entamé son travail de couture pour lui dire. « Voilà, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Au revoir, mademoiselle. » et sous les yeux ébahis et abasourdis des deux médecins chargés d'observer et de la stagiaire qui n'avait pas fini de recoudre le patient, Gohan quitta la salle d'opération en retirant ses gants et son masque d'un air des plus naturel.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour échanger sa blouse stérile contre une blanche de médecin plus traditionnelle. Une fois fait, il prit un café à la machine à disposition et s'assit à table pour le siroter au calme. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il espérait. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un groupe de médecins et d'infirmiers fit son apparition, en criant.

« Bon anniversaiiiire !! »

Gohan sursauta, se brûla en renversant du café sur sa chemise jusque là propre. Il attrapa une serviette à proximité « Mais, heu… Non ! » bredouilla-t-il en commençant à frotter sa tâche. « C'est dans une semaine ! »

La joyeuse troupe fut arrêtée dans son élan par cette annonce plutôt surprenante, elle s'attendait plutôt à de l'émotion, un cri, un grand sourire ou des remerciements… Du coup, ils étaient un peu perdu, ils se consultèrent du regard, cherchant comment réagir à ce comportement inattendu.

« Non ! Enfin, merci, c'est génial ! » dit soudain Gohan, comprenant que c'était lui qui les bloquait par sa réaction peu conventionnelle. « C'est juste… Je m'y attendais pas… Comme mon anniversaire c'est dans plus d'une semaine… »

« Mais c'est fait exprès ! » dit une des infirmières en se détachant du groupe. « Si on avait fait ça le jour même, la surprise aurait été moins grande ! »

Les autres membres de la « surprise » se détendirent après l'infirmière, encouragés par le sourire – un peu forcé – qu'avait Gohan depuis quelques secondes. Ce dernier prit sur lui, comme on dit, pendant que ses collègues lui offraient deux ou trois cadeaux et une bouteille de vin dans une belle haute boite rouge, d'il ne savait plus trop quel endroit… Il n'écoutait pas vraiment le flot de paroles continu qui venaient à lui, les médecins et infirmiers parlaient tous en même temps ou presque, émerveillés et fiers d'être les premiers à avoir souhaiter un bon quarantième anniversaire à Son Gohan qu'ils appréciaient tous beaucoup. Le fêté remercia tout le monde le plus chaleureusement qu'il le pu.

« Je dois bientôt y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital. » dit-il soudainement dans une petite accalmie de paroles, tout le monde avait quelque chose à lui dire et il n'y avait pas moyen d'en placer une…

« Ah non !! » s'exclama une des infirmières en se levant de la table sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Tout le monde regarda vers elle, surpris. « Alors, c'est donc vrai ? » Gohan fronça les sourcils, il n'avait parlé de rien, à personne. « Vous partez !... » Cette annonce refit partir les questionnements et les paroles vers lui dans tous les sens. Tant et si bien que Gohan ne suivait plus rien, il leva les bras en signe de défense et tout le monde se recula en se taisant, réalisant qu'ils l'assaillaient un peu de trop…

« En réalité, commença Gohan calmement lorsque le silence ce fut fait, je change de service. » il s'apprêta à devoir refaire le calme si besoin était mais ce ne fut pas le cas, son petit auditoire l'écoutait attentivement, à présent. « J'en ai assez de la chirurgie… Je m'y ennuie… C'est trop régulier, impersonnel, les patients seraient appelés « clients » ou auraient des numéros que ça reviendrait au même… Tout le monde y est blasé, pire qu'en soins intensifs et… Je… Je ne m'y sens plus à ma place, je serais plus utile ailleurs… J'ai de la force, de la motivation, du temps devant moi… J'en ai marre d'être chirurgien, j'ai besoin de changement ! » il sembla entrer dans une profonde réflexion intérieure. Il en fut tiré par les sanglots d'une des infirmières. « heu… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, mais… » elle renifla une bonne fois. « Vous êtes si gentil, vous… Vous allez nous manquer ! »

des « ohhh » des autres infirmiers et médecins s'élevèrent avant d'aller consoler l'infirmière sensible. Gohan sourit, touché, c'était exactement ce qui lui manquait, finalement… Un groupe de gens qui se connaissent et travaillent ensemble dans la passion de sauver des vies. Il avait l'impression que les chirurgiens agissaient comme si les patients n'avaient pas de visage… Combien de fois s'était-il fait enguirlander parce qu'il était retrouvé à discuter avec des patients ou des collègues d'autres services alors que « ce n'était pas sa place » …

« Mais vous n'êtes pas logique. D'habitude, on change pour un travail moins prenant pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants ou sa famille… Vous êtes chef, maintenant, et… » dit un ami médecin.

« …c'est le problème. » coupa le père de Pan et Miiky, vivement, comme si il allait dire quelque chose qu'il devait vraiment sortir. « C'est ennuyeux, je ne fais plus rien à part conseiller et former certains étudiants qui savent très bien se débrouiller sans moi. Sans parler de toute la paperasse à laquelle je ne comprends pas grand chose, c'est ma femme qui fait les trois-quart ! Etre chef de la chirurgie c'est être encore plus froid et avoir des horaires aussi ennuyeux que tous les autres ! Et puis j'ai envie de faire autre chose, d'être sur le terrain, de bouger, de faire mon métier, en bref !... Je le faisais déjà mais en me cachant parce que, en effet, je suis quand même débordé dans cet hôpital parce que je sais pas m'empêcher d'aller me mêler aux autres services un peu plus vivant et intéressant à mon goût, donc quand j'aurais enlevé mon horaire de chirurgien tout devrait aller et là, donc, je pourrai voir ma famille plus souvent comme il faudrait que je fasse à mon âge ! »

« C'que c'est beau, c'que vous dites… » commenta une autre infirmière pendant que sa collègue finissait de sécher ses larmes. Un silence perplexe suivit d'un reniflement empli la pièce. Gohan trouva le moment opportun pour s'éclipser.

« Bon ! Mon rendez-vous ne va pas tarder, je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour les cadeaux ! » Il se leva de sa chaise en emportant les quelques cadeaux.

« Eh ! Attends, tu ne veux pas manger un morceau de gâteau avant de partir ? » demanda le médecin qui lui avait déjà posé la question sur son changement de service.

Sans surprise, le regard de Gohan changea à l'annonce du gâteau… Il baissa les yeux sur la grosse boite carrée qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte et comprit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Il me reste un peu de temps finalement… attaquons ce gâteau ! » annonça Gohan en souriant. Il rangea le reste de ses dons dans son casier et rejoint la table avec la pâtisserie tant convoitée. Un infirmier alla chercher un couteau plus loin dans la salle de repos pour couper le gâteau. Tout le monde éclata de rire au soudain air ravi du bientôt ancien chirurgien. On coupa le gâteau en six parties, Gohan attaqua sa part avant d'être interrompu par une « blague » d'un de ses collègues.

« C'est à partir de quarante ans qu'il faut faire attention à son cholestérol, non ? »

Le mouvement du fêté s'arrêta, il fusilla son collègue du regard et saisit l'ironie. Il répondit avec autant d'humour. « Justement, je profite que je ne les ai pas encore pour me goinfrer !... »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la dégustation repris.

La maison de Goten était équipée d'une salle d'entraînement de taille moyenne à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il s'y trouvait et répétait plusieurs mouvements pour se défouler un peu quand il entendit sa femme rentrer. Il s'arrêta et soupira, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et lui faire face… Il sortit de la salle et déboula dans la cuisine où Mady déballait les quelques courses qu'elle avait été faire en revenant du travail.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle joyeusement en tournant brièvement la tête vers son mari. « tu ne devineras jamais combien j'ai payé les pains ?... C'est pas croyable, ils l'augmentent sans arrêt ! Je sens que je vais arrêter d'en acheter et demander à ta mère de m'apprendre à en faire parce qu'avec la quantité de pains que vous mangez toi et Yanu, on aura vite plus rien. » elle ne disait absolument pas ça d'une manière catastrophée mais elle le pensait. La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle poussa un petit « eh ! » faussement indigné quand son fils attrapa un de ces petits pains et sauta dans les bras de son père.

« Ils ont de la chance dans ta classe d'avoir été à l'aquarium ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu y aller ! » s'exclama-il avant de mordre un morceau dans sa petite miche.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, on est jamais arrivé à l'aquarium, finalement… » répondit son père, morose.

« Quhoi ? Alors Fou afez été hoù ? » s'emporta Yanu en gigotant dans ses bras, la bouche pleine. « au Zoo ? » reprit-il après avoir avalé. « Je voulais encore plus aller au zoo !! On fait jamais rien de bien dans mon école ! »

Goten sourit à la vivacité de son fils, il aimait vraiment les enfants à cet âge… ça découvrait tout et commençait à avoir son avis sur tout… Il soupira en regardant Mady finir de ranger les commissions. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, il allait devoir tout lui raconter…

« Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas fait l'activité prévue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ben… Il y a eu une prise d'otages à la banque où j'allais chercher les billets. »

« Oh, mince… ! Les enfants vont bien ? »

« Oui, très bien. Ils m'attendaient dans le parc avec l'étudiante… C'est moi qui était parmi les otages… »

Mady fronça les sourcils à l'air ennuyé de son mari. « Tu as fait comment pour t'en sortir ? »

« Je voulais passer inaperçu mais ils devenaient fort dangereux et agressif, tu devrais voir ça au journal télévisé tout à l'heure. » Il s'arrêtait sans arrêt pour retarder le plus possible la fin de l'histoire.

« Et ça a pris tant de temps que ça que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'aller à l'aquarium. » conclut Mady qui voulait que son mari termine.

« Pas exactement. » Sa femme fut surprise de la réponse encore une fois, Goten était vraiment douteux. « Assieds-toi. » demanda-t-il en s'installant lui même en face d'elle après avoir déposé Yanu. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. « vas te changer pour l'entraînement de tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » il obéit puis le père se tourna vers Mady. Après un silence court, il continua son histoire : « Le chef des otages s'était enfui en emmenant la fille du directeur de la chaîne de banques… Alors je l'ai suivi pour la récupérer. »

« Avec les enfants ? » demanda Mady sans trop y croire. Le hochement négatif et honteux de son époux la fit pâlir. « Tu les as laissés tout seuls avec la stagiaire ? » Un « oui » inaudible s'échappa des lèvres de Goten. « Mais t'es malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

« Mais ils étaient plus en sécurité que l'otage, qu'aurais-tu voulu qui leur arrive dans un parc ? » se défendit-il.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Tu étais responsable de ces enfants et de cette étudiante ! Un fois sorti de la prise d'otages tu te devais soit de les faire raccompagner à l'école, soit de les rejoindre mais pas de courir après les méchants ! » se fâcha Mady.

« Je sais… C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le proviseur de l'école… »

« Il est au courant ? » Mady était de plus en plus surprise et de plus en plus désappointée. « Il a dit quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de me dire… Et il a voulu me renvoyer. »

« C'est normal, tu as fuis ton boulot ! »

« N'exagère pas ! » s'emporta légèrement Goten à son tour. « Je suis désolé mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir le poursuivre, je savais où il allait, il allait rejoindre ses complices, la situation était délicate et la fille était blessée, j'avais pas… »

« Si, tu avais le choix ! »

« Oui et j'assume mon choix ! » un silence suivit cet entretient qui montait de plus en plus haut, Goten repris, plus doux. « Les enfants étaient en sécurité et l'otage non, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si j'avais choisi de me remettre à ma place. »

Mady avait un air plus triste qu'en colère à présent. « Alors tu t'es fait virer pour négligence ? »

« Pas tout à fait, encore une fois… »

« L'école te garde ? »

« Non… J'ai démissionné. J'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il racontait, je trouve ça ridicule et injuste d'être puni parce que j'ai aidé mon prochain ! J'étais plus utile à poursuivre le kidnappeur, je regrette ! » Il coupa une nouvelle fois sa femme qui allait intervenir. « Et non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça, il a juste pris ça comme une fuite ce qui n'a pas arrangé mon cas, mais quand je l'ai vu me déblatérer ses inepties sur le devoir de l'instituteur et tout ce qui s'en suit, j'ai compris qu'il allait me virer alors j'ai anticipé et j'ai démissionné ! »

Mady frotta son visage de ses mains en se rasseyant dans un long soupir. Goten l'observait, il attendait sa réponse, c'est une voix pleine de dépit qui dit « Tu aurais du te laisser virer. » ça l'étonna, sa femme était pas souvent en désaccord avec lui. Il attendit ses raisons. « En démissionnant, tu n'auras aucune indemnité ! Alors que si tu t'étais laissé virer, tu en aurais eu ! Là tu n'auras même pas ton salaire du mois !! Mais enfin, Goten, où avais-tu la tête ? » elle était maintenant fâchée sur lui, ce qui était encore bien plus rare que les désaccords…

Goten trouvait tout de même sa réaction démesurée… Bien que… Il posa les yeux sur le calendrier une seconde et blémit. Non, la réaction de Mady était loin d'être démesurée… « On est que le trois mai… T'as raison… J'aurais pas mon salaire… On est dans la merde… »

« Bravo, quelle perspicacité ! On a pas encore payé les factures non plus ! Et je ne gagne pas assez pour tout payer !! Sans parler du crédit pour la maison !! Tu comprends où est le problème ? On est déjà tout pile tous les mois et faut que tu fasses cette stupide erreur de démissionner au lieu de te faire virer et indemniser !! »

« ça va, c'est bon, remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! »

« Si ! C'est vraiment la cata ! On va devoir aller mendier près de ton frère et ça je ne le supporte pas, tu le sais que c'est ce qui m'insupporte le plus ! Quelle humiliation… »

« Mais non, on aura pas besoin de leur demander de l'argent, je vais… Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promet ! »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Prostituer Yanu ? » continua Mady, cynique et en colère.

« Non, ça ne marchera pas, personne ne voudra d'un gamin aux parents pauvres plein de dettes… » Il vit le regard de sa femme changer, elle comprenait mieux son propre cynisme que celui de son mari. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire nerveux. « mais enfin, Mady, c'était pour rire… Calme-toi ! » il avança sa chaise vers elle et pris sa femme dans ses bras. « Je te promet que ça va aller… Et on aura pas à demander d'argent à qui que ce soit, je te jure ! » il obligea sa femme à le regarder en face. Il lui essuya les larmes qui commençaient à sortir de ses yeux. « Pardon d'avoir été si idiot et orgueilleux… »

Yanu revint dans la cuisine, habillé pour l'entraînement. Il perdit son sourire en voyant l'air triste de sa mère. « Mamain, pourquoi tu pleures ? » Il se précipita vers ses parents. Mady sourit tristement et accepta le calin de son fils qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Goten caressa la tête du petit, la mine à moitié réjouie… Il allait devoir priver son fils pendant un moment indéterminé, c'était vraiment ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal… Il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir avant d'agir par orgueil… « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répéta le petit, qui n'aimait pas la mine triste de ses parents.

« On a plus d'argent. » avoua Mady avant de serrer plus fort le petit corps costaud de son fils. Goten grimaça, doutant du côté pédagogique qu'avait cette annonce.

« Oh. » fit Yanu, qui malgré son jeune age, avait compris que « pas d'argent » signifiait moins de choses. Il réfléchit deux minutes puis son visage s'illumina. « Mais si, on va en avoir ! Je vais gagner le tournois dans quinze jours et on aura plein d'argent ! »

ça ne réconforta pas vraiment sa mère, qui lui sourit tout de même après avoir sortit sa tête du cou de Yanu. « C'est gentil, mon cœur… Mais tu gagneras des jouets ou un voyage dans un parc d'attraction, pas de l'argent… »

« Mais moi bien ! » s'exclama fort Goten derrière eux, dans une soudaine illumination. Sa femme le regarda, intriguée. « Mady, la voilà la solution !! Le 7 mai c'est le tournois adulte ! Je vais y participer et gagner ! La solution est toute trouvée ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! » il fut satisfait de voir sa femme se remettre à sourire sincèrement et reprendre espoir. Il serra sa famille dans ses bras, soulagé et heureux. Yanu était évidemment ravi, non seulement ses parents avaient de nouveau le sourire mais en plus, son père allait se battre pour du vrai et ça le rendait très fier !

14


End file.
